


【授翻】【神秘博士10XRose】Getting Through

by Aliceee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aliens, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gallifrey, Gallifreyan, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Loss of Control, Major Illness, Meddling TARDIS, Original Character(s), Reunions, Romance, Sick Character, Suspense, Swearing, Telepathic Bond, Temporary Character Death, Tenth Doctor Era, Terminal Illnesses, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Whump, Time Lord Rose Tyler, Whump
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 95,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceee/pseuds/Aliceee
Summary: 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723464/chapters/23760804原文简介：博士找到了一个办法把罗丝带回她真正该待的地方：和他一起，在塔迪斯里。但是在宇宙中，任何事都要付出代价，尤其是那些不可能发生的事。罗丝发现那个换取的代价就是他的生命。留下的时间所剩无几，但罗丝坚信，任何麻烦事遇上博士都能迎刃而解。而她也并非是一个任命运摆布的人。温馨提示：末日修正/博士带回了罗丝





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723464) by [Khaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaelis/pseuds/Khaelis). 

> 译者只有简单的英语六级水平，有重大翻译错误欢迎指出。欢迎同好交流。

柔和而寒冷的冬风在耳边吟唱，罗丝颤抖着，任由松开的围巾末端随风飘动，好像它正不顾一切地要从一股无法抵抗的洪流的无尽冲击中逃开。倒映着皎洁月光的薄冰守护着冰面下的秘密，就在那湖面的底部——在她的生命中，她见过太多事物不相信有东西隐藏在那冰冻水面的深处。夜晚是那样晴朗，夜空似一面广阔而黑亮的帆布，上面点缀着荧荧的微小星星。这正是她所深爱的夜晚的样子。在这样的晚上，她能静坐上好几个小时，抬头凝望着这个超出她的想象之外的宇宙。

星星很美，但她最爱做的还是去遐想那些围绕在它们身边的行星。整个星系，成千上万个迥异的文明和物种，成百上千个等待着付诸于行动的冒险。而现在，这些都在她触手可及之外。她愿意付出一切回到那里，回到那个蕴藏着美丽的无限空间的地方。她怀念那种每发现一个新的星球时吊起胃口的刺激感。她怀念那种为生存奋力狂奔时，心脏怦怦直跳不止一次威胁着要跳出胸膛的感觉。她怀念那种她逐渐爱上的冰冷金属和布满旧漆的木头身上的味道。

像这样一个夜晚，当她仰头凝视星空，很容易勾起一丝过往的回忆。虽然记忆里的那种感觉已经逐渐变得迟钝，但它们确实存在着。一想到它们，她的胃就轻微地抽搐了一下，她的胸口微微颤动着，有时候她甚至认为那个蓝盒子就停在几条街外，它特有的香味在空气中飘散开，传到她的鼻子底下。这种模糊的幻想已经成为她可以抓住的唯一一根救命稻草，因为他已经走了。因为她是那样想念他，胜过任何其他事物。好像她的命运还不够残忍似的，否则她就该开始忘掉他。她曾试着努力去记住他古龙水的味道，记住他把手放在自己手心里温热的触觉，抑或是他巧克力瞳孔深处调侃的闪光，但她越是这样做，那些回忆就溜得越快。她能精准描绘出他眼角最后一道细微的褶皱，毫不犹豫地说出他的体重和鞋码，列举出每一款他试图用来抚平他乱翘的鬈发的护发产品。但这些细节都无关紧要。

她只是想要记住当他紧紧拥抱她时，她从层层衣料下感受到双倍心跳的感觉有多么美妙，他弯下的脖子处传来令人心安的气味，以及他在她耳边小声说话时呼出浅浅的热气。但是今天早晨她醒来，却发现这些她珍藏在记忆深处的回忆消失了。她的脸颊上不再有他的嘴唇碰过的触感，空气中不再残留着那些熟悉的香水味，她的背部也不再有因他的手指搭在上面而带来的热刺感。已经过去四年了，这种遗忘是本该发生的。但这并不能让事情变得轻松一些。

星星突然间变得有些模糊不清，好像她正通过一块雨幕的玻璃在看着它们。沉重的眼泪从脸颊上滚落，她只能默默地承受着这一切。这种空虚的感觉让她意识到她已不再想念他。她只是在为他的离去而伤心。如果没有了这些有关他的美好回忆，她还不如把他当做死了。但是理智告诉她，他没死，他甚至可能正和另外一位同伴一起在他的蓝盒子里畅游平行宇宙。但是不知怎么的，比起那些她错过的东西，想想那些不会再发生的事反而不会那么令人难受。在故事的结尾里，他离开了。他们的故事。这个宇宙像是要再嘲弄她一次似的，厚重的云层从北方飘来，遮蔽了整片天空，用一块绒边黑纱掩盖住了她眼前的星星，准备洒下不计其数的雪花片。

她悲伤地叹了口气，起身环顾四周，树林像以往一样枯萎单调，湖面依旧如过去的三周一样完全静止着。唯有天气变得更糟了。

周围的空气变得浓厚起来，风更加凛冽。罗丝戴紧了兜帽以防她的金发打在发红的脸颊上，再用她冻僵的手背拂去膝盖上的积雪。是时候回家了。但她只走了几步就不得不停下。兜帽太大了，风声在耳边呼啸着的同时，一种听起来很倦怠的呼呼响声使她的鼓膜发痒。那是一个她等待了太久太久的声音，但她怀疑这只是个哄骗人的把戏。可就在那声音平息下来的时候，它又开始发出嘶嘶声，比上一次更加清晰响亮。接着又是一次。心跳像鼓点般剧烈地落下，她慢慢迈开脚步。那抹纯净的蓝色看起来像是经过了一百年之久的战乱，大块木头缺失了一边，油漆被刮掉了一大半，到处是火烧过的痕迹，其中一块玻璃被打破了，顶部的警示灯微弱地闪烁着，好像要咽下最后一口气。但它确实在这儿。塔迪斯在这儿。

她迟疑地朝它走了几步，缓缓伸出手去，把自己冰冷的指尖在把手上擦了擦。一阵轻微的嗡嗡声穿过了她，带着这艘飞船的意识汹涌而过，这让她的肺在胸腔中痛苦地收缩着。她感受到了塔迪斯愉快的心情和极大的兴奋感，但她发现自己笑不出来。她唯一的注意力全被那微弱的咕噜声后潜藏的痛苦吸引过去，就像毒药一样。

当那扇门以它独特的嘎吱声打开时，罗丝惊呼一声跳了回去，当他出现的时候，她的膝盖几乎软得要倒下。一瞬间，她失去了行动和言语的思考。他就在那儿，重重地靠在仪表盘边上，手指紧握着表盘边缘，他抓得太紧以至于指关节都显出了牛奶般的惨白。他的脸是如此苍白，因此她不可能不注意到他的前额上一点风干了的血迹。

“你有……30秒的时间……来决定你要不要跟我一起走。”他低低地喘息着，低到罗丝几乎以为听错了他的话。

他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，好像大声说几句话就能消耗光他身体里仅剩的精力。当他的脚步开始打晃，身子朝前摔倒时，罗丝迅速往前冲了过去。她快速地抓住他瘦骨嶙峋的手臂，那手臂摸起来像是只有骨头连着一层纸薄的表皮，她把它勾到自己的脖子上，用肩膀抵着他的腋下借力扶起他。无数个问题都被折磨着她心头的强烈忧虑所淹没了。他太虚弱，太瘦，太轻。他就像一个躺在她臂弯里的玩偶，她把他拖到弹跳座椅上，旧夹盘的尖端在金属砖上胡乱刮擦着。她一把他放开，他就整个人瘫在了椅子上，即使他竭力想使自己保持笔直，但他的头仍控制不住地往后靠去。

“只剩下17……秒，” 他呼出一口气，几乎不能清晰地说出完整的辅音字母，“现在就……决定……”

整艘飞船开始摇晃起来，脚底下格栅的震动感一直传向她的腿部，红灯在整个控制室疯狂闪烁，她的胸腔里回荡着一阵响亮而悲痛的警示声。这一切发生得太快了，她还没来得及思考，也没有时间做决定，她妈妈怎么办，她的家庭怎么办，还有她在这儿的生活，为什么只留给她这么点时间，为什么这么匆忙，这简直太疯狂了。但是紧接着他的一根手指包住了她的拇指，就在那一刻，她做好了决定。他来这儿是为了带她走，而只要他希望，她愿意跟着他一起直到宇宙的尽头。这是她在过去四年里一直期盼发生的奇迹，要是她让这个难得的机会溜走的话，她将永远不会原谅自己。

她迅速摸索着从他的脖子上松开领带，又小心翼翼地取下来，因为她注意到有道伤口横穿他的前额，消失在发际线后。她跑回那扇门，丢下那块带着复杂蓝色标志的布，堆起一堆雪在上面防止它被吹走。她妈妈知道她经常来这儿。她会发现这条领带，然后她就会知道博士来过这儿并且把她带走了。在这么短的时间里，她只能做这一件事来当做告别。 

罗丝又跑回博士身边，跪在他旁边，她的手掌习惯性地抓住他的手。

“博士，我能做什么？”她轻柔地问道，有些害怕他陷入深度昏睡而无法回应她。

“红色……”他只来得及说出这唯一一句回答，接着他跌进椅子里，头不堪负重地倒下。

罗丝担心地咬着自己的嘴唇，她看了看四周，寻找着任何可以让他们摆脱困境的有特殊关联的红色物体。但无论是惹她眼花厌烦的红色灯光，还是刺耳的警示闹声都不能提供任何帮助。突然，控制台的其中一块屏幕闪起绿光，有个单词跳了出来。按这里。当她终于找到一个超大的红色按钮时，她发自肺腑地感谢了这艘友善的古老飞船。她还能怎么指望博士和他对各种各样按钮的嗜好呢。她急忙扑向它，争分夺秒地用力一掌拍在上面。塔迪斯恢复了活跃的嗡嗡声，整个格栅在她脚下剧烈地颤动着。她知道这注定是一段颠簸不平的旅程。

她尽自己最快速度东倒西歪地走向博士，同时尽管她试着摆弄安全带，却发现她根本系不紧它。

“我跟你说了多少次要修好这些该死的安全带！”她低声咒骂道。

她设法把安全带的松紧部分系在其中一个扶手上，但考虑到他的虚弱甚至无法使他安稳坐在椅子上，她也意识到安全带不足以使他保持不动。她迅速把脖子上的围巾取下来，围在他的胸前，穿过手臂后在椅子的背面打了一个紧紧的结。这算不上多大的保障，但能坚持到塔迪斯着陆了。一个强烈的颠簸使她朝后摔去，她的后背撞到一个藤蔓样的珊瑚柱上，痛楚立刻传遍了全身。另一个颠簸让她被自己的脚绊倒，她只好设法紧紧抓住博士的肩膀，好让她的脑袋不会在铁栅栏上摔裂。抓紧座位以适应飞船无规律的颠簸费尽了她所有的力气，她的肌肉因过度使用而感到阵阵灼热。她的冬款外套太热了，融化了的雪让她的鞋子打滑，兜帽不断从她的额头前往下掉，这让她无法同时专注于博士和她周围的情况。

情况突然变得糟糕。当门上的一扇窗户因为向心引力而裂成碎片时，她终于忍不住尖叫出声。一阵低沉的隆隆回声在她身后响起，而当她抬头看的时候，她看到他们上方的珊瑚支柱的表面上裂开了无数条缝隙。她咒骂了一声，站起来迅速扶倒博士，把他的头按在她的胸口，又用自己的手臂护住他的肩膀，让他们免受雨点般落下来的珊瑚碎片的袭击——谢天谢地它们的体积不大。她听见四处都在崩塌，令人绝望的嘎吱声从格栅下方传出来，飞船隐忍的痛苦呻吟淹没在刺耳的警示杂音中。一股轻微的木头燃烧的气味扑鼻而来，时间转换器的节奏摇摇欲坠，几乎完全停滞，接着又以一个速度重新开始，而罗丝很确定不该是这么快的速度。她也不确定这一切持续了多久，一分钟，还是一个小时，或是两者之间，幸好在所有警示声停下和旅程进入平稳之后终于迎来了一阵安静，她总算放下心来。他们大概已经穿过了平行宇宙之间的那层区域，到达了另一边。

“罗丝……”她听见他虚弱地咕哝着，他的后脑勺紧紧靠在她的锁骨上。

“没事了，博士，”她迅速使他安心下来，然后拖开椅子跪在他面前，小心翼翼地把他的脑袋安放在自己的两掌之间，“我在这儿，我们成功了。你成功了。老天呀，你真的成功了。”

罗丝几乎没有注意到自己同时又哭又笑，她还沉浸在刚刚发生的事里。博士就在她面前，真实地存在于这里，她终于回到了她一直属于的地方。她拥抱住他，把脸埋在他脖颈处，紧紧贴在他的外套翻领上。他身上熟悉的古龙水味不见了，取而代之的是一股轻微的汗味和泥土味，不过这不能掩盖他本身的味道。他皮肤上强烈的气味使她的脑袋发昏，那些她曾以为已经消逝了的记忆又重新回来了。即便是最甜蜜的气味也无法与之相比。她的鼻子在他耳边轻轻摩挲着，又在他下巴上浅浅留下一吻，她轻轻叹了口气，提醒自己他还活着。如此鲜活地在她面前。

她稍稍往后退了几步，但仍然把手放在他脸上以防他的脑袋前后倾倒。但当她看向他的脸时，她那巨大的快乐顷刻间就像火被扑灭了。她以前从来没有见过他的脸变得这么苍白，眼下的黑眼圈透露出他此刻已经精疲力竭的状态。他的颧骨甚至比之间更加瘦削突出，曾经健康的酒窝如今变得太宽太深，都不讨她的喜欢了。他看起来是那样孱弱。他下巴上的胡茬起不了什么作用——罗丝很了解他，像这样的胡茬意味着他在过去数月中都没有剃过胡子。再加上他体重的降低和精力的丧失，双重的担忧使她感到非常难受。

“你身上到底发生了什么？”她忍住啜泣问道。

他的眼皮动了动，终于成功半眯起眼睛看向她。他想朝他微笑，但那只是个徒劳的举动，看起来只是他的嘴角微微颤动了一下，他张了张嘴，深深吸了一口气。

“就是……很长一段时间没睡觉了，”博士轻声低语着，“大概超过……一百年了吧。付了点代价。”

“你为什么要这么做？”她做了个深呼吸，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的手背。

“一直……在找你。我停不下来。”

“你知道吗，你简直疯了。”她这么说着，却按捺不住嘴边的轻笑。

“没错。”他试着笑了笑，接着又把眼睛闭上，“嗨你好，一个疯子。这就是我。”

“你能向我保证就这样？你只是累了？”

他只是喃喃地吐出一句“嗯”。

“好吧，我们去睡觉吧，然后，”她在他的指节上亲了亲，“我们明早再谈。”

罗丝本以为博士会有一些异议，但他什么都没说。他早就躺在了梦神墨菲斯的怀里。她笑了笑，解开他身上的围巾和安全带，好让他松快些。她轻柔地把手放在他膝盖下，又将另一只手放在他的肩膀上抓住他的身体。他应该比自己瘦得多，因为火炬木的训练让她的身体保持结实匀称。她毫不费力就抬起他往回廊走，小心翼翼地不让地板上的珊瑚碎块绊倒自己。为了照顾她目前的状态，塔迪斯尽可能把通往卧室的门放在最近的位置，罗丝一看到黑木门板后的那个房间，就知道那是博士的风格。成堆的书叠在一个暗红桃木制的书桌上，上面还有一些看似来自不同历史时期的小摆设，从小墨水瓶里的长孔雀羽毛，到像是拥有魔法般悬空在书桌上的银色球体，这里真的什么都有。房间里的其余部分就十分简单。一张盖着深褐色床罩的大床，一个小小的梳妆台，一个壁橱，一个装满了书的书架。没什么特别的，但她很喜欢。

她轻柔地把他放到床上躺下，思考了一会是否该让他直接穿着西装睡。他的裤子又脏又旧，膝盖上有不知名物质的污渍，而且到处都是破洞。那件外套差不多也有相同的下场，他绝对需要洗个热水澡——当然这得再等上一会儿。打定了主意，她坐到他身边，开始解他那件一直穿在身上的棕色细条纹外套。在不吵醒他的情况下脱掉他的衣服，着实费了点功夫，但她还是成功了。接着是深蓝色衬衫，罗丝很高兴他没穿贴身背心。但当她看见他的胸膛时，她忧心忡忡地咬起了嘴唇，同时她暗暗决定等他醒了之后，她要把在厨房里能找到的所有食物都给他喂下去。因为她不用摸就能数清楚他胸上的肋骨，她也能看清他的锁骨，胸骨，肩颈，还有髋骨处的每一道曲线和边缘。他的肌肤和他的脸庞一样苍白，使得落在他胸前的几根头发丝，和乳白肌肤上零星几点雀斑和小痣显得那样奇怪突出。她没有细想太多，接着解他的皮带，把那条已磨损得厉害的长裤从他腿上脱下来——它们看起来更像是长高跷，而不是一双正常的腿。

她走到梳妆台边，熟练地从一堆内衣和几双五颜六色的袜子中找到叠好的睡衣裤。她迅速给他换好衣服，又在上床之前脱掉了自己的外套和鞋子。他立刻察觉到了她温暖的靠近，然后翻过身依偎在她身边。她愉悦地屈从于诱惑，把他的头抵在自己的肩膀处，手在他身体的一侧一路向下，最终停在他的臀边。他对她的快乐无知无觉，而他释放出的平静而有规律的呼吸撩动着她脖颈处的皮肤，也使她进入了深深的睡眠，并慢慢转为熟睡。


	2. 第二章

罗丝嘟囔了一声，用鼻子蹭了蹭她脸上盖着的一块柔软布料。她感觉很温暖，奇怪的是，同时也很满足。这是她这么久以来第一次醒来后感到这么舒服。慢慢地，最后一点儿瞌睡也从她的身体中溜走了，这时她才开始注意到她周围的事物，至此她的所有感官都开始恢复。起初，她感到有手指压在她臀上，她的腿夹在另外两条腿中间，互相缠绕在一起。接着她感到后脑勺被轻轻拉了一下，好像有人在玩她的头发。再然后她感觉到有嘴唇擦过她的前额，还听见他那动听的嗓音在她皮肤上喃喃吐出甜蜜的低语。她记起来她现在在哪儿了，更重要的是，和谁在一起。她伸了个懒腰，好让他知道自己已经醒了，他拖着脚下了床，以一种不甚庄重的姿态扭了扭身子，差点让她不受控制地傻笑起来。他们的鼻尖碰到一起，他那双深色巧克力瞳孔闪烁着她渴望再次见到的光芒，这让她的胃猛然下沉，心一下子燃烧起来。

“好久不见。”他轻柔地低语道，脸上放射出千万瓦特的笑容。

“好久不见。”她回答道，羞涩地咬着下唇。

“那么，”他接着说道，把她前额上的一些金发拨开，“这该不会又是我的一个幻想吧？”

“如果这是想象出来的，那它也是我的一个梦。”她微笑道。

博士颤抖着呼出一口气，闭了一会眼睛，好像他在尽情享受着她的声音，让她言语的意义深入心底。他万分想念这个声音，既然它安抚了这份长久以来作为他唯一同伴的压抑的沉默，那么毫无疑问，这个声音属于她。属于他的宝贝罗丝。

“真的是你，”他如释重负地叹了一口气，手指缠上她T恤的边缘，“你……你来了。”

“你觉得我不会来吗？”

“我……”他说得很慢，像是要纠正这个错误，“我不知道。我根本不知道你在那个世界里过了多少年，或许……你已经遇见了另一个人。”

“过去了四年。”她边说边摆弄着他睡衣上的领角，“不过没有。不会有另一个人。我不认为在你之后，我还能遇到另一个人……你呢？”

“噢，罗丝，”他喘息着，用拇指轻轻抚摸她的眼下，“你从没离开过我的思绪。我永远不会放弃你。只有你。”

“博士，”她喃喃说道，兴奋和希望带来的巨大紧张感使她的身体微微颤抖，“那天在你走之前，你还没来得及说完你想说的那句话。”

“你不知道这件事纠缠我多深，”他轻声坦白道，“我是个懦夫，也是个傻瓜。没错。那些话几乎要摧毁我。它们持续不断地在我脑中播放，一遍又一遍，它们让我的心中充满了遗憾、悔恨和愤怒。但我没法给你其他的回答。告诉你只会让一切变得太真实。意识到你曾用你的爱赐予我恩惠，而我的余生却没有你的陪伴，这跟杀了我一样。然而，我想这不是我最后一次对你说这句话。我已经得到了第二次机会。而且我向你保证，罗丝•泰勒……之后的每一天我都会告诉你……我爱你。我会用一百种方式告诉你我爱你，数百次让你知道我有多爱你，数千次让你感受到你究竟对我有多重要。”

罗丝感到有眼泪在眼眶里打转，但她忍住没有让它们掉下来。她从没有期盼博士能如此坦率地讲述他的感情。他总是那么有防备心，总是把他的情感藏在灵魂深处，就像永远不能重见天日的危险秘密。也许是因为他的疲惫模糊了他绝佳的判断力，又或是因为他实在是对保管这个秘密感到厌倦了，无论是哪一方面，罗丝都感到浑身充满了一股温暖的力量。他爱她。他在他们分离前说的那最后几个字，她重复品味了无数遍，却再也没有听到那个句子的结尾，现在能亲耳听到这句话真是一个莫大的安慰。因为这句话让她梦想成真。她最亲爱的博士。他为她打破所有规则，为了再次见到她，他越过可能性和不可能性之间的薄弱界限，他甚至穿过宇宙的结构，只是为了给她一个回到他身边的机会。上帝啊，她爱这个男人。

她试探着用手捧起他的脸颊，伸长脖子等一个暗示，任何一个他对此没有意见的暗示。一个他想要她这么做的暗示。如果那双棕褐色的眼睛穿透了她的眼睛，他肩膀处轻微的移动使他离自己更近了一点，这些都是暗示的话，他确实想要她触碰他。于是，她缓慢又轻柔地吻上了他。她听到也感受到他鼻子里呼出的剧烈的喘息，而当他的手指抚摸上她的颈背，并按住她的脑袋把她拉得更近以加深这个吻时，她简直颤抖到了极致。她曾幻想过亲吻他撅起的下唇，但没想到现实中这么做的滋味更好，这真是太不可思议了。柔软，温柔，同时又是那么美妙。他的鼻尖轻柔地触碰她的脸颊，他的下巴缓慢地在她手指下移动，他的胡须刮擦着她下巴上的肌肤，他的嘴唇如丝绸般顺滑，还有他天鹅绒般的皮肤散发着热气。这就像是她重新感受到真正亲吻一个人是什么滋味。换句话说，更像是感受到吻一个她爱的同时对方也爱自己的男人是什么滋味。这是一种最终回到家的归属感。当他的舌头流连在她唇瓣的缝隙中，她轻轻地呻吟着，并立刻接受了他的进入。

博士大声地喘息着，他的喉咙里回响着低沉的嗓音，他终于尝到了自己抗拒已久的禁果。如果天堂有味道，那么就是那个味道。淡淡的薄荷味，浅浅的绿茶味，还有一些难以形容的，一些就像是罗丝的味道，它们之间产生的绝妙平衡使他的两颗心脏在胸腔里激烈地跳动起来，他第一次想到他可能会为了重新体会这种美妙的感觉而立刻重生。因为亲吻她实在是太棒了。他亲爱的罗丝，他只会为了她撕开宇宙上的口子，为了她，他甚至甘愿冒着失去一切的风险。他花费了一百五十七年的时间漫游在宇宙之中，只为了在不毁坏任何事物的情况下，寻找到一个进入平行宇宙的方法。一个半世纪以来，他行走在各个星球之间，只为了找到一个愿意伸出援助之手的人，拼尽全力去搜寻一个无解之题的答案。他从未放弃，从未放弃希望，从未停止思念她，在那些被残酷的痛苦和绝望的乐观充斥着的岁月里，她就像是那座指引着他的唯一的灯塔。

但她现在就在这儿，安全地待在他的臂弯里，亲吻着他肺里呼出的空气，给他灵魂深处注入鲜活的气息。他无法相信她和他在一起有多么温柔，她轻柔的舌头和他的交合在一起，她那丰满的嘴唇和温暖的手指轻柔地搭在他脸上。他发誓他会记住这些细节，直至死亡。

罗丝突然把他的肩膀推到床垫上，并且跨坐到他腰上，这让博士倒吸了一口冷气，她的嘴唇带着急切和热情再一次吻上他。虽然直到刚才，他都尽可能隐藏了这份相同的热情，但如今看来，这份激情已经很难平复下去，因为她正在激烈地追逐着他的舌头，同时她的手指使劲拽着他乱七八糟的头发。他的手摸到了她的臀部，一股超乎寻常的引力点燃了他耻骨里的炽热欲望。一个多世纪没有发生过身体接触，即便是最简单的肌肤相亲也能让他欲火焚身，所有的联系轰然复活。有时候如果她在他的屁股上扭动得太低——尽管那看起来是故意的，他只得不得不低喘着和她的唇分开。

“罗丝，我……”他喘着粗气，她的嘴唇摩挲起他耳朵里一块柔软的小点，这使得有一股可耻的快感通向他的胯部，“我不……”

“你想要吗，博士？”她轻声低语着，在他的耳垂那儿调皮地咬了一口，“没有你的同意，我什么都不会做。”

“我愿意，上帝啊，我当然愿意，”她温暖的小手滑向他的睡衣下面，他忍不住呻吟起来，“只是我现在的身体状况……可能……做不了太激烈的。”

“别担心，”她在他脖颈边轻语道，“让我来吧。要是有你不喜欢的，或是不想要的，统统告诉我，怎么样？”

博士虚弱地点点头，他把头懒懒地仰靠到枕头上，这时罗丝开始用灵巧的手指扯开他一粒粒纽扣，并顺着他的喉咙一路往下留下湿吻。指甲轻轻擦过他的身体两侧，她的牙齿咬着他锁骨间小小的凹陷处，为此他微微张开嘴发出了一声轻柔的呻吟。罗丝刚刚就已着迷于这样的声音，她想一直一直听下去。随着她亲吻过他胸膛的轨迹，她发现他的皮肤上起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩，而当她的指尖刷过他的乳头，他的胸膛也会随之颤动。于是又是一声美妙的呻吟。她笑着抵在他胸前，舌尖打着圈舔起另一个乳头，这让博士吓得几乎灵魂出窍，她唾液的温度和周围稍冷一些的空气之间的鲜明对比使他的感官更加强烈。他向神明们祈祷她最好停下戏弄自己，因为在当下，忍耐力绝对不是他最令人印象深刻的品格。

博士扣紧了放在她腰上的手指，用一种虚弱的嗓音低低地呼唤着她的名字。

“罗丝……我能……我能看着你吗？”

她笑了一下，爬回他身前，有意地用自己的大腿内侧擦过他掩盖在睡衣裤下的勃起。她很快脱掉自己的淡蓝色T恤，在他的手掌拢住自己的臀部之时忍不住打了个寒颤，他的长拇指在她肚脐附近摩挲着打起小圈。两个深黑的水潭取代了他那双明亮的棕褐色眼睛，它们正用一种饥渴而充满欲望的目光盯着她，这种渴望令人生畏又令人兴奋，那份她本以为自己已经克服了的羞涩，现在又强烈地回来了。她的脸颊染上了红晕，但是她没有停下在后背解开自己胸罩钩子的手。肩带从她的肩膀上滑落，胸罩松开了，缀着黑色蕾丝边的布料掉在地上，在这期间他的眼睛始终在她身上。面对她赤裸的上身，他敬畏地张大了嘴，她也发出了一阵颤抖的呼吸声。他的手指背面抚上她的身侧，接着他用手罩住了她其中一个乳峰，随之而来的是一声轻轻的呻吟，她的手指更加用力地抵在他胸膛的皮肤上。

“你真美，罗丝，”博士虔诚地说道， 好像他终于允许自己去面对这些毫无保留的赞美，“你身上的每一处细节。你的一切。都是那么令人着迷。”

罗丝弯下腰，深深地亲吻他，最要紧的是她把眼角的眼泪藏了起来。这个男人，这个英俊的博士，他是如此纯净如此虔诚，这使得她的心脏在胸腔里紧缩成一团。她在他唇边说了一句“我爱你”，继续抚摸着他精瘦的身体，手指顺着他突出的肋骨往下走，直到抵达他睡衣裤的松紧带，她的嘴唇落在那些比肚脐边上还要稀薄的小小的三角形毛发上。她早已闻到了他身上特殊的强烈气味，她的兴奋正和他的如出一辙。她小心翼翼地从他腿上拉下他的睡裤和黑色平角裤，等整个全部脱了下来，她把它们扔在了一边。他的脸愉快地涨红了，因为他终于毫无保留地把自己展现在了她面前，他的阴茎早已期待地在小腹上摆动着，她笑着舔了舔自己的嘴唇。她把自己的指甲按在他的大腿内侧上，又低下头在他的臀骨上玩笑般地咬了一口，这让他忍不住惊呼了一声。

博士呻吟着把头靠回身后的枕头，狂热的刺激像是地震一般穿过他的全身。她的牙齿在他皮肤上收紧，火热的呼吸像是一个温暖的茧紧紧地包裹住他。她把一只手放在他的臀部上，安抚了他无意识的扭动，这时他因期待而紧张起来，接着她柔软的手指包住了阴茎的底部，试着撸动了几下，他的喉咙深处发出了一声低沉的吼叫。罗丝惊奇地发现在她的抚摸下，他的阳物已经变得像石头一样坚硬，而她自己的欲望也随之成倍增长了。她低下头，跨坐在他腿上，开始做起那些她曾经幻想过许多次的事。她的嘴唇包裹住他，舌头小心地舔弄起龟头上的小缝，她呛了一口，笑骂一声，这时一只强有力的手穿过她的头发抓了一把发丝。

如果不是因为时间领主优越的生理结构，博士觉得自己可能会在她的舌头碰到他的那一刻就高潮了。她的嘴巴是那么火热，她的唇紧紧地包裹着他，她的舌头带来的滋味多么令人愉悦，他的脚尖蜷曲起来，手掌不再忙着抚弄她的头发，转而抓起自己睡衣上的翻领，他抓得太用力以至于能感到一丝疼痛感。接着她突然一口吞进了他的阴茎，阴茎头顶到了她的喉咙深处，他不禁大声呻吟起来。潮热的温度抽了回去，一条富有技巧的舌头舔向他的阴茎下方，他的臀部在这样的冲击下无意识地抽动着。她一时间带给他太多感官享受，不知怎么的，她好像了解每一个能使他快乐地发疯的小细节——用舌头柔软地舔舐顶部，手指紧紧握住底部，再用指尖抚爱他的睾丸。

“罗丝，我的罗丝，”他几乎要抽泣出声，这阵情绪和感官的狂风实在威力巨大，以至于他为自己的情感建立的庇护所的墙壁都要倒塌了。

节奏突然加快了，他的呼吸变得破碎不堪，臀部同时随着她嘴巴的动作而上下起伏。他的腰线变得越来越紧，他想要用一些破碎的句子和简短的呻吟来提醒她，他快要射精了。因为他不太确定她是否想要这个，但是她用手掌轻柔地抚爱着他的大腿，比以往更加坚定地用舌头抵住他的龟头，这让他毫不怀疑她想要的意图。她的嘴慢慢收紧，脸颊凹陷进去，然后她的舌头绕在性器上灵巧地打了个圈，他终于到达了高潮。精液射进她的嘴巴，随着一声尖利的叫声，他的背在床上紧绷成一个拱形，眼睛也翻到了头顶。罗丝缓缓地撸动着，好让他从高潮中恢复过来，然后快速地在他的阴茎头上亲了一口，安抚着他身体的最后一丝颤动，接着她爬上他的身体，亲吻了他。他虚弱地回应着她的吻，手臂环抱上她的脖子，想让她离自己更近些，当她赤裸的胸部靠上他时，他深深地打了个寒颤。

“罗丝，”他紧靠在她唇边，一旦她太久没吻他，他就会轻轻咬上去。他迷迷糊糊地说道，“谢谢你。刚才……真是不可思议。”

“嗯，”她傻笑着哼了一声，在他下巴上浅浅咬了一口，“不要为了那个谢我。我跟你一样喜欢它。”

“好吧，那么，”他回道，摩挲起她头顶的头发，“我该为你做……”

“回报可以等会再说，”她笑着把嘴巴抵到他的喉咙上，拿她的牙齿轻轻刮着他的喉结，“我只是很高兴能和你待在一起。”

“事实上，”他深深吸了一口气，“我美丽的罗丝•泰勒正在做一些不该做的事，如果她不想让我再次变得火热和讨人厌的话。”

“噢，得了吧，”她咯咯笑起来，举起手肘看向他，微光在她眼中闪烁着，“你不能。”

博士温柔地接过她的手，把它引向胯部，当她的手指擦过他的勃起时，她忍不住呻吟了一声，这让他倍感愉悦。

“不存在休眠阶段。”他狡笑地抬起眉毛，“尽管正如我之前告诉你的那样，我的自制力恰巧十分有限。因此……”

“我们不是非要这么做不可，博士，”她的手指轻抚上他的脸颊，安慰着他，“你知道我不是那种人。”

“罗丝，我……我想要你，”他的语调中没有了戏谑的踪迹，而是被一种令人无法拒绝的脆弱和渴望取代了，“我需要你。这与性无关。最重要的是……我是在和你做爱。这让我感觉到我不是孤身一人。我不知道是否……我有足够的精力和你性交。直到……你明白吗，我只是……”

“好啦，博士，别说了，”罗丝打断了他，在他鼻尖上留下一吻，“只要你保证不睡着……”

罗丝再一次用手指爱抚上他的身体，当它们包裹住他的性器时，她听到他呼吸一滞。

“如果你没力气继续，我可以代劳，”她继续说道，轻轻抚摸了他几下，“我会做主导的那一方。”

“当然，”她的拇指在他湿润的龟头上打着圈，他剧烈地喘息起来，“我保证。我只是太想要你了，罗丝。我……我需要你。你的全部。”

“你已经拥有了我，我的博士，”她轻声说着，用一个轻柔的吻堵上他的承诺，“我的全部。永远。”

当他抓住她的腰，罗丝惊呼了一声，低沉的余韵回荡在他胸膛中， 接着他的嘴唇吮吸起她其中一个乳头，这时她的惊呼又变成了缠绵的呻吟，同时他的手指按揉着另一个乳头，一阵电流传遍了全身，轻柔得不会造成任何不舒适感。他的手指迅速找到了她牛仔裤上的纽扣，并且不费吹灰之力就解开了它们。他的动作中带着一丝急切，他顺着她的身体下去，把火热的吻印在他能亲到的每一个位置。他急切地扯开她隐私处的最后一层布料，把它们扔到床尾和他的衣服堆在一起。他像个嗅到她气味的捕猎者似的舔舐起自己的嘴唇，分泌出的信息素浓重地飘散在空气中，他温柔地用手肘分开她的双腿。手指急不可耐地寻找起她肿胀的褶皱，却发现它们早已被火热的汁水淋湿了。他把其中一根手指放进嘴里，当他舔舐着这些湿痕时，他很高兴地看到她的眼中因此燃起了欲望。

“你尝起来真好，罗丝。”他说着，闭上眼睛以便更好地品味他手指上的体液。

“博士，拜托了，”她请求着，把脚踝放到他背上，“快点。”

博士坐在她两腿之间，小心地弯折起她的身体，倚靠到自己的手肘上。他的舌头毫无章法地侵入她的口腔，她愉悦地回应着，收紧脖子更用力、更深地吻着他。这是场两人投入至深的游戏，直到她弯腰在他们身体之间抓住了他那个坚硬的物体。她指引着他进入，他发出的一声潮湿的低喘打断了他们之间的吻。他剧烈喘息着，按捺下在她高潮前狠狠进入她的身体本能，他只是轻轻推入，然后等待。她的脚踝抵着他的屁股，他的龟头慢慢滑进去，两人一齐为这份快感呻吟，双双屈服于这份原始的欲望。她抬起臀部以便迎合他第一次激烈的冲撞，而他则等着她适应自己的尺寸。过了一会儿，她吻上他的头顶，把她的屁股移向他，让他知道她已经准备好了。他开始缓慢而热情地抽插，完全沉迷于被她包裹住的感觉，从肉体到灵魂。她的呻吟听起来就像是最美妙的乐曲，她在他背上刮过的指甲是她从未体验过的最甜蜜的痛楚。他们的额头上都是汗水反射出的亮晶晶的光，眼睛里互相交换着渴望和热情的目光。

“罗丝，”博士低声说着，他咬上她的嘴唇，努力地组织着语言，“我能不能……老天啊，我们能不能共享一个思想？”

“当然，”当他以一个出乎意料的动作撞上了那个美妙的G点，她呻吟了一声，“我们一起。”

他的意识触摸到了她的意识，他们的结合非常轻松，以至于他稳定的抽插暂时失去了节奏，博士几乎是如释重负地啜泣起来。罗丝完全信任他，一股爱与情感的浪潮通过他们亲密的性交涌向他们。他们不再需要想法就能理解彼此。这种感觉超越任何其他事物。他们融合为一个单一的共同体，他们的心脏以一个同样的速度不断跳动着，他们的欢愉在一阵狂野的高潮中一起成长。罗丝丝毫不疑惑发生的一切，博士在她思维深处唤醒了幸福感，她任由自己被这一感受所驱导，虽然它强烈到几乎让人感觉有些伤心。他突然充满占有欲地叫了一声，抓住她的脚踝放在自己的肩膀上，以便自己能更深、更用力、更快地进入她。新角度的转变让罗丝欣喜若狂地哭出了声，她的叫声使他更加兴奋，他打算把自己剩下的所有精力都用来尽可能地取悦她。

他腹腔中的紧张感成倍地增长，他知道自己很快就会到达高潮。他的拇指抚摸上她的阴蒂，以打小圈的方式揉擦着，他的另一只手紧握住她的手，汗湿湿的掌心黏在一起，手指也交织在一起。罗丝咬住口腔内侧的软肉，她专心闭上眼睛，享受着用力而快速的性高潮，她大声地叫着他的名字，包裹住他的腔道剧烈地抖动着。他紧接着也达到了高潮，因为他无法抗拒这样甜蜜的腔道痉挛。他啜泣着射了出来，坚挺的性器在她体内抽搐了很长一段时间。最后他深深叹了口气，瘫倒在床上，小心地不让自己身体的重量压疼她。他们的肉体全被汗粘得湿透，汗的味道和性爱的强烈气味混合在一起，他们的脸上黏着几缕头发。但此刻他们仍然沉浸在这场激烈性爱的余味之中。

博士满足地蹭了蹭她的脸颊，她则回以一个缠绵的吻。他们脑中的联结正在慢慢地消失，但还没有完全断绝。剩下的时间里，他们静静体味着对方的感受，直到他们脑海深处的光亮嗡嗡地消失了，他们胸中的心脏跳动声成为他们唯一能听见的声音。博士平静下来，罗丝不知道他是不是睡着了——这会让她处于一个非常不舒服的姿势。但是他的手最终摸到了她的脸，他吻了上去。

“我爱你，”他轻声说道，尽管他半眯的眼睛看起来精疲力竭，但他还是用一种温柔又忠诚的目光看着她，“谢谢你……回到我身边。”

“我也爱你，博士，”她在手心里托住他的脸，低声细语地说着，“谢谢你……为了我回来。”

“我永远都会回来找你，罗丝•泰勒。”但一个沉重的哈欠阻止他继续说下去。

“你再也不需要这么做了，因为我再也不会离开，”她温柔地微笑着，把他的头发轻轻抚到后面，“不过我可能得离开去洗个澡。”

“不，别走。”他喘息着，把脸埋进她的脖颈处，还把一只胳膊夹在她身下，“求你了，别走……”

“好吧，”她安抚性地同意了，“我不会离开，只是……这样躺着不是很舒服，所以，呃，你能不能……？”

“噢，没错……抱歉……我只是……”

他把自己的身体移向另一边，好让她往后退一步，他那根现在已经软下来的阴茎就从她体内滑了出来，她快速拾起她那件T恤，清理了一番他们搞脏的东西。她笑着看他带着孩子气的抱怨茫然地伸出手，她抓住他的手指，在那指关节上亲了一口，重新躺回他身边。博士立刻把她抱个满怀，然后试着找一个最舒服的位置，但那只会让他的四肢乱摆一通，最后他把头放在她的肩上，他又打了一个大大的哈欠，简直让人疑心这会让他的下巴脱臼。

“我醒来时，你会在这儿对吗？”他的声音几乎快要听不见了。

“当然，我会在这儿。”她温柔地保证道，“现在睡吧，博士，你太累了。”

“不知道为什么……”他呼出一口气，他脑袋的重量最终软软地压在了她的肩膀上。

罗丝轻轻地笑了一声，在他唇边留下一个绵长的吻，指尖在他手臂上上下抚摸着。她不是很累，她不知道自从她离开平行宇宙，时间过去了多久，但她确定自己回到塔迪斯之后已经睡过一整晚了。她一边凝视着他那张俊俏的，平静的睡颜，一边无声哭了起来。她的双手能够摸到他的皮肤，她能够感受到他缓慢而平静的呼吸声吹在她脖颈上，还有他那瘦削的身体躺在她柔软的曲线上。她不明白为何他的出现能让她的心脏跳得那么快，她的身体一下子充满了那么多快乐，她的头发都激动地竖起来了，但她不需要明白。她不想解释她感受到了什么，因为没有一个词汇可以定义她胸中翻涌的爱意，无法压抑的渴望抓挠着她的胃，让她忍不住把他抱得紧紧的，让她融进他的身体，浸入他的气味。她爱他，根本不需要理由。如果说在和他一起时空旅行的那段日子里，她学到了什么，那一定是尝到了疯狂的滋味是多么美妙。现在，他们又能一起做些疯狂的事了。这让她感到无比快乐。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：
> 
> 第三章原文里有一句Stories end, but they never die.  
我很喜欢，于是私心把它用在另一个语境里“虽然第四季之后博士和罗丝的故事结束了，虽然他们只是故事中的两个角色，但他们永远不会消失，他们的冒险，他们的爱情，他们的相遇，对喜爱他们的人而言都是珍贵的宝藏。”

罗丝焦虑地咬着自己的指甲盖。后脚跟反复敲击格栅的声音打破了控制室里唯一的寂静，她发现自己很难乖乖坐在弹跳椅上，也没法一直闭着嘴。她的嘴巴张张合合好几次了，但每一次她这么做的时候，他总是扯着自己的头发，或是小声嘀咕着，这提醒她现在最好不要用一些讨厌的问题去打扰他。在他摆弄着面板上那上百个指令时，她只是用那双充满耐心和不安的眼睛盯着他，他一会儿谨慎小心地拨弄着开关，一会儿用拳头重重敲击那些按钮。她很想帮忙，但显然他不会让她来帮他——就算他没明确这么说，想想他用手肘轻推开她的方式，还有当她站得离那些指令键太近时他紧闭的嘴唇，她也就知道了。

于是罗丝只好自己坐在弹跳椅上，全神贯注地在一旁看着。她其实很喜欢像这样子在一边看着他。他站在那里，一只手搭在臀上，一只手胡乱扯着他乱糟糟的头发，想着接下来要干什么。还有他俯身检查按钮的时候，那双性感的眼镜每从他鼻梁上滑下来一次，他都要调整一次——现在他的眼镜已经或多或少成为了她的恋物癖之一，虽然她还没有意识到它能挑起自己一些令人兴奋的幻想，但实际上它已经适用过一次了。当他没有找到自己想要的东西时，他会懊恼地紧咬住牙齿，这使得他的下巴呈现出一个完美的弧度，通常还会伴随着一阵大声的喘息，他的鼻子气愤地张得老大。长而敏捷的手指以一种几乎是诱惑性的方式在键盘指令上滑过，就像是他在抚弄一张古老竖琴上的细弦。

但是她在此时此刻最爱的还是他的生命力。他充满精力地从一个按钮跑向另一个，惹得他周围的空气都嗡嗡作响，在他大力的动作下，那条长裤甚至有撕裂的危险，还有他在控制台跳华尔兹似的拉起杠杆、按下钥匙，输入新的数据和坐标。她觉得自己可以听见他脚步下的音乐，随着他的手臂的挥动在空气中传开，他的嘴巴还喃喃自语地唱着歌词。看见他这么有活力对她来说真是一种安慰。胡子刮得干干净净，鬓角修理得齐整，头发也剪短了，她以前习以为常的毛发终于回到了正常的长度。崭新的褐色条纹西装搭配蓝色衬衫和领带——只不过夹扣还是又旧又脏。

最重要的是，他的身体在一周之内变化得如此之大。之前她很担心他那张苍白的脸，但现在他的脸颊发着红光——这可能是因为他现在正在奔跑运动的缘故。她之前看到他那么瘦，但是现在她知道在那些衣服和皮肤下隐藏着健康而强壮的肌肉，除了他瘦弱的四肢之外，这是一副由纯粹的力量雕琢出的漂亮躯体。看起来好像一切都恢复到了正常。就像他从来没有不说一句完整的再见就把她留在那个沙滩上，就像平行宇宙里的四年从来没有发生。他们两个人一直待在塔迪斯里，准备着要降落在宇宙深处去赶赴一些新的冒险。

“哈哈！”博士突然叫道，猛拍了一把控制台，把罗丝吓得跳了起来，“完成了！”

当博士带着几千瓦特的笑容看向她，还向她伸出手时， 罗丝激动地站了起来。她微笑着抓住他的手， 然后用指节在控制台上依次抚过，这时她感受到塔迪斯愉快的心情穿过她的手臂直达肩膀。她欣然接受了她在她后脑中的存在，让这一宽慰的脉冲流淌在她的血管中。博士一直在努力使他的飞船恢复如初，修补格栅下的上百条电缆，用他的音速起子修理破损的组件，只有在罗丝威胁他要是再不吃饭或者睡觉就要踢他屁股的时候，他才会停下来。现在塔迪斯终于好点儿了，可以准备穿过时间漩涡，带他们去任何想去的地方，任何一个他们的心灵和思想能够带领他们去的地方，那些远远超出她想象力以外的地方。

“那么，你想去哪儿，罗丝•泰勒？”博士张着大大的微笑问道，兴奋使他的手指不自觉地抓紧了她的，“过去，未来，炎热之地，极寒之地，连绵山川，优美海滩，深山密林？任何地方，任何时间，选一个！高兴起来吧，新的冒险要开始了！”

罗丝思考了一会摆在她面前的无限可能性。整个时空，整个时间此刻都在她指尖之下，这本该是个困难的选择。但其实不是。

“你能带我回家吗？”她轻声问道。

当她看到他眼中蒙上了受伤的阴霾，罗丝才意识到她问了一个多么糟糕的问题，她感觉到他的手指松开了她，他的肩膀骤然往下沉了沉。他的激情消失得比一道光还要快，取而代之的是一片黑暗，它吞噬掉了快乐的最后一块碎片。她用一只手指抬起他的下巴，让自己看向他的眼睛，再用手掌轻轻托住他紧绷的下颚。

“噢，博士，”她一边说，一边用拇指安慰着他，“我不是那个意思。我只是想去看看我们在伦敦的公寓。这个宇宙里的公寓。带上点东西，你知道，只是……一些家用物品。”

“好，”他点点头，鼻子里呼出一阵如释重负的叹息，“当然，没错。不过我们得快一点。我会把塔迪斯停在金丝雀码头事件之后。没有人会看到你，你本该是个死人。时间被锁定了，我们不能改变其中任何一点。”

“不会太久的，”她承诺道，这时候他在控制台上摆弄起一些按钮和杠杆，输入坐标，“还有……博士？”

“怎么了？”他问道，眼睛依然专注在屏幕上以确保飞船会沿着正确的航线走。

“如果你还敢怀疑我是不是会待在这里，等会可不要抱怨你的屁股开花。”

博士带着羞怯的微笑朝她扬起眉毛，但是当他看见她蜜糖般的眼睛深处闪着调侃的微光时，他知道她只是在开玩笑——或者他希望她是在开玩笑。他从不接受不可能性，因为他坚信他还没看到宇宙中的一切。但事实却是，罗丝•泰勒就在这，站在他身边，一只手放在自己的臀上，开玩笑似地瞪着他，这几乎要算得上是他认为极不可能发生的事之一。即使是在一周之后，他仍然很难相信躺在他床边的那个人是她，她身上石榴洗发水的香气不是他想象出来的，抚摸着他的手和那双盯着他的眼睛，真真切切地属于她。她用来亲吻他的嘴唇，和一早起来向他打招呼的可爱笑容都是为了他，他珍惜这份奇迹，就像珍惜世上最宝贵的礼物和最稀有的星辰。这都是罗丝的功劳。

他笑了笑，温柔地用指关节擦过她脸颊上的柔软皮肤，然后弯腰在她嘴唇上留下一个轻轻的吻，抹去她得意的傻笑。

“对不起，亲爱的，”他耸耸肩道歉，轻轻抓了一下她的手，“我不是在质疑你。我从来不会。只是……我不认为我能再承受一次失去你的滋味，还有……噢，快看，我们到伦敦了，趁着还有时间，我们该走了。”

博士快速结束了他的话，把视线转向别处，脚跟跟着晃动，就像他想要省略掉那段信息中最重要的一小块碎片，并且避免谈到他内心深处的恐惧。但没那么容易蒙混过关。罗丝抓住他的手臂，虽然他的眼睛不停在房间里打转，不让视线停在她担忧的脸上，但他最终还是得面对这件事。她那充满爱意的、令人欣慰的凝视在他心口燃烧起来，她的手缓缓地放到他的脖颈上，她的拇指在他紧绷的下巴上轻柔地打着小圈。

“我们已经失去过彼此一次了，博士，”她轻声说道，她嗓音中的韵律带着坚定的决心和灼烧的热情，“你回来找我，你给了我第二次机会去遵守我不能做到的承诺。直到死亡带走我最后一次呼吸之前，我都会是你的，博士。无论发生什么，我生命中的每一秒，我的每一次呼吸，我的每一次心跳……它们都是为了你，因为这是我能为你做的唯一一件事。我不得不承认，也许有一天，你会让我走。但是你仍然不会失去我，我一直会在这，”她的掌心指着他的胸膛，他的两颗心脏剧烈地跳动着，“还有这儿，”她的两只手指抬起来擦过他的脸颊，最终停在他的太阳穴上，“你不能失去你身体中的一部分。故事会结束，但它们永远不会消失。让我们一起写下一个好故事，好吗？”

“好吧，”他长长呼出一口气，被她的话深深打动了，“我……我很爱你，罗丝。我只是……”

“这个时候你应该微笑，而不是沉思。”她的指尖轻柔地点在他前额上，“看，博士，我就在这儿，我也不会去别的地方，所以拜托把这些催泪的演讲用在它们该用的场合吧，好吗？”

“好，我……我希望你是对的，”他羞怯地承认道，“对不起，我看起来这么傻气。” 

“如果你不傻的话，我可能就不会这么爱你了，”她调皮地耸了耸肩。

“很高兴知道这一点，”他微笑道，挠了挠她的痒痒肉——这引起了她的大笑，她还打了他头顶一下，“那么现在我们能走了吗，免得我又开始沉思？”

“当然！一切就绪！”

“嘿，那是我的口头禅，罗丝•泰勒！”

“那你来拿回去呀！”

罗丝在他抓牢她的手之前，先挣脱了出去，她笑着跑向大门，博士很快跟上她的脚步，孩子气地想要把她围在自己的臂弯中。这时她推开了门，迎接她的是那个熟悉的客厅，她的笑声比在水下点燃的火柴还要快地传了出来。她羞怯地走进房间，手指从柔软的沙发上拂过，仔细观察每一处无关紧要的细节，看着这一切，她的眼泪几乎要掉下来。小咖啡桌上留着一整杯冷掉的茶，周围堆着一堆边角折起的报纸和破烂的电视遥控器。一条绣着鲜艳花朵图案的长羊毛披肩随意丢在靠垫上，一只粉色拖鞋孤零零地扔在桌子下面，还有一条蓝色发带掉在扶手椅上。她能闻到鲜花的清香从厨房传出来，感受到房间里加热器的暖和温度，听到没有关上的小收音机放着低沉、低节奏的爵士曲。这一切看起来就像是几个小时前她妈妈刚刚从家里离开——事实上的确是这样，只是在平行宇宙度过了四年之后，看着屋里的这一切有点让人难过。她真希望她妈妈这个时候能把门踢开，手臂上挂满杂货店的袋子，大声地抱怨着这个见鬼的公寓里没人能给她帮忙。

但是罗丝知道她再也不能见到她了。她深深打了个寒颤，接着她感到博士用手臂环抱住她的腰，下巴温柔地依偎在她肩上。他用他的鼻子摩挲着她的耳朵，轻柔地摇了摇她，想要给她一些安慰和一些他不确定她是否需要的鼓励。毕竟他是她不得不离开她妈妈的原因，为了他，她把她的整个家庭都抛在身后，罗丝听见他张开嘴的气音，立刻就意识到他想说什么。

“别乱想，”她立刻打断了他，她在他臂弯里转了个身，却看见他充满担忧的蹙眉，“我很好，明白吗？” 

“如果你不难过那就不正常了，”他温柔地说道，从她前额上拨开一截头发，“要是你感觉不好，你不需要去假装。和我在一起的时候不需要这样做。”

“我知道，”她耸耸肩，心不在焉地玩着他的手指，“我只是……我会很想她，你能明白吧。我会很想他们。但这一切都没关系。妈妈已经和皮特继续开始新生活了，而我的余生都会和你一起度过，这样大家都会幸福。”

“那你快乐吗？”

“博士，不要让我再说一遍，”罗丝恼怒地叹了口气，“世上没有比和你在一起更好的了。我不会再说一次，所以你最好给我牢牢记住。跟随你是我做的正确的选择，如果有必要的话，我能做同样的选择成千上万次。所以拜托了，看在上帝的份上，相信我。我当然会思念我妈，因为我爱她，但是我并不后悔和你一起走，因为我爱你。现在她有了皮特，而我有了你。这是最重要的。”

“好吧，”他轻轻点点头，在她前额上留下一个温柔的吻，“那你想带点什么？”

罗丝朝他笑了笑，牵着他的手领他去她的卧室。当她看到房里那抹毛茸茸的粉色——从地毯到窗帘，还有床单，少女般的粉色到处都是，她不禁鼻头一皱——博士从进来开始就努力使自己不要笑出来，她不得不朝他嘟囔了一下。

“别笑，我装修这间卧室的时候才15岁呢。”她一边解释，一边开玩笑地打了他一下。

“噢，真的？”他抬起眉毛，挑了一个床上摆着的粉色垫子开始仔细研究，“你确定那时候你不是六岁，而且刚刚才发现芭比世界的奇妙？”

“你太刻薄了，”她又气又笑，开始在她的壁橱里翻找旧背包，“要是你取笑我取笑够了，请你帮我拿本书，就在我床头柜的第一个抽屉里。”

“遵命，罗丝•粉红公主。”

博士照她的吩咐去干活，在她把头埋进橱柜里找一些她觉得有必要拿走的衣服时，他挑了一本人造皮革封面的厚书，上面雕刻着的金色字体写着“美好的回忆”。他的兴趣被勾了起来，他随便翻开这本书的其中一页，却看见了一张照片，这让他愉快地笑了起来。年轻的小罗丝穿着一件浅蓝色睡衣，坐在圣诞树下，嘴巴里塞满了巧克力，她挥舞着一把塑料短剑，头上还带着配套的小头盔，她的脸上写满了快乐。这绝对不是一个他想象中的六岁小公主，但他觉得这才是她可爱的一面。他曾经看过她很多次打架的场面，比起一条粉色连衣裙，这套基本的骑士装备显然更配她。

罗丝从他的肩膀上方偷看到他在欣赏那张照片，于是笑着告诉他：“曾经有一段时间，我想当亚瑟王然后找到圣杯。”

“那你找到圣杯了吗？”

“事实上，我找到了，”她笑起来，把旧背包背到肩膀上，“那时候碰巧有只小小的塑料杯埋在我卧室的花盆里，听起来很疯狂是不是？当然，我妈从来没告诉我到哪里挖圣杯，也绝对没有把防水油布铺在花盆下好让我不要把毛毯弄脏。”

“这绝对算得上是个大冒险。”他笑着合起那本书，把它递给他。

“是啊，我甚至打电话给英国博物馆，告诉他们我的重大发现。我到现在也不明白为什么他们不相信我。”

“因为他们的科学委员会简直就是堆废物。”

“我觉得这的确是个好理由，”她微笑道，享受着和博士分享记忆的时光，“接下来，我要去我妈房间找点东西，然后就可以结束了。时间短到不需要在这儿扎个营地。你可以……在塔迪斯里等我。我不会太久。”

“好，”他想也没想就同意了，他知道她可能想在这个公寓里独自待上最后几分钟，“爱你。”

博士快速亲了她一口，然后轻轻捏了捏她的手，就往他的飞船走去。令人吃惊的是，这些小房间和狭窄的通道都让他感到一丝怀念，这倒是他没有想到的。这里没有发生过很多大事，但是那些记忆仍然原封不动地存在着。当他还穿着皮衣长着大耳朵时，他差点死在这个客厅里，他还在那个门厅前被杰姬打过亲过，他曾经无聊至极地看着那个小电视机里放的《伦敦东区》，一手还拿着索然无味的茶，努力想要吞下一口——因为拒绝它会表现得不太礼貌。总而言之，不是什么温馨的记忆。但是他能够经历这些事都要感谢罗丝，这都是为了罗丝，这都是和罗丝在一起的回忆。是她让一切都变得美好。变得那么值得。最后看了一眼这个屋子，他走进了塔迪斯，他知道这会是他们最后一次回来这儿。这是最后一件他从她身上剥离掉的东西。

博士在他身后关上塔迪斯的门，然后发出一声疲惫的叹息。

“我真希望我能找到圣杯，”他小声地喃喃自语道，“那才是我本应该给予你的。永恒的生命。那才够，不是吗？”

他伸向他的口袋，拿出一个小小的玻璃瓶，用拇指弹开了盖子。他厌恶地皱着眉头，盯着瓶里的明黄色药片盯了很久，不确定自己是否该吃一颗。接着他右手指拧了一下。最终他还是吞下了药片，来克服喉咙深处的焦虑，然后把玻璃瓶藏在他西装裤的口袋里，时间刚刚正好。

他一听见大门关上的声音，就把视线转向了控制台，但他很难不去注意她发红的眼睛，虽然她努力用笑容去掩饰了。他没有问她还要带上什么必需品，只是安静地看她把她的行李袋放下，看她调整脖子上一条以前从没见过的链子。他想，每个人都有自己的痛苦要背负。

罗丝走到博士身边紧紧地抱住他，把自己带着泪痕的脸埋进他的脖颈处，一句话也没有说。她知道他理解他现在的感受，她很高兴他用手臂牢牢搂着她，安慰地吻她的头顶，他纤长的手指轻柔地在她后背上摩挲着。

“没关系，亲爱的，”他轻声说着，一边亲吻着她的太阳穴，她的手蜷在他的衣领上，“我在这。你还有我。”

“我知道，”她小声地说道，擦掉自己脸颊上已经干了的眼泪，“谢谢你……带我回来。”

“无论你想要什么，罗丝。只要你说一声，我就会为你办到。”

“那……一片森林。”

“再说一遍？”他好奇地问道。

“早些时候，你问我我想去哪儿，”她拨弄着他的领带，微笑着提醒他，“我想去一片树林。如果你不介意的话。”

“你确定你想去吗？”

“好了，博士，拜托了。我发誓我很好。我们之前都同意’拒绝沉思’的条款了，所以就去一些我还没见识过的地方好好开怀大笑一下吧。”

“好吧，当然，”他点点头，他的瞳孔深处折射出一丝兴奋，“确实有个地方我想带你去看看，一个大森林，参天大树，奇花异草，宇宙中最棒的森林。虽然所有的森林都很好，我很喜欢森林，但是这一个……”

“博士？”

“对了，最好不要提前透露惊喜，”他意识到她打断了他的胡话，于是咯咯笑起来，“噢，你应该带上泳衣。再带包花生。但别问为什么。”

“你有时候确实有点疯狂，你自己知道这一点吗？”她咧嘴笑了笑，然后深深地吻上他。

“你就喜欢我这样。”他假装傲慢地耸耸肩，做了个夸张的鬼脸，想让自己摆出一副趾高气昂的样子，但他的脸红得厉害，与之形成了强烈的对比。

“是啊，你想的挺美，”她一边笑，一边刮了刮他的鼻子，“好吧，我去拿你的花生。我回来的时候，最好我们已经到那儿了。”

“噢，当然会，罗丝•泰勒！”她迈着一种他敢肯定她是故意要气他的步伐离开了，他在她身后大声叫着，“还有，你最好挑件比基尼！”

在她消失在他视线里之前，他看见她抖着肩小声说了句什么话，但他没有听见——她转进走廊的时候甚至走得更加大摇大摆。他真希望她能挑件比基尼。


	4. 第四章

罗丝拉上背包的拉链，把手臂伸进肩带，已经感觉到兴奋感像蝴蝶一样在她的胃里翩翩起舞。就是这一次。这是自从她回到他身边后，他们的第一次冒险。塔迪斯降落时发出的轻柔的呻吟和气息让她忍不住露出微笑，她急着想去冒险的焦急心情和飞船的情绪完美重合，颤抖的心电感应流拂过她的背颈，以温暖的快乐包裹住了她的思想。离上一次她和博士一起旅行穿梭于星辰之间已经过去了那么久，现在的感觉几乎就像是再一次回到了初次的冒险。同样的探索那些充满奇妙的新地方的渴望，同样的将要遇见新朋友和新物种的兴奋，同样的对离地球数光年之外的她一无所知的世界的向往，同样的去往另一个星系，在那些迷失在宇宙中的角落里呼吸和行走时感受到的讶异。唯一不同的是，这一次不会陷入因渴望和兴奋而导致的尴尬处境。这一次会比第一次更好。

她带着微笑跑回了控制室，博士正在那儿等她，身子倚在墙上，手臂环抱在胸前。当她跑到他面前的时候，他立刻站直了身体，伸手握住她，她也几乎在同一刻抓住了他。

“好了，罗丝•泰勒，”他笑着张开嘴，露出她之前从未见过的牙齿数量，“欢迎来到德瓦瑟姆。”

博士用脚推开了门，但是在罗丝走出去之前，他从身后变戏法似的拿出一顶草帽，把它戴在她头顶，却反遭到了她的一记怒视。

“这是用来干嘛的？”罗丝抱怨道，她竭力想要仔细观察下头上这顶装饰物，但她的眼睛几乎被挡住了，“你知道我对时尚不太感兴趣，但这简直是人类发明过的最丑的东西了。”

“只是一个保护措施，”他耸耸肩，把她头上那顶帽檐又压低了一点，“在这颗行星上发出光芒的恒星又老又大。这意味着它的光带有大量的紫外线辐射和潜在的晒伤可能性。或者也可以说是肌肤损伤？老实说，你们人类创造的词汇，只能用来描述在你们星系里存在着的东西，这一点还挺好笑的。无论如何，它是用来保护你的皮肤不受紫外线侵害，请不要摘下来，也不要假装把它丢了，一切都会没事。”

“好吧，”她屈服了，“不过等我们下次去购物的时候，还是记得提醒我买一顶好看点的帽子吧。”

“我得告诉你，这顶帽子产自三十六世纪，”他微笑着提醒她，“草帽可从来不会过时。事实上，这就是……”

“博士？”她打断了他的话，拿手捂住他的胸膛，“我们现在能走了吗？”

“噢，当然，”他微笑着点点头，“那就走吧。但是不要乱跑。”

罗丝笑了笑，往外走了几步，鲜绿色的苔藓在她的运动鞋胶底下发出清脆的咯吱声，同时一股出人意料的温暖裹挟住了她的身体，那种感觉就像是待在一个用羊毛制成的茧里。眼前的景象就像是她做梦都想看见的那样。树干高大得就像一座建筑直触天际，她几乎无法辨认出那些红黄相接的像伞篷一样的树叶，只有些许阳光从树叶交错形成的小孔中漏下来。看样子博士一点也没有夸张这儿的光照程度，因为尽管树冠的厚度厚得令人难以想象，从树叶和枝干中透过的少量光线也足以照亮他们周围的道路。土地上长满了巨大的植物，那些五彩缤纷的巨无霸花朵大到罗丝觉得自己可以翻滚进其中一片花瓣里，就像在一条柔软的地毯上一样。鲜艳的颜色从树皮上滴落下来，形成一大块粘稠的斑点，顺着树干的曲线慢慢向下延伸到根部，从红色融化成绿色和深紫色——罗丝心想，那看起来有点像是雨后街上的一滩汽车燃料。她看着博士拿手指沾了一点那个奇怪的粘稠物，把它递到她嘴边。

“尝尝看，”他笑着吮吸起自己拇指上沾到的粘稠物质。“这个宇宙中最棒的东西。当然香蕉除外。”

“它不会毒死我对吗？”她皱着眉头问了一句，不太确定她是不是该尝试这个几秒前自己还认为是和汽油差不多的东西。

“绝对安全，”他保证着，在她鼻子底下摆动起手指上的甜汁，“我大老远带你回来不是为了用糖浆谋杀你。来吧，罗丝，尝尝看，它很好吃。”

他沾取了更多的汁液放进嘴巴，装出一副十分夸张的享受，罗丝被他逗得笑了起来。她从他指尖上舔了一点，一股顺滑中带着甜味的味道立刻在她味蕾中绽开——她猜这是种介乎于枫糖浆和柠檬冰糖之间的味道，不过尝起来更好一些。当然这味道是很不错，只是比起这个，她刚才开玩笑似的舔过博士的手指时，他脸颊上因此而显现的红晕显然更让她赏心悦目。

“我……我想你已经知道它有多好吃了，”他清了清嗓子，结结巴巴地说道，当她湿漉漉的嘴唇离开他的手指后，他立刻拿手在自己的裤子上擦了擦，“如果你喜欢的话，我们回来的时候可以顺道在村子里挑些果酱。”

“好呀，”她靠在他身边说道，“它尝起来真不错。特别是从你手上尝到的，味道就更棒了。”

“罗丝•泰勒，”他一边叫道，一边用力拽起自己的领带试图减轻他领口处突现的紧张感，“你现在可是越来越不正经了。”

“才没有呢，”她笑着拿手肘推了推他，“行了，现在我已经迫不及待要看那些你想向我展示的东西了。”

“没错。往这边走。这儿离村子很近。”

罗丝握住他的手，心里感到一种久违的兴奋感，他们开始穿过树林走向通往村子的路。她惊奇地看着周围，双眼不停打量着那一株株看起来怪异但无比美丽的花朵和草木，这儿的昆虫和动物与她在地球上见过的全无一丝相似之处，树叶间投下的强光照在岩石上，闪烁着一种古怪的蓝色光芒。一切都是那么神秘莫测。她之前没有来过这儿，但不知为什么，这儿的景色看起来很眼熟。也许是因为在宇宙间穿梭太长时间的缘故，导致再也没有什么事能让她惊讶了。好吧，或许还要除去眼前的景象，此时他们转了最后一个弯，小镇的入口慢慢出现在他们面前。罗丝被博士拽着手想要走得更快一点，就好像他突然等不及要去和不远处的那个外星生物打招呼——罗丝不想把他当成是一样东西，因为他显然是活生生的，而且当他们走近后，他面对博士问候时的样子十分热情。

"塔夫基!"博士大笑着叫道，张开双臂去握那个外星人长着锋利爪子的巨大手指，“看见你真高兴，你好吗？”

“勇敢之心，”那个外星人打了声招呼，嗓音低沉又响亮，罗丝感觉到她的心脏都在胸腔里微微颤抖了，就连她脚下的土地也在摇晃。“吾很好，没有比今日照亮这个星球的光芒更好的了。至于博士，你是否成功地为受困的灵魂找到了平静之所？”

“没错，”他激动地回答道，往旁边走了一步，拉起罗丝的手，好让她能够不再藏在他身后——在此之前，她一直很好地让自己当个隐形人。“她就在这儿，罗丝•泰勒。”

“在命运中逆流而上的花朵，”他说道，蹲下来仔细地看着她，“吾从未见过这样脆弱的花瓣能够在神灵的风暴中存活下来，吾也从未见过一个灵魂身上覆盖着如此多的阴影。吾不认识这株玫瑰（罗丝），但它真正的美丽必然隐藏在它的荆刺之中。”

“噢，她的一切都是美丽无缺的，”博士微笑道，喜爱地朝罗丝看了一眼，“就像你的加妮西一样。”

“愿无限的祝福触及所有空虚的灵魂，吾很高兴遇见这株不朽的花朵。”

罗丝看着他朝她张开手指，意识到自己或许应该和他握个手。但她仍然无法相信这样一个生物能以如此流畅的方式说出这样亲切的话语。这个外星人比博士要高上两倍，也要壮上五倍，同时他的腿看起来又是那么瘦弱，好像根本无法支撑起他肌肉的重量。他的手臂比她的整个身体还要厚，同时她确信他的三根手指长得足够完全环住她的腰。他的皮肤像是由小而棕的鳞片组成的，一条脏脏的白色皮毛条纹从他的下巴延伸到他的肚脐所在之处——如果他有的话。他那双深邃的大眼睛隐藏在浓密的眉毛下，要不是有光线反射到那对明黄色的虹膜上，她可能就要错过他望着她时的温柔目光。她本可能会害怕他。因为他的爪子像鹰一样锋利，一排尖牙中有两颗犬牙长长地露在嘴巴外面，一对犄角比公牛还要大，还有强壮的肌肉在坚硬的皮肤下微微跳动……他的样子实在无法让人感觉到安全感。除了他的微笑。或者看起来像是一个微笑。

“罗丝？”博士小心地拉了拉她的手，轻声说道，“不要表现得太无礼。”

“噢，对不起，”她赶紧道了个歉，她意识到自己已经盯着对方太久了，于是立刻把自己的整张手放在了他冰冷而坚硬的手指里，“我也很高兴认识你。”

“吾有幸于结识玫瑰（罗丝），”他谦逊地说道，微微低头朝她鞠了一躬，“请问玫瑰（罗丝）是来联结库里常春藤的吗？”

罗丝没有错过博士那一瞬间的喘息声，他握住她的那几根手指突然间绷紧了，他的眼睛也突然睁大了。

“不不不，不是的，她不是来做这个的，”他结结巴巴地说道，挥动起空着的另一只手，好像这样做就能赶走这个外星人刚刚说出口的话，“不，当然不是。”

“这话什么意思？”罗丝困惑地问道，“联结什么？”

“吾记得博士想要玫瑰（罗丝）到这儿来联结库里常春藤，”外星人皱起眉——罗丝猜那是皱眉，不过她也不太确定。

“对，我们最后一次见面的时候我告诉过你，”博士点点头，一只手挡在脸上，试图想擦掉他脸颊上升起的红晕，“但不是现在。现在……还不是时候。”

“博士，你们到底在说什么？”罗丝带着强烈的疑惑又问了一次，“什么时间？什么常青藤？”

“罗丝，拜托，别问了，”博士恳求道，“看，塔夫基，我们来这儿是因为我想给她看看莉希，可以吗？”

“啊，看来博士很了解如何诱惑一株花，”外星人直起身带着敬意说道，“吾允许你们进入海之洞，但是博士不要忘记在夜晚降临之前返回村子。”

“不，我肯定不会忘记的。”博士用力点点头，表示自己会信守承诺，“谢谢你，塔夫基，谢谢你曾经为我做的事，还有你现在做的一切。”

“吾乐意帮助老朋友，”他一边说着，一边露出微笑，“吾永远不会忘记博士为拯救德瓦瑟姆人所做出的贡献。现在，博士该要走了。那朵玫瑰（罗丝）在等你。”

“没错，”他拍拍掌，迫不及待地要离开，以避免更多令人尴尬的谈话，“我们等会就回来，塔夫基。再次谢谢你。”

博士用他那三根手指做了一个复杂的动作当作告别的手势，罗丝发现自己没法复制那个动作，于是她只是微笑着朝那个友好的外星人简单挥了挥手，然后任由博士拉起她的手带她离开了。罗丝身上有很多特质，但她绝对不傻也不瞎，而且她注意到每当她想朝博士看过去的时候，对方都会避开目光。当他们进入城镇之后，这种情况就变得更糟了。街道上坐落着适合当地人体型的巨屋，路边还有几间简陋的商店，除了食物和她早先尝过的那种甜浆果酱之外，似乎没有什么生意。他们只走了几步，就又遇到了一群外星人，他们友好地向博士鞠躬示意，感谢他，并询问他是否是来这里联结库里常春藤的。面对同样的问题，博士给出了和刚才同样的反应——他尴尬地嘟囔了几句，脸上有些红，连带着抓住她的手劲也大了几分。不过谢天谢地，那些外星人很快就结束了和他们的谈话，转而回到自己的事情上去。他们继续往前走，但当他们路过一个又一个房屋时，那个问题一次次被重复提起，罗丝感觉博士的不安在不断加重，他握住她的手的力道几乎要让她血液不畅了。于是就在她的手指快被勒得没知觉的时候，她把他拉进了一个角落，把好不容易从他手里放开的手轻柔地搭在他的下巴上。

“博士，你能告诉我发生了什么事吗？”她温柔地问道，指腹在他的颧骨上轻轻擦过。

“罗丝，这真是……太丢脸了。”他长呼一口气，但仍然不肯看她。

“是因为那个什么常青藤？那是什么？为什么他们不停地问这是不是我们来这儿的目的？”

“那只是……这个星球上的一个仪式。一点儿也不重要，真的，我们应该……”

“博士。”她用目光警告了他，这使得他除了解释没有别的办法。

“好吧，”他败下阵来，做了一个深呼吸才说道，“上次我来这儿是因为我需要他们的帮助才能把你带回来，所以我告诉了他们我的经历，我还告诉他们你对我来说意味着什么，于是他们问我，我是不是爱你爱到愿意和你一起联结库里常春藤，因为如果不是这样，那他们就不会帮助我，所以我说是的，现在他们以为我们来这儿就是来联结常春藤的，当然事实上我们不是，因为如果你想和我结合的话，我也不会在这种突然的情况下请求你，所以请你忘掉我告诉你的这些吧，现在我实在是感到很丢脸，我们快走吧，不然我就要死在这份羞愧感里了。”

罗丝张大嘴巴瞪着博士，想要尽力去理解他口中吐出的那些字词的意思。但即便是看到他脸上露出了害羞的笑容，还有那些从脸颊一路烧到他蓝衬衫衣领上的红晕，亦或是当他感到不安时扯拽起自己耳朵的动作，这些都不能解答她的疑惑。没错，他看起来很可爱，而且绝对非常英俊，但这不是她想要的信息。停顿几秒后，她的大脑重新开始运作，这时一个单词在她的脑海中像回声一样重复出现。结合。联结库里常春藤。就是这个，一切都说得通了。

“噢，博士，”她低语道，温柔地用自己的前额抵住他的额头，“这就是你尴尬的原因？请求我和你结合？”

“我没这么说。”他一边低头盯着鞋尖，一边噘着嘴闷闷不乐。

“好吧，”罗丝轻轻地说道，难掩声音中的失望，“你当然没说。你不做这种事，我明白。”

“不，不，罗丝，我不是这个意思，”他赶紧回答，去牵她从他脸颊上垂下的手，“从来不是。”

“没关系的，博士，真的，”她耸了耸肩，只是微微用力地抓了抓他握住她的手指。

“不，这有关系，”他弯下身盯住她的眼睛，反驳道，“听着，亲爱的。我想要请求你和我结合。这是我最想要的东西。但是同时我也希望能把它放到一个特殊的场合上。这对我来说太重要了，我不想随随便便就向你提出这样的请求。拜托，罗丝，相信我。我真的想要请求你和我结合。只是需要一个恰当的时机，而不是我要被强迫着去做这件事。我想要的不仅仅是这个。”

他完全忘记了一件事，那就是他可能永远没有机会向她求婚，他只能尽自己最大的努力，咬紧牙关忽略那些侵入他大脑中的混乱思绪。如果不是因为如今他深陷的局面，他本来早就可以向她求婚了。只要他能找到好起来的办法，他一定会这样做的。他很清楚自己无法用他真正渴望的方式与她结合，但至少他能够像大多数人类那样和她结婚，就像他们想为彼此的感情命名那样。那就足够了。只能如此。

博士从思绪中反应过来，担心自己的表情是否透露了太多，但是当她用手掌轻轻地托住他的脸颊时，一切疑虑都消失了。

“我爱你这样认真的表情，这是我听过的最美好的事情，”罗丝笑了笑，“老实说，我和你是同样的感受。”

“你也这么想？你……不生气吗？”

“我当然不生气，博士。我永远不会对你生气。无论你做什么决定，无论你想要什么，我会一直爱你。”

“太好了，”他如释重负地呼出一口气，然后紧紧地抱住她，“我爱你，罗丝。我发誓当我求婚的时候我会尽可能做到完美。”

“最好是那样，”她笑了，然后快速地在他嘴唇上轻啄了一下，她的鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭他的，“现在带我去看那个……呃，莉希，是叫这个名字吗？”

“是的，”他微笑着肯定，然后把两人的手指勾在一起，“从这条小路上去就是了。我希望你不会害怕深水。”

罗丝还没来得及回答，他已经拉住她的手领着她走过一条长满苔藓的小径，他们从几个在村外忙碌的德瓦瑟姆人面前走过，他们问了最后几个关于常青藤的问题，但他却毫不理会。罗丝抬头看到小径的尽头，她疑惑地看着眼前那座离他们不远的巨山，那山顶高耸入云，纯白的积雪覆盖在两侧——相当稀奇的是，考虑到温暖的气候和过晒的阳光，她很庆幸博士给她戴了帽子，即使它丑得要命。当他们快走到尽头的时候，脚下的苔藓通通被鹅卵石所取代，就在罗丝想着他们快要撞上石墙的时候，她看见了一个正如那个外星人所说的通向洞穴的宽敞入口。

“基哈希洞穴到了！”博士激动地大叫着，与此同时他走得更快了，把罗丝拖在身后，直到他们最终走进了山洞。

罗丝吃惊地看着洞穴的内部，她觉得自己从来没有看见过这样美丽的东西，或许以后再也看不到了。岩壁上有一个豁口，漏下点点光亮，照在一个周围镶着浅浅沙滩的如绿松石一样明亮的湖泊上，沙滩上覆盖着雪白的沙子，还有一些她刚刚在森林里见过的宝蓝色的石头。几株植物分散在四周——由于它们的体积很大，哪怕是只有几株看起来也非常多——长着多彩羽毛的巨大飞鸟悠闲地在半空中滑翔，吟唱着一支催眠似的曲调，听起来既忧郁又愉悦。

“多美啊，”博士笑着赞叹，笑声回荡出很远很远，差不多一分钟后才消失。“整整20亿年的造物，这个宇宙中唯一一个如此美好的山洞。我一直无法理解这样的造物是如何存在的，这真是一个用无聊的石头创造的伟大成就。”

“它有多特别？”罗丝一边问，一边用鞋尖去戳脚下的沙石。

“这是个沙漏结构，罗丝，”他解释道，示意她站在湖面的边缘上，“这座山中的湖泊没有底部。这意味着内部有一个点处于塌缩状态，有点像是沙漏中的沙子。同样的情况也发生在这个星球的另一边。但依推测来看，这是不可能发生的事。话说回来，其实我对这个星球上的东西一无所知。但这多有意思啊，你不觉得吗？”

“我想是的，”她微笑着点点头，放下她的小背包，“这么说来，那些花生就是为这些鸟准备的吧？它们就是莉希？”

“噢，不是，它们不是莉希。是时候把花生拿出来了，给我看看你的比基尼，罗丝•泰勒。”

“忘了告诉你，我也带了你的游泳短裤。是时候给我看看你的腹肌了，博士。”

“好吧，”他慢吞吞地说着，然后抓住罗丝扔给他的游泳裤，“我想，在爱和战争中，一切都是平等的。不要在我换衣服的时候偷看，行吗？”

“你都一千岁了，还像个修女一样古板。”她轻轻笑起来，把自己的帽子扔到一边。

博士迅速脱掉衣服，套上那条短裤，以免引起她的怀疑。他往身后偷偷看了一眼确定她没有在看他，于是充分利用这个机会取出了一片药片，他把药片安全地藏在了其中一个口袋里。向她隐瞒这件事变得越来越困难，特别是接下来几天他吃药的频率会越来越高，他知道她有多聪明，不会注意不到那些细节。他隐藏的这一切一定会被发现，但是他希望再晚一点，等情况变得再好一点。他清清嗓子，熟练地折叠好换下的裤子放在旁边，他转过身去，呼吸一下子哽在了喉咙里。

“我当初说的是比基尼，不是……算了别管了。”他指着她身上的衣服，几乎要尖叫起来，一阵颤栗爬上了他的背脊。

“对不起，这是唯一一件能穿的了，”她耸耸肩道歉道，“塔迪斯不让我找到我放在卧室里的那件连体泳衣。”

“噢，这很好，太棒了，真的，我不介意。”

“我也这么想。”她咧着嘴笑道，在他那因赞叹而半张的嘴上亲了一口。

过了一会，博士清清嗓子，阻止自己继续盯着那片平滑的奶油肌肤，尽管那些被稀少的黄色比基尼布料遮掩住的部分没有留下太多他能想象的空间，他弯下腰去拿包着花生的袋子，把它递给罗丝。

“往水里撒一点就行了，”接着他又将一把水果塞进她的手里，“我们要把它们引到水面上来。”

“你说的它们到底是指什么？”

“它们是你想见到的，”他笑着简单回答道，“来吧，亲爱的，来撒一点。”

罗丝装出一副恼怒的样子轻轻打了他屁股一下，然后照他教的那样做了，博士用手指环成圈在嘴里吹了一个尖锐的口哨，在山洞的岩壁上发出响亮的回声。他重复做了一次这个动作，然后又做了一次，花生一个接一个掉进清澈如蓝的湖水深处。罗丝开始不耐烦地踩着脚摇晃起来，她盯着湖面看是否有动静，看是否有东西来了。然后就在那一刹那，她看见一个巨大无比的阴影在几英尺下移动，这时平静的湖面被温柔的涟漪打破了，紧接着变得越来越强烈，她叫了起来。

“博士，快看。”她小声喊着，兴奋地指着眼前的动静。

“莉希来了，”他微笑着说道，在她身后环抱住她，“你会爱上它们的。”


	5. 第五章

罗丝惊讶地看着湖面裂开，两双明蓝色的眼睛注视着她。要不是因为那个动物现在正懒洋洋地漂浮在离湖岸几英尺远的地方，她会觉得它们很美的。

“所以，这就是你的计划，博士，”她小声说道，不知不觉地把背靠得离他的胸膛更近，“给我看看有什么怪物能把我们俩全部吃掉后再用我的胳膊当牙签？真是个好计划。”

“噢，他们以植物和岩块为食，她不会吃我们的，”他笑着环抱着她的腰，拉着她离湖边更近一些。

“这么说来，这是个雌性？”

“当然，”他大声地点点头，“请允许我介绍一下，这位是库拉。”

“而且它们还有名字，”罗丝煞有其事地说道，“它们当然应该有名字。哪有长着巨翼的鳄鱼没有名字呢。”

“严格说来，不算是名字，”博士一边解释，一边扔给那只动物更多的花生，“你可以说这是个头衔。简单地翻译过来，库拉就是守护者的意思。”

“这些名字是谁想出来的？”罗丝问道，这时那个生物通过张开的鼻孔往外呼出了一大口气，她小小地后退一步。

“他们自己命名的。罗丝，这可是一个高智慧高情感的物种。他们通过心灵感应波和声音进行交流，他们有自己的语言。这下面有一个集体，一个层级分明的社会系统。上次我问的时候，他们大概有三百个这么多。”

“那它们友好吗？”

“这一物种已经有数百年没有天敌了，所以这发展成为整个宇宙中最和平的种族之一。在这儿你再也找不到比他们更友善的了。你只需要信任他们。来吧，跟我一起来。”

博士温柔地拉起她的手走进湖里，直到水淹没了他的膝盖，罗丝欣喜地发现湖水和周围环绕着他们的空气一样温暖。不过，这个生物庞大的身躯和令人望而生畏的目光仍然让她不太安心，当它张开嘴露出数不清的尖利牙齿时，她忍不住打了个哆嗦。她只得紧紧跟着博士，这时他终于完全潜入了那绿松石似的湖水里，他的头暂时消失在水面下，然后又砰的一声冒出来。他小心翼翼地转到她身后圈住她的腰，踢了几下脚，让他们的身体靠近野兽。

“好了，亲爱的，”他低声说着，把下巴放到她肩膀上，“现在你来摸摸她。温柔点，让她好好适应你。他们的好奇心可能会显得他们有点儿热情。”

罗丝努力把手指放到那只野兽的脑袋旁边，脚在水里蹬着想和它保持一个适当的距离，但是她的手一碰到坚硬的鳞片就缩了回去。倒不是因为低沉的隆隆声让这个生物的皮肤发出了微微颤动，也不是因为后颈倒竖的毛发让她打断了接触。而是因为有一种柔和的声音正回荡在她的脑海中，温柔的韵律里有一种几乎古怪的特质。这是一首积极欢快的歌，要不是讶异和困惑占据了她的身体，她可能已经笑出来了。

“我能听到她，”她用充满赞叹的眼神看着那只野兽，小声说道，“就在我的脑袋里。她让我觉得……我不知道怎么形容，快乐？”

“哈，我说了她是个心灵感应者，”博士笑起来，伸出手去抚摸它的头，“她跟我一样能通过触摸实现心电感应。看到她鼻子上的蓝色斑点了吗？伴侣之间就是通过这个交流的。有点像是你们所说的爱斯基摩式的吻，他们只是彼此碰触这个斑点，就可以共享彼此的感受和思想。”

“谁能想到跟公交车一样大的鳄鱼会做这样可爱的事情呢？”罗丝傻笑着，转过头去用自己的鼻头蹭了蹭他的，“所以我觉得有点怪很正常是吧？”

“没错，”他笑着确认，“他们的心灵感应能力比我的要强大得多，因此，这就是为什么你能感受到一种即时的联接。她能感受到你感受到的东西，所以别怕，她无法理解你的感情，虽然这会让事情变得有点儿奇怪。要是她喜欢你，她会带我们去帕罗峡谷，所以尽力不要表现得太粗鲁。”

“我也没法对一个能整个吞掉我的生物表现出粗鲁。”

“有道理。现在，好好地抚摸她，不要打断联接。你很快就能知道她愿不愿意帮我们这个忙。”

罗丝再一次伸出手去摸这只生物的头，她立刻感受到后颈处升起一种奇怪的发痒感，好像有声音在她脑海里生根发芽，回响在每一处肌肉的每一处纤维里。尽管她已经尽力不让自己像个傻瓜一样，但这一次她终于控制不住地笑出了声。感受到一只动物的情感，这带给她一种陌生的体验，与此同时，她又觉得她再也不会经历如此美好的事情了。歌声越来越响，但罗丝确信它的嘴里没有发出任何声音，她仍然觉得手下那块厚实的皮肤有节奏地跳动着，就像是有轰隆的雷声在它的喉咙里翻滚。

她不太确定博士所说的不要太粗鲁是什么意思，因为即使她想要这么做，她也做不到。她的个人情感完全被丽海的情感压过了，她也不知道这只野兽是如何了解她想尽力展现友好的意图。这种感觉和博士心灵感应的接触完全不同。她习惯于他在她脑海中的存在，也逐渐学会掌握与他分享思想和亲密的情感，而此刻的这种心灵感应对她而言是全新的体验。像是她的一切都被凭空抹去，取而代之的是一个不属于她的人格。她吸进的每一口空气赋予了野兽的歌声更多的气息，她呼出的每一口空气都伴随着一阵轻柔的笑声。过了一会，她甚至分辨不出这些笑声是否真的来自于她，又或者只是这只野兽情绪波动的结果。她无法让自己去在乎这一点。

丽海突然将头埋入水中的举动打断了他们之间的联接，罗丝小小喘出一口气，所有现实的感知立刻像潮水一样恢复过来，从水珠飞溅的声音到博士托住她手的触感，还有他的嘴唇贴在她脖子肌肤上的温度。

“你做的太好了！”他笑起来，声音中充满了自豪，“现在跳上去。我们一起去帕罗峡谷吧！”

“等等，你该不会是指望我骑上一头巨型鳄鱼吧？”现在罗丝的思路已经完全清晰了。

当博士把一条腿跨上那个生物的脖子的时候，她想她得到了答案，此时那个生物已经贴心地潜得更深，好让他爬得更容易。等到安全坐稳了，他扭了扭身子，双手抓住面前巨大的鳞片，两脚放在它的翅膀和身子之间。接着他咧开嘴伸出手，她也只好抓住它，让自己被拉到丽海的背上。

“不会太久的，”她一坐到他身边他就向她保证，她的手臂紧紧地抱住他的腰，“就几分钟的功夫。”

“它飞得很快吗？”她问道，此时那一点轻微的担忧也被兴奋所取代了。

“呃，那要看情况，”说话间，那只野兽已经几乎完全重新浮出水面，转向他们期待着要到达的方向，“你尝到冒险的滋味了吗，罗丝·泰勒？”

“噢，得了，你知道我是怎么想的，博士，”她微笑着把下巴靠到他肩膀处，“我最喜欢刺激的冒险。”

“这可是你说的，亲爱的，”他眨了眨眼睛，“安全第一，确保你的脚不要在她翅膀上施加太多压力，也不要松开我。噢，还有尽量别叫得太大声，你会让她紧张的。”

“尖叫？为什么我会……”

她还没问完，就被自己一阵大声的呼叫给打断了，刚才博士轻柔地踢了踢野兽的身侧，它的整个身躯都随着翅膀有力的拍打而浮动起来。她感觉她自己整个人掉了下去，这时她才意识到丽海的脑袋直指山洞的顶部——那看起来就像是它身子的其余部位。他们不是在往前飞，而是在向上飞。随着一阵快要震裂她耳鼓的呼啸声，坚硬的翅膀切割开空气，波浪的尾迹指引着他们的航线，他们飞起来了。罗丝死死抓住博士的腰，她的大腿在对压下颤抖着，她用尽自己全部力气将它们挤压在丽海坚硬的鳞片上，拼命地保持身体正直，但这个生物起飞的角度是那样不可思议，而每一次翅膀的挥动都会给这副身躯带来强烈的震动。

当丽海收拢起身侧的翅膀，开始在空气中快速旋转起来时，眼前的整个景象都转变为成百上千种形状不明的颜色，罗丝忍不住尖叫起来——而这引来了博士的大笑和一阵愉悦的叫声。

“哦呼！”他开心地叫着，大胆地松开一只手，在空中张开一个胜利的手势，“太棒了！加油，姑娘！”

“你说的是探险，不是自杀！”罗丝喊叫着，这时这只野兽开始自由落体，它的所有动作都停止了。

她冒险睁眼往下看，湖水漫过丽海的鳞片化作一阵大雨降在湖面上，这一切都太近太快，超出她的承受范围之外。在他们要撞到湖面上被拧断脖子之前，她又尖叫起来，而就在最后一秒这只生物突然展开了翅膀。他们开始在湖面上慢悠悠地滑行，它锋利的爪子割断了平静的水面，等到罗丝确认它不会再一次试图谋杀他们，她放开了她紧抓着博士的游泳裤松紧带上的一根手指，在彻底松手之前，她狠狠拉了一下它。这就像是用鞭子在他背上抽了一下，博士不体面地大叫了一声。

“喂，你拧得我好疼！”他一边抱怨一边揉起皮肤上发红的一块。

“你活该！”她骂道，努力想要隐藏起声音里的颤音。“下一次你要是想做什么可怕又危险的事情之前，我希望你能提前给我一点警告。”

“可怕？真的吗？”他担心地皱起眉，转过头来却只看见她脸上的一丝微笑，与她话中的惊恐感完全不符合。

“没错，可怕，”她咧起嘴笑着，慢慢挪过去把自己的胸部靠到他后背上，“还很危险。但你能不能……叫她像刚刚那样再做一次？”

“噢，罗丝·泰勒，我爱你的想法！记住一定要贴紧我，接下来的事会更好玩的！”

罗丝还没来得及抓紧博士，他又轻踢了下那只生物。巨翼的挥动抬高了它的身体，湖面在一瞬间远离了他们。如果罗丝能勇敢地把手臂抬高到头顶，她可能会摸到一块悬挂在岩壁顶上的闪光的钟乳石，那尖部垂着一团紫色的凝状物。她不知道他们到底飞得有多快，但鉴于她耳朵里飕飕作响的风声，她的头发疯狂鞭打着脸颊的滋味，还有他们不得不俯身靠前以避免被气流压强推出去的姿势，她觉得最好还是别想太多了。无论速度有多快，这都令人感到惊奇。

至于博士，他现在非常愉悦。他正在享受着过去数十年里最有趣的事情，如果他说这份快乐与罗丝·泰勒无关，那他绝对是在撒谎。他感受着她环住他的手臂上的柔软肌肤，飘动的金发瘙痒着他的后颈，听着她的笑声和她的说话声传入他耳朵的美妙感觉。现在只有他们两个人，而这个小小的冒险提醒了他在他们分开之后的漫长岁月里他俩不曾一起做过的事。就因为一个愚蠢的杠杆，罗丝被吸入一个从他自己那条线上脱离的时间线，无数时间被浪费，无数次能够告诉她，她对自己意义非凡的机会都错过了。他希望一切可以变得不同。他希望他可以有那么一刻足够勇敢地忘掉那些愚蠢的原则，然后告诉她他的真实感受。他应该告诉她，他爱她，并且付出比之前更多的努力让她待在他身边。他早就该做这件事。尤其是现在他已经能感受到寒冷而古怪的刺痛感逐渐从他的右手指尖蔓延到手肘的弯曲处。他本来期待着想要更多，但现在他知道不可能了。很快，他会不得不告诉罗丝真相。很快，这对苦难的恋人团聚的故事将转变为一个噩梦最黑暗的时刻。

博士努力把这些糟糕的想法和难受的身体感受都赶跑，而此时罗丝正激动地抱着他，她的笑声回响在狭窄通道的石墙上。

“来呀，博士，再快一些！”她大声地呼喊着，几乎盖过了他们穿梭其间的猛烈风声。

“好啊，”他点点头表示同意，暗自希望她不会注意到他声音里轻微的抖音，“抓紧了。她可是个杂技演员。”

博士把手按在丽海脑袋后面的一个巨大的凸起上，用心灵感应向它传输了一些希望它照着做的画面。一阵低吼很快在它的喉咙里响起，同时它身体的震动也变得更加强烈，一直持续到它的嘴巴大张开来，一声沙哑的咆哮响彻在洞穴的墙壁上。罗丝心想，天呐，它果然是一个杂技好手。这个庞大的野兽几乎是以每小时一百英里的速度做了一个惊人的滚翻，罗丝发誓刚刚那一下让她的心脏和胃在胸腔里急速地翻滚起来，好像再也没有东西可以留住它们似的。丽海在空中飞舞起来，急速地右转，接着又是左转，以一个出乎意料的角度俯冲下来，又用它的翅膀有力地扇动着飞上去。他们在湖面上滑行，几乎贴着石壁飞行，又堪堪逃离被顶部伸出的巨大岩石割断脑袋的危险，还要和双翼的猛烈冲击与失去平衡的危险作斗争。这实在是太令人兴奋了。

“准备好去参观帕罗峡谷了吗！”他大声叫着，在一个反重力的环形运动之后，罗丝大笑着拍了拍博士的肚子。

“当然！”她回答得很慢，因为丽海的速度也降了下来，缓慢地朝着一小片白色海滩潜过去。

他们像掉在一个松软的枕头上一样着陆在海滩上，在这里，无声取代了狂暴的风声和那只野兽喉咙里轰隆作响的吼声，这才让她意识到刚刚的整个经历是多么的吵闹。她没有注意到博士早已经在那只野兽身边等着她了，他的脸上浮现出一个大大的微笑，然后向她伸出一只手。她傻笑着抓住他的手指，随他踏上了温暖、细薄的沙地，那简直像是用真丝编制而成的地毯。

“你还好吗？”博士微笑着问道，重新给她调节了一下她肩膀上歪斜的比基尼带子。

“这真是太棒啦！”她拍着手，充满热情地在原地跳了几次，再投入他的臂弯，“天知道我有多怀念这一切。”

“你指的是什么，恐惧和危险？”他低声笑着，用自己的拇指轻柔地抚摸着她的臀部。

“不是。好吧我是说，是的。但是我怀念的是和你一起做这些事。”

“你这么想？”他笑着抬起一边眉毛。

“亲爱的，”她边说边用手指戳他的胸膛，“你不知道没有你我的生活有多无趣。想想看，如果我们在平行宇宙发现了一头独角兽，火炬木会做些什么？他们会把它锁在一个地方研究它。真无聊。如果你发现了一头独角兽，你会说一句该死的，然后一边嚼着香蕉一边骑着它，还要大声叫着拥有一个魔法头角是多么精彩。你让所有事情变得有趣，即使有时候我们离死亡只有一步之遥。这就是我们两个人共同生活的故事。我真的很想念它。我很想念你。”

“我也很想念你，”他轻柔地说着，亲吻上她的前额，“泰勒小姐，现在我们是不是该继续我们故事的旅程去拜访一下帕罗峡谷？那儿没有魔法头角，但是也有一些魔法玩意儿。如果你相信那些是的话。”

“只要我看见你在我身边，我愿意相信任何事情。”她笑着吻上他。

博士也回了一个笑容，紧紧扣住她的手指。他们轻拍了一下丽海的头以示感谢，然后朝着一个像是通往用树枝和常青藤做成的洞穴的入口走去。罗丝不知道在那绿叶帘子的另一头有什么在等待着他们，因为它看起来像是这整个洞穴里唯一一处被黑暗吞噬的地方。博士小心翼翼地拂去落叶以拓宽这条通道，然后用一个小小的手势请罗丝进来，他眨了眨眼安慰她，这儿没有什么可害怕的。

罗丝往里走了几步，当她好不容易看到里面那美丽的奇观时，她忍不住惊呼了一声。对于其他的山洞而言，这个峡谷实在是太小了，但即便如此，她之前也从没见过这样美的景色。大块的黄色水晶从鲜红的花朵和翠绿的叶片组成的迷宫中随意地探出头来，那些悬挂在头顶的冰柱像是在掉落到植被绒制成的地毯之前，就被时间冻住了一般。罗丝总觉得这些水晶是活着的。数百只小小的萤火虫身上发出的亮光慵懒地漂浮在空中，反射出它们光滑的表面，温煦的暖风从入口吹进来，弄皱了地上的落叶，而这给人一种那些水晶正在移动的错觉。

博士在她身后走着，指向峡谷里一个罗丝刚刚没有注意到的角落。

“那儿就是魔法开始的地方。”他在她耳边轻声说着，拇指在她的肩膀上轻轻擦过。

罗丝不知道一个位于峡谷偏僻位置的地方能有多么奇妙的东西，因为这里的其余部分已经足够让她两眼放光，合不拢嘴。尽管如此，她还是慢慢地朝着博士指向的地方走过去，努力不让自己打扰到四周的萤火虫，小心不踩到那些长在白沙上的小花。那些直接雕刻在石墙上的东西像是一个烧窑，在不同部位凿刻出复杂的图案，再被填充上鲜艳的颜色。一些简陋的工具放在它的旁边——那些工具就跟几年前她跟着学校参观熔炉时见到的一样——还有烧焦了的煤仍散落在一个小坑的底部。在这样一个天然无污染的洞穴里看见这些不寻常的东西有点儿奇怪，但是罗丝仍旧不明白为什么博士如此热衷于带她来这个特别的地方。直到她发现了一个悬挂在铁钩上的篮子，当然这不是重点，重点是篮子里的东西。

博士环绕住她的腰部，下巴靠在她肩膀上，鼻尖不住地摩擦她的脸颊，她在他的碰触下微微颤抖着。她捡起那篮子里的一件旧T恤——整个袖子和底部的大半部分都烧没了——但是她一下子就认出了那上面到处都是的蓝紫色花样。这是她的衣服。

“这是唯一一件能够提醒我，你的肌肤有多么柔软和温暖的东西。”博士一口气说出口，指尖擦过那件已经变得破破烂烂的衣服。

罗丝咬着自己的嘴唇，泪水充盈了她的双眼，她不知道这样一件破烂衣服竟能让她哭成这样。她发抖的手指又捡起了一个小小的玻璃瓶，她立刻就知道这样东西也是她的。

“你的香水，”他解释道，虽然没那个必要，“让我想起你闻起来有多香，也让我想起我有多爱每次我们拥抱的时候，你脖子上散发出的气味。”

“还有这个……《银河系漫游指南》？”她拿出一本旧书，小声地问道。

“这让我想起我在图书馆为你朗读这本书，你枕着我入睡时脸上露出的恬静睡容。”

“这只耳环呢？”

“银制品。强大又珍贵。就像你一样。”他补充道，“这还有一张你妈给我们俩拍的照片。为了让我记住你的笑容。以及塔迪斯和其他人的访谈记录手册。这些让我想起你和我在一起的时候，你有多么善良地对待遇到的每一个人。”

“但是……”罗丝在他臂弯里转了个身，靠在他胸膛上，“为什么？这和我有什么关系？”

博士竭力对她笑了笑，但罗丝的心里却感到一阵剧痛，因为她注意到他几乎要哭了。

“我尝试了一切回去找你的办法，”他开始说道，无意识地摆弄起她比基尼上的带子结绳，好像他很紧张似的，“我甚至尝试了一些我从前根本不相信的东西。我听说德瓦瑟姆人有一个传说。如果你失去了你心爱的人，帕罗海峡的水晶能够帮助你找到他们。你要带上所有能让你想起你失去的那个人的东西，把它们和一颗水晶投进你右后方的那个炉子里烧掉，最终你会得到一颗小小的宝石，它会指引你回到那个人的身边。他们认为这整个仪式有着魔法的力量，因为它在这两个人之间创造了某种羁绊。所以我完成了这个仪式……好吧，不管怎样我尝试过了。”

“那么……这个仪式生效了？”她轻轻地问道，不断打量着他脸上的每一处细节，除了不看他的眼睛，因为那会让她想哭。

“我更愿意相信它有所帮助，”他害羞地耸耸肩，“每次我看着这块石头，它都会提醒我我为什么要做这些事。为什么我需要你，为什么我不肯放弃。某种意义上，它就像是精神安慰剂。”

“你是个无神论者，还是个科学家，你也会寻求精神帮助？”她用手指抚摸上他的前臂，泪中带笑地说，“你一定比我想象的还要绝望。”

“噢，你绝对想象不到，罗丝·泰勒，”他笑起来，“我甚至祈祷过。当我双手合十跪在祭坛前，我意识到这是我生命中做过最愚蠢的事了。”

“要是能亲眼看到这一幕，我一定会愿意花钱的。”她咯咯地笑起来，在他下颚上亲了一口，“你还做了哪些让我感激不尽的事？”

“噢，呃，很多很多，”他做了个鬼脸快速略过这个问题，“也许之后我会慢慢告诉你。话说回来，你喜欢这个峡谷吗？”

“我得承认，当我第一眼看到它的时候，它真的很漂亮。不过……就在刚刚，你把它变成了整个宇宙中最美的地方。”

罗丝踮脚站着，小心地用手指捧起他的脸，她在他巧克力色的瞳孔深处看见了满溢的爱和情感。他们之间的感情从未消失。她心脏某处永远跳动着同样的雀跃，她的胃里永远飞舞着快乐的蝴蝶，只要看到这个出色的人，她永远会有同样的渴望，她会在同一时间又哭又笑。她爱他，超出了她自以为能够爱一个人的程度。她愿意为他做任何事，她甚至愿意为他死。这么一想，不知怎么的，接受他为她做的那些事反而变得容易了。她永远不会背弃他。她也觉得她值得这一切。她会尽一切努力把握住这第二次机会，告诉他他不是白费力气。

她缓缓倾身向前，把自己的唇印上他的，他的眼里闪现出和她一样的光芒。

“我爱你，我的博士。”她轻声低语着，手指缠上了他的头发。

“我爱你，我的罗丝。” 他一边回答，一边加深了这个吻，带着她瘦削的身体靠近自己。

罗丝惊讶地听见他的声音在她脑后诵唱般念着自己的名字，她确信这是不可能发生的。但由于沉沦在那个吻里，她觉得最好还是屈服于此刻的情感。我爱你。这句话他重复了一遍又一遍。我也爱你。在他的舌头舔向她的上颚时，她回答道。直到宇宙尽头。他这样说着，她的手指紧紧缠绕着他头顶的乱发。我回来了，她结束了这段对话，与此同时他用手把她拉得离自己更近，近到他们几乎无法感受到彼此的心跳在胸腔里一前一后地鼓动着。永远。


	6. 第六章

罗丝在舒服的沙发上打了个哈欠，但她仍然没有力气睁开眼睛，只是后仰着头，勉强用舌头润润干燥的嘴唇。她可以透过合上的眼皮，看到离她几英尺远的那个装饰着图书馆的巨大壁炉里，火焰在熊熊燃烧着。她还可以感觉到羊毛毯包裹着自己的温暖。要不是因为刚刚和她一起睡觉的那个人现在不知所踪，这可能是唤醒她的绝佳方式。她等了几分钟，希望博士快回来了——最好还带着一杯泡好的咖啡，以便让她的大脑从这个寻常早晨的迷糊中快速清醒过来。

但是她想到他可能已经醒了好几个小时了，最有可能的情况是他正在塔迪斯里修一堆没必要修的东西，她又打了个哈欠，推开盖在身上的毯子，揉了揉眼里的睡意。她不得不承认，在起床后——或者从沙发上起来后，起床气使她变得不再友善，因此她快速提醒了一下自己，不管是她现在光脚踩着的冰冷格栅，还是自己昨晚没有清理干净的眼睫毛，这些都不是博士的错。而对于惹得她皮肤打颤的冷空气，和塔迪斯发出的吵闹的呼呼声，都不必要生气。心平气和点。

罗丝小心地折好羊毛毯子放到沙发上，拾起靠垫上一本打开朝下放着的书。《银河系漫游指南》。噢，这本书博士已经给她读过无数次了，她甚至能背出整个篇章，还能模仿他扮演书中角色时脸上夸张的表情——他演得特别棒，以至于她都相信了阿瑟和福特就是她眼前的这个男人，他的嗓音低沉得让衣服下的胸膛都微微颤动。有趣的是，当你以为生活不会变得更糟糕的时候，它就那样发生了。这句台词是少数几句总会让他们爆发出大笑的词段。与其说是因为这句话用一种最精准的口吻总结了他们的生活，倒不如说是因为博士一边眨眼一边扭着右边眉毛的样子让罗丝忍不住发笑。

罗丝含着笑意把书重新放回到书架上——她意识到仅仅是一本简单的书和一个关于博士的简单想法，就比咖啡更有效地让她从困意中清醒过来。她拿起昨晚放着的茶杯朝控制室走去，她确信她会在那儿找到在格栅下修理电缆的博士。但是当她到那儿的时候，除了塔迪斯低低的轰鸣声和那些按键发出的哔哔声，一切都太安静了。她耸耸肩，又往厨房走去，想着也许现在他正在准备咖啡。事实上，他的确在厨房。他弯着腰靠在柜台上，蓝T恤下的后背伸展着，露出衣服下瘦骨嶙峋的骨头和结实的肌肉的形状。只是他看起来似乎很忙，每隔几秒，他的手指就要去抓一抓自己的脑袋——如果罗丝诚实地表达自己的感觉，那是一个相当令人害怕的情景。

他没有注意到她，所以她只好从身后环住他的腰，在他肩膀上轻轻留下一吻。

“早上好，宝贝。”她笑着打了声招呼。

博士的身体立刻僵直了，甚至还发出一声惊恐的叫声。罗丝对他的反应感到十分惊讶，因为他脸上的表情比看见一个戴立克在跳芭蕾舞还要惊慌。在他匆忙藏起身后东西的时候，不小心碰倒了一个小玻璃瓶子，几把明黄色的药片像雨点一样散落到地上。他睁大了眼睛，急忙将它们一粒粒捡起来，重新装回那个瓶子，他没有意识到自己的手指剧烈颤抖着，薄汗覆上了他的手掌。

“罗丝，你这么早起来做什么？”他用一种比自己想象中更尖锐的语调问道。

“我只是……睡得差不多了，”她耸耸肩，抬起一边眉毛怀疑地看着他，“你在做什么？”

“噢，没什么……就，随便找点事情干？”他试着笑了一下，一边关紧玻璃瓶的盖子放进自己的口袋里。

“那些药片是做什么用？”她询问道——因为她十分了解博士，如果博士有可以算得上是正常的行为的话，那么眼前这一个绝对不正常。

“维生素。”他说得太快了，简直太不自然，“仅仅是一些维生素。没什么好担心的。”

“好吧，只是维生素。那我也想吃一些。”

“不行，”他几乎要叫起来，拼命用手挡住自己的口袋，好像他很害怕罗丝会把它们从他地方偷走一样，“不，我的意思是，它们是为我的生理结构而特别制作的。其中的一些化合物会杀死你。我们可不想发生这种事，对吗？”

博士努力用一阵傻笑来缓和气氛，并且搓了搓了自己的双手，徒劳地试图隐藏起那些仍然在颤抖的手指。

“那，来杯咖啡？”他微笑着提议道，甚至没有等到她的回答就转身去弄咖啡机了，“咖啡因是好东西，比你们人类喜欢吃的什么化学维生素好多了。但咖啡因也是一种强效的药物，而且你的身体已经习惯它的存在，除非你加强剂量，否则它会变得越来越无效。所以亲爱的，我建议你每天早上还是改喝热巧克力吧，这更有利于你的健康。”

罗丝慢慢点头，在小桌边坐下，但她仍然不能甩掉脑子里关于博士的糟糕念头，他身上一定发生了什么事。早上他独自从沙发上离开而没有叫醒她，这件事本身就有点奇怪，因为自从她回到这里，过去的每一个早晨他都会用一个微笑和一个吻来和她道早安，但是她也明白，在她醒来之前等上数个小时一定是件很无聊的事。她想，那么即使他拿手抓自己的脑袋大概也不是很奇怪。但如果他偷溜出房间，仅仅是为了吃几粒奇怪的药片，那就太令人寻味了，更确切地说，太令人担心——因为她绝不相信它们真的和维生素有关系。为什么博士需要吃维生素？她很了解他是怎样一个人，除了少量的睡眠，他永远是一个精力无限、充满热情的人，而他唯一需要的动力能源就是他们冒险时在他血液循环中释放的肾上腺素。

罗丝很想知道那些药片到底是什么，但是当她张嘴的时候，他把一块沾满草莓酱的奶油蛋糕塞进她嘴里，把她打算问的一大堆问题都给堵了回去。接着，他带着大大的微笑把一杯热气腾腾的咖啡放在桌子上，那些焦虑和憔悴都从他脸上消失了。

“今天去文迪亚逛逛怎么样？”他一边说着，一边用拇指抹去她嘴边的一点果酱。

“那是哪里？”她问道，嘴里嚼着那一大块奶油蛋糕。

“存在于第七星系的行星，”他解释道，“我得去那儿办点事，应该不会太久。那里有个超级大的购物市场，如果你喜欢的话可以去那儿买点东西。”

“具体是办什么事？” 

罗丝尽力将这个问题说得无害又没有攻击性，但话里的疑虑依然让博士退缩了，他的眼睛微微缩紧了一下。她不愿意去质疑他，但是她也知道在那些维生素的事情上，他说谎了。在极其罕见的情况下，要是博士对她撒谎了，那只有两种情况，要么是即将发生一些很糟糕的事情，要么是他想要保护她——有时候两者皆有。因此，她忍不住担心他在这些小药片上撒谎的原因。这太不像他的风格了。一定有问题。

“只是去见个人，”他简单解释了一句，看起来像是被她强硬的追问冒犯了，“你不必跟我一起去。塔迪斯里有很多可干的。”

他停了几秒，嘴巴闭得紧紧的，他的眼神深沉无底，让罗丝感到一阵寒意。她曾经见过这样的表情。面对敌人时，他就是这样的。一个愤怒的表情。他的舌头牢牢抵住上颚，一阵沉重的呼气从鼻子里传出来，使他的鼻孔愤怒地张开着。

“这样吧，”他说道，尽力使自己的声音保持一个适当的音量，“你最好还是待在这。我不需要一个保姆照顾我，我可不是一个只有五十多岁的孩子。”

“你认真的，博士？”罗丝生气地说道，放下她的咖啡杯，而他则转过身去，手胡乱抓着自己乱糟糟的头发。

“没错，我认真的！”他叫道，在空中挥舞了几下手臂，然后再次转向她，“我可以照顾我自己，罗丝·泰勒，我都一千五百岁了，我是一个成年的时间领主，不需要一个才二十五岁的人类去告诉我该做什么，或者把我当一个小孩一样看管我。”

“噢，我很抱歉我太在乎你了，博士。”她假装向他道歉，心里却感到很气愤，因为他的眼神正冷冰冰地盯着她，“我不会再关心你了，我保证。现在你去吧，去干你那什么愚蠢的大事，我会呆在这里，也不会担心你。”

“可你为什么要担心呢？”他嘲笑道，无意识地卷起自己的手指，好像它们很疼似的。

“因为这不像你！”她喊道，“维生素？想想看吧博士，你真的觉得我会相信这种理由？”

“对，你应该要相信。”他喊了回去，这时候他把手收回自己的口袋以免它们颤抖得更厉害，“如果你不能在这种小事上相信我，那么也许带你回来是个错误。这不是我想要的。我想要我的罗丝回来，我的爱人，我的朋友。虽然我不想，但如果我真的要找一个对我过度保护的监护人，还有比穿越两个世界之间的界限简单得多的选择。”

“我不是……”他愤怒的咆哮几乎要让她忍不住哭出来了，“好吧，我不说了。你去吧，去见你想见的人，去……做任何你想做的事，我不在乎了。”

“好。我会在两小时之内回来。”

罗丝哽咽着看他用力踢开了厨房的门，连看也没有回头看她就消失在了黑暗的走廊里。她的眼前覆盖上一片薄雾，就像是通过雨中的玻璃看着这个世界，而泪水终于从眼角滚落。她没有意识到自己的心如何快速地在胸腔里跳动，她的胃也四处翻腾着，手指因为紧抓着桌子边缘而几乎变成了惨白。他们刚刚吵架了。而最糟糕的部分是，她完全不知道这次争吵是什么时候开始的，或是他们为什么会有这场争吵。她只是问了一个再简单不过的问题。就因为她关心他。就因为她想确认他会是安全的。就因为她觉得有些事不对劲，因为她知道他在撒谎。没有什么比一个愤怒又撒谎的博士更让她害怕。这些都不是好兆头。

她用手背擦干眼泪，在从椅子上站起来之前还吸了一下鼻子，然后把那杯没喝过的咖啡留在了桌上。她需要好好洗个热水澡，然后在多媒体房间的沙发上慵懒地躺着，看一部能让她发笑的无声喜剧——即使看不下去，它至少也能让她在博士回来之前暂且忘记刚刚发生的一切。她的手已经放在了把手上，就在她正要开门的时候，却听到走廊里传来他凌乱的脚步声和大声的喘息。等到那些声音都远去了，她才打开门，朝他走去的方向偷偷看了一眼。她远远地看到他猛敲了一下控制台上的按钮，快速按下开关，然后用超出以往必要的力气拉起杠杆。如果说她本来还不确定博士身上是否出现了问题，那么现在他满脸痛苦地握着右臂甩着手指的样子只能让她确信自己的想法。知道他正在受苦令她非常伤心，而意识到他向她隐瞒这件事更让她痛苦。她不在乎这是不是因为他太过骄傲，所以不想让她觉得他不能处理这件事，或是因为他太害怕，不想在她面前表现出柔弱，亦或是因为他考虑得太过周全，不愿意让自己的苦难加诸到她身上。只要他需要，她愿意做任何事去帮助他。

一声巨响在罗丝的背后响起，吓得她跳了起来，她赶紧转身，看见厨房里的一个橱柜敞开着门，一个玻璃杯掉在地板上摔成了碎片。

“好吧，”她自言自语着，弯下腰去清理碎片，“今天一定会平安无事的。太好了。”

她叹了口气，把几片最大的玻璃碎片放在手心里，努力让自己忽略掉塔迪斯发出的巨大轰鸣声，这意味着博士去见他的朋友了——或是他想见的随便什么人，她现在甚至都不想知道了。她走了几步去扔碎片，却看见一个小小的，又圆又黄的的东西。一定是他的药片掉了一粒滚到了橱柜下面。她感到她的脑袋里传来了塔迪斯鼓励般的嗡嗡声，她觉得这艘飞船一定是想要她发现这个东西。但为什么？出去，飞船通过一段加重的旋律向她脑海中传输了一些画面。所以，塔迪斯是想让她出去搞清楚这药片到底是什么。但怎么做呢？尤里什。一个像是商店的建筑房顶上写着这个名字——多亏了飞船的心电感应，这个场景清晰地出现在她的眼前。

罗丝盯着自己手心里的那粒黄色小药片。她不知道跟在博士的背后去搜查这些维生素是不是一个好主意。很明显的是，他根本不想让她知道，她也不确定她是不是得在同一天内两次成为他的愤怒发泄对象。但话又说回来，知道它们是什么或许是她能了解他正在经历的事情的唯一方式，也是她能尽力帮助他的唯一办法。而这是最重要的。他已经保护了她那么多次，这一次换她来保护他，即使他不愿意接受她的帮助。

下定了决定，罗丝把小药片装进自己的裤子口袋里，留下地上剩余的碎片，跑去卧室做准备。

****

罗丝看了一眼自己的表，迅速在脑中做了一下计算。为了不被博士抓到自己在外闲逛，在回到塔迪斯之前，她大概还有一个半小时的时间。她得快点找到塔迪斯给她看的那间商店，还要小心不碰到博士，万一他的会面地点离她要去的地方很近的话。

她推开了飞船的门，因为焦急，她的心脏在胸腔里跳得十分剧烈，这时她的眼前出现了一幅像是世界末日般的景象。就像博士之前告诉她的那样，这看起来的确是一个市集。但是它绝对不是一个她会愿意去购物的地方。这是一个被一些老旧，灰败，仿佛下一刻就要倒塌的建筑分割开的广场，几十个小小的陈列摊子分散其间。昏暗的街道在一座座破损的塔楼中间蜿蜒伸展，有些地方的混凝土已经开裂了，有些地方则完全从石块上剥落了。巨大的黑云遮蔽了整片天空，烘托出令人担忧的气氛，大雨倾盆而下，打在包裹着商品的肮脏油布上，雨水冲刷着水沟，从杂乱铺就的鹅卵石间弯曲流出。

罗丝拿兜帽裹住头，鼓起她所有的自信和勇气走向最近的一个摊子。桌上铺着一层磨损严重的红色天鹅绒，她一边尽力不去看那些整齐摆在上面的奇形怪状的刀器和刀片，一边艰难地清了清嗓子。那个看起来不太友善的外星人站在桌子后面，穿着一件装饰有银色钉刺的暗紫色外套，他的长胳膊交叉着放在魁梧的胸前，当他看到她想要过来和他交谈时，微微眯起了那对黑眼睛。她紧张地拉了拉上衣的袖子，在桌子上俯低下身，他假笑了一下，露出锋利尖锐的牙齿，他们的脸挨得很近，罗丝能感觉到火热和潮湿的呼吸从他那犬类一样的鼻子里呼出来。

“有什么需要，人类？”他一边问，一边用他那长着尖爪的手指依次抚过面前的刀具。

“请问我在哪儿能找到尤里什？”她尽了全力不让自己的声音听起来太过颤抖。

这个身上长满皮毛的外星人皱起眉头，好像没有想到她会提出这样一个问题，他又退了回去，抬起一只手指指向旁边无数小路中的一条——她本希望可以不必走那种路的。她鞠了鞠躬以感谢他，然后立刻从他和他的小店旁边离开了。她努力让自己忽视掉周围投来的目光——可能是因为她那件明蓝色的外套在一堆灰色和黑色中显得太过突出——她亦步亦趋地走着，很快到达了那条小路的入口。眼前的场景并不能让她安心。这条小路看起来似乎没有尽头，除了零星几盏闪烁不停的霓虹灯，其余都拥挤在一片闷热的黑暗之中。这里真是既阴暗又沉闷。她拍了拍口袋，里面有一个小盒子，她把那粒药片放在了盒子里，只是为了提醒自己，她做这一切都是为了博士。她做了个深呼吸，大步走进小路，眼睛快速地从街边一个又一个招牌上掠过，暗自希望尤里什的商店不会太远。

过了几分钟，当她终于在一扇门前找到那个柔和地发着绿光的名字时，才如释重负地叹了口气。她推开门，惊讶地发现自己走进了一个十分纯净的房间，比起这里其他糟糕的地方，这个房间白得几乎要刺痛她的眼睛。这里有几张空着的长椅，柜台后面有个五十岁上下的高个子男人正在潦草地写着纸条。他看起来很像人类，但她已经不是第一次被这样简单的外表所蒙骗了。她清清喉咙以引起注意——因为他显然没有听见她进来了——而当他抬起头来看到她的时候，她意识到自己刚才的第一个猜想是对的。粉色的虹膜和三角形的瞳孔，没有眉毛，下巴上有个她刚刚没有注意到的小肿块，这一切都告诉她对方不可能是人类。

不过，他还是用一个温暖的微笑向她打了招呼，还做了个手势让她上前来点，他放下笔，双手交叉放在桌上。

“有什么需要我效劳的，年轻的小姐？”他用一种温暖的，几乎是吟唱着的声音说道。

“呃，你好，”她说道，轻轻摆弄着口袋上的拉链，“我在找尤里什。”

“你找对了地方，也找对了人。”他微笑着看她拿出那个小盒子，小心翼翼地放在他面前。

“有人叫我来的，”她解释道，打开盒子，给他看那粒药片，“你能告诉我关于这个东西的任何信息吗？我有，呃，一个朋友在吃这个药，可他不愿意告诉我这是什么。”

外星人从盒子里拿起那粒药片，靠近他的右眼仔细地检验着。罗丝看见他的瞳孔突然变得非常大，以至于虹膜的粉色区域都几乎不见了，紧接着它又缩小到一个微小的黑点，消失在一片紫粉色之中。她想，他的眼睛看起来就像是照相机的镜头在聚焦一个特殊的物体，此时他正转动着指间的药片，一边在一张白纸上写下几个单词，一边喃喃自语着。罗丝不知道他在做什么，好像他可以仅仅通过观察就辨认出这粒药丸的成分，不过她相信塔迪斯不会毫无理由就送她来这儿。她有耐心地等待着，直到他叹了口气放下笔，把药片放回小盒子，然后看了她一眼，那一眼让她的心跳急速上升。

“致以我……最真诚的慰问。”他轻声说道，那声音轻柔得让罗丝有一瞬间怀疑自己听错了。

“这是什么意思？”她屏住呼吸问道，那一刻她意识到自己的嗓子绷得太紧，简直都不像她的声音了。

“这不是一种普通的药剂，”他开始解释，给她看他刚写下的东西——那是一大段罗丝根本无法理解的化学成分，“这就像是一杯混杂的鸡尾酒。它是你万不得已时的最后选择。普通流感，癌症，精神疾病，心脏缺陷，过敏……这粒药片基本上涵盖了所有你对抗疾病所需的一切。如果你的朋友现在还没有处在死亡的边缘，我得说这是一粒奇迹药丸。没有一种生物系统，没有一类种族，能从这样恶劣的情况中生存下来。小姐，我很遗憾。如果你的朋友还没有死，那他也即将死去。”

“好吧，”尽管她无法相信他，她还是点了点头，“行吧。我能带走这张纸条吗？我想去做进一步的研究。”

“当然。”他同意了，把那张纸条推到她面前——她立刻把它折叠起来放进了口袋里，

“如果你不介意的话，我想留下这粒药片。”

“可以，如果你想要的话，”她虚弱地耸了耸肩，迫不及待地走向大门，“谢谢你的帮助。但是……你是错的。他不会死。这不可能。他不是……算了。”

罗丝推开门，感觉自己好像被黑暗吞噬了。眼前的街道比来时更沉闷，雨下得更大了，寒风也更加料峭。她把手埋在口袋里，一点也不在意她的兜帽是否掉了，她的金色长发不断滴着水，水珠从她的脸上和脖子上滚落下来。至少，雨滴可以掩盖那些从她眼中喷涌而出的泪水。而四肢的颤抖则强烈到足以隐藏起她随着哭泣而抖动的肩膀。

她知道她应该在博士发现她出来之前赶紧回到塔迪斯里去。她知道独自一人在这些街道上徘徊是一个不明智的选择，尤其是现在她对方向的感官都变得迟钝麻木。但此时此刻，她也知道博士真的对她撒谎了，而这件事才是最重要的。她应该为博士的濒死而崩溃大哭，但此刻，她的胃上下翻腾，心脏在胸腔里痛苦地收缩着，胆汁引起的反呕在喉咙中升起，她的手愤怒地紧握着口袋中的那张纸片，这一切都在提醒她，她会哭，是因为博士背弃了她的信任。她一直相信他们的关系经得起任何真相的锤炼，可他却始终保守着自己的秘密。他病了多久？关于他的健康状况，他又骗了她多久？罗丝有种预感，也许自从他把她找回来后，他的身体就这么糟糕了。这比任何事都要更加伤她的心。

她无知无觉地在街边走着——或许这是另一条街道，她不太确定，正如她甚至没有意识到自己正在行走一样——最终她停在了一个看起来像是酒吧的建筑物前。几个外星人正在里面喝着绿色的液体，抽着巨大无比的香烟，他们都用一种自鸣得意的嘲笑和蔑视的表情盯着她。她觉得自己的出现是不受欢迎的，于是她立刻转身，逃也般的走向另一个方向。当她看向四周发现自己完全不认识这里时，恐惧逐渐取代了伤心。同样破旧的建筑和房屋，同样的比主路还要狭小黑暗的小巷，同样的到处闲逛的古怪外星人。她绝对没法在短时间内回到塔迪斯里去。她彻底迷路了。


	7. 第七章

他在身后砰地一声关上塔迪斯的门，整个人都站在了门外的倾盆大雨中，他闭上眼睛，沉重地叹出一口气。他本该知道的。她对一切不对劲的情况都很警醒，她会想知道他身上的每一个肮脏的小秘密。他徒劳地抬手抱住手肘，期望能抚慰那份在手臂中肆虐的痛楚，但痛苦只是愈演愈烈。他现在不确定他麻木又冰冷的手指是否是个安慰，又或是下一个需要担心的部位。他努力地尝试握住它们再松开，但他的手只出现了一丝轻微的颤动，指尖几乎没有动作。看来它们也成了令人担心的一部分。他抓住自己那只无用的手，把它塞进口袋里，这时他的怒气又涌上来，脸上露出了阴郁的神色。他知道他不是在对罗丝生气。他是在对自己生气。

罗丝值得更好的。而他绝不是那个值得她托付终身的人。一个撒谎精。一个骗子。一个懦夫。自从她回到他身边，他就一直在骗她。不停地做些假承诺，在他的大脑反应过来之前，嘴巴里的谎言已经像潮水一样喷涌而出。你只是累了？他还记得她回到塔迪斯之后问他的那个问题。我保证。想起那段记忆，他的舌头像着了火一样，一阵空洞的笑声在他喉咙中回荡着，当时那个简单的回答让他下定决心不告诉她真相。他不会告诉她，自己为了再见她一面做了些什么。也不会告诉她，为了让她回家自己做出了什么牺牲。她不需要知道这些。他也不想让她知道。因为他可以想象得到，当她知道他身上发生的一切时，脸上会露什么样的表情。她会沉默地哽咽着，嘴唇微张，泪水充盈着那双蜜糖般的眼睛。她脸颊上的红晕会即刻变得苍白而死气沉沉。他绝不会让这种事发生。

橡胶鞋底在湿滑的路面上嘎吱作响，他开始朝着市集的中心区域走去，暴雨顷刻间浇湿了他的长大衣，他乱发上的一撮长头发也因为雨水的打湿而变得沉重不堪，无力地耷拉在前额上。那只仍有知觉的手十分冰冷，就像是他身体的其余部分。但另一个盘旋在他心头的诅咒的后果，始终像死亡的阴影般跟随着他的脚步。他努力忽视掉在他身体中爬过的阵阵颤抖——这种无法令人习惯的感觉虽然令人讨厌，但还是比那种疼到他想把自己整个胳膊撕开的剧痛好多了。他忍不住发出一阵痛苦的呻吟，引来几个聚集在街巷路灯下的外星人的注意，于是他赶紧往右拐进其中一条被摊子隔开的街巷，消失在了他们的视线中。

痛楚来得越来越快，越来越强烈，他这才想起来是因为刚刚在厨房里和罗丝吵了一架，所以他忘记吃药了。这一认知吓得他浑身冰凉。一阵灼热的痛楚让他哀鸣着向前倒去，他那只尚有知觉的手立刻抓住附近的一只垃圾箱才避免了跌倒。他重重地靠在那上面，吃力地伸进口袋里去掏那个装着药片的小玻璃瓶，只有它们才能减轻他的痛苦。但就在这时，他看见一片明黄色的柔光在衣服下不住地闪动着，惊骇的神情充斥了他整张脸，他赶紧摸索着打开玻璃瓶的盖子。颤抖的手指在雨中变得湿滑不已，他一下子没抓稳那个小小的玻璃容器，于是它掉在了地上，顷刻间摔成碎片，珍贵的黄色药片像珍珠一样滚得到处都是。

“不，不，别这样。”他呜咽地跪倒下去，试图用指甲搜刮着地上尽可能多的药片，以免它们融进雨里。

重生能量的火焰在他失去行动力的手臂上燃烧着，就像是有无数把刀子在同一时间切割着他的皮肤，像是他的骨头被一只愤怒的大象用力地践踏断成碎片，又像是他肌肉上的每一处纹理都被钳子缓慢地剥开。那是一种极大的痛苦。透过眼泪，他好像看见有四粒药片正在他的手心里融化。他把手伸向嘴边，在吐出舌头之前就慌忙地将它们咽了下去，然后细细舔过每一处药片残留的痕迹。直到嘴里尝到的都是雨水的滋味和自己手心里汗的咸味，他才虚弱地倒向身边的垃圾箱，把早已疼痛不已的手臂抱在怀里，向神明祈祷他吃进了足够的成分来抵挡发作的症状。他希望他刚刚吞进的数百种化合物和脑中极力抵抗的意志，足以抵抗重生的能量。他努力劝服自己，这些应该是够了。因为要是这些还不够的话……又一阵颤栗从他的脊柱上爬过，但这一次却和寒冷或是大雨都没有关系。

罗丝。她是唯一一个能为他赶走痛苦和绝望的人。她也是唯一一个能让他心跳加速的人，只有她才能抚慰他饱受苦难的身体和灵魂，让他从痛苦的呜咽转向安心的哭泣。他绝对不能把她丢下。他不禁害怕地想到，要是她在这个危机四伏的行星上迷路了怎么办，除了逐渐死去的塔迪斯，没人能帮助她。他甚至没法去想，要是没了他，她会遇到什么事。这对她来说不公平。她相信他是一个会在她死后还能活上好几个世纪的时间领主，她绝对想不到他可能会在她老去之前就一命呜呼。但他确确实实正在流失生命。如果他们刚才的争吵证明了什么，那就是罗丝太聪明了，但太过聪明不是一件好事。即便他如何保守秘密，她最终还是会发现。

本来他所做的一切只是为了保护她免受真相伤害。但他现在觉得，告诉她真相可能才是保护她的唯一办法。让她远离那些愚蠢的所谓药片调查可能反而会让她陷入不必要的麻烦——因为他知道她是什么样的性格。接下来他得让她准备好如何独自一人生活下去。他得教会她如何驾驶塔迪斯，这样她就不会迷失在广袤的宇宙间。他还有好多事要做以确保她能活下去，而且越早告诉她越好。他不会让他亲爱的罗丝失望。

他闭上眼等了几分钟，等待着那些药片发挥效力，祈祷自己能够坚强地继续前进，直到他确保罗丝是安全的，这将是他抵抗重生的一剂强心剂。当他手臂上灼热的感觉消散了一些，他终于敢睁开一只眼睛，低头看向胸前的手臂。明黄色的光芒消失了。好。太棒了。虽然身上的疼痛仍然远超自己最悲观的预期，但知道他现在不会立刻重生，那份痛楚也变得可以忍受了。他还有时间。这给了他希望。

他低吼了一声，依靠背后那个垃圾桶的支撑重新站起来。他的整个身子还在颤抖，剩余的重生粒子蚕食着他仅存的能量，双脚也在不断打着晃，他动用了肌肉的全部力气才让自己站直。他没精力去提防那个高大的浑身蓝色的外星人从对街投来的嘲笑目光——他大概是以为他喝多了，就像大多数在街上闲逛的生物一样。在大街上踉跄着走路，膝盖上全是污渍和泥巴，充血的眼中也满是泪水，他看起来的确不像是一个清醒的人。于是他只是随意耸了耸肩，等到他觉得他的腿已经足以承重他的身体重量，他把自己从垃圾桶边上推开，然后把疲惫不堪的手放回了口袋里——没必要把手傻傻地垂在身侧，那只会让他受伤的手臂在行走中伤得更重。

博士走进一条邻近的昏暗小路，他的步伐失去了往日自信的风采，他的风衣下摆也像是失去信念似的在腿边拍打着。值得庆幸的是，他知道他该去哪里，而且目的地离他不远了。他朝着那些狭窄的街巷走去，却根本没想着脚下的路，他的脑子里考虑的都是他接下来需要告诉罗丝的事，还有事情到底怎么发展到如今这副无法挽回的局面。罗丝会恨他不早点告诉她实情吗？她会感谢他为了找她回来所做的一切吗？她会不会因为他冒着生命危险去见她一面而生气？她会感激还是愤怒？原谅他还是谴责他？她会多爱他一点？还是少爱他一点？

无论他怎样反复思考质问自己，答案依旧岿然不动。罗丝是那么关心他。她不可能对此视而不见。他也知道一个委屈的眼神和一个轻描淡写的道歉都不足以平息她内心的狂怒。爱是一种强大无比的情感，当它转变为恨意时则会变得更为残暴。爱与恨的界限只在一线之间。他害怕他鲁莽的决定会使她最终站在爱的对立面。他得在告诉她真相的时候非常谨慎地选择用词。非常、非常谨慎。

“你终于回来了，博士。”

博士死寂一般地停下脚步，那个嘶嘶的声音正来自于他左方两座破旧建筑之间的隐蔽处。他把视线转向声音的源头，看到一个穿着黑宽袍的高大身躯，它的脸被一件差不多的黑色风帽隐藏在密不透风的阴影中。他环顾四周，确定周围没有其他生物可以听到他们接下去的谈话后，走向他告诉过罗丝自己要见的那个朋友。

“我言出必行。”博士回答得很快。

外星人笑了一下，从他脸上看过去只能看到一排尖利的白色牙齿。博士紧闭着嘴，他厌恶这样的笑容，因为它把对方的恶意暴露无遗。这让他想起自己有多爱罗丝脸上那种天真的笑容。她笑的时候，嘴巴会愉悦地弯起来，灿烂又明亮，舌尖在牙齿之间调皮地动着，眼睛里闪烁着点点微光。

“你找到他们了？”外星人突然问道，把他从沉思中拉了出来。

这个再简单不过的问题不经意间唤醒了他手臂上的疼痛，痛苦的呻吟无法抑制地从嘴中溢出。对于这个外星人来说，他拼命按揉着小臂的痛苦模样，就是最有说服力的答案，于是就在他把自己推离倚靠着的墙壁时，对方低声地笑了起来。

“看来你做到了。”他坏笑地说道，“你还剩下多少时间？一周？还是一个月？”

博士的脸几乎不可察觉地变白了，他使劲咽了一口口水，喉结艰难地上下起伏着。从别人那儿听到这件事让他感觉一切突然变得真实。他本可以假装所有的痛楚最终会慢慢消失，这些重生的片段只是短暂的插曲，不同寻常的睡眠需求只是一个再次和罗丝旅行所导致的结果。但在内心深处，他知道这些都是自己编造的借口，他只是为了不让自己去想那个必然的结局。为了让他即将到来的残酷命运变得可忍受一点。可在对方的口中，他的预期寿命急速缩短成两个极简、平常、乏味的词语，他本拥有数百年，甚至数千年的寿命，但现今时间已所剩无几。这让他病得更重了。

而在这个时候，他突然如梦初醒。

“库斯，你怎么知道这件事？”博士低吼着小声问道。

“因为你显然已经签过了生死协议。”他耸耸肩，好像那只是件不值一提的小事。

“你早知道这会发生？”他吼道，他的喉咙因为愤怒和失望而急速收缩着。

“当然。”

“为什么你不告诉我？”

“因为你没问，”他简单地耸耸肩回答道，“我告诉过你我了解永恒先知的一切，但你不问。我告诉过你不要轻信他们，但你不信。我告诉过你要在做决定之前考虑每一种可能的选择，但你不听。我试图警告你，但你不在乎。你可能不会现在就死，但他们已经杀死了你。就像在你之前，他们杀过的无数人一样。而这都是因为你太没有耐心，太过愚蠢。”

“你应该要阻止我的。”博士发现自己的声调比想象中的还要尖锐。

“为什么？也许你还没注意到，我可不是你以为的那种好人。你想要消息，我需要你的帮助。这是个很公平的交易。没别的了。你想要一头撞到南墙上，这可不关我的事。现在，你得到了你想要的，我也要当初你承诺的东西。我猜这就是你来的原因。哪怕快死了，你也会忠于你的誓言。要不是因为我觉得高贵的灵魂太轻浮了，我大概会喜欢你的，博士。”

“我不需要你的喜欢，”博士恼怒地说道，却在看见一个人在他们身后走进巷子时降低了自己的声音，“我只是来履行我的承诺。我们该走了，我没有多少时间。”

“我猜也是，”库斯幸灾乐祸地笑着，轻轻拍了下他的肩，“你还想和那个人类共度剩下的时光，对吧？”

“闭嘴。”博士咬紧牙关，想要摆脱这个卑劣外星人的触碰，“快走。”

“噢，你来带路吧，”看到博士失去耐心地挪开脚步，他说道，“菲兹被转移到赫克里斯监狱去了。博士，我已经等不及要去看你的塔迪斯了。”

“噢，不，这不是原来的计划。”他低声叫道，“我不会带你去塔迪斯的。我说过我会帮你把菲兹从那地方救出来，”——他指着远处一个高耸于其他建筑物之间的老旧塔楼——“从那个监狱。而不是赫克里斯。”

“你应该在两周之前就来这儿。你迟到了。这也不是计划的一部分。既然现在我们彼此都打破了一条协议条款，那就很公平了。你还是得救出菲兹。直到她出来之前，我都不会让你离开我的视线。所以，”库斯脸上满是得意和威胁的表情，“带我去。”

“我是不会带你回塔迪斯的。”博士带着坚定的语气重复了一遍，丝毫没有被吓到，“我也不想让罗丝见到你，更不想你上我的飞船。”

外星人抓住博士的胳膊，用他那长着爪子的手指按住他早已疼痛难忍的手臂，他抓得那么紧，紧到博士感到自己手腕处的血压都突然升高了，他的速度太迅速，力气也太大，他觉得他的血管都快要爆开，一阵惨烈的喊叫猝不及防地在这条小路上响起。对方松了手，剧烈的疼痛传遍了全身，他的视线瞬间变得模糊起来。他本来可以把他打倒——尤其是像库斯这样的身体很虚弱，纤长的四肢上没有多少肌肉，老实说他能用他们那种长长的脚掌站立在街上都是个奇迹，但是尽管时间领主在生理结构上更胜一筹，他目前所有的力量却都被在他体内肆虐的火焰给吸收了。

外星人轻而易举地把他放倒在地，博士缩着身子，紧咬牙关，血的铜锈味充斥在他嘴中，淹没了他的舌头。

“你刚才说什么？”库斯微笑着说道，带着一股子胜利的骄傲感自上而下地看着他。

“我不会带你去塔迪斯。”博士又说了一遍，摇晃着自己的手臂和肩膀，徒劳地想要将他推开。

“我不想在不得已的情况下杀了你，让我们再确认一次吧，你得用塔迪斯带我去赫克里斯，然后救出菲兹。”

“不。”他再次吼道。

外星人收紧了他放在博士手腕上的那只柔软但强壮的手，又一声尖叫精疲力竭地从博士的口中喊出，惊得一只在屋顶电缆上休憩的珍稀紫罗兰鸟慌张地飞走了。泪水从他的眼角涌出，他的视线因此而变得模糊不清，尖叫声逐渐转变成低低的呻吟，如同一条持续不断的细线从他嘴边流出。博士意识到自己除了屈服没有别的选择。这个外星人知道他所有的弱点，同时博士也知道，要是自己保持这个状态太久的话很快就会昏厥。他不希望那种事发生。在这个节骨眼上，他不能冒这种险。如果他真的昏过去了，他担心没有他的控制，生命本源会从他的身体中被吸走。他怕自己会丢下罗丝一个人。她本该在安全的塔迪斯里等着他，却出现在外面闲逛。

“博士？是你吗？”

当他听见她担心得发颤的声音在他身后响起时，博士的呼吸都静止了，她就在他几步远的地方。他转过头，看见他的罗丝就站在那儿，被雨水和泪水浇得透湿，黏在脸上的蓬乱金发往下滴着水，眼里满是惊恐。她看到他在外星人放开他的手臂时踉跄地后退了一步，但他很快在疲惫的身体反应过来之前迅速站了起来。

罗丝应该在见到他后松一口气才对。她一直在这条又长又黑的街巷里徘徊，迷茫又孤独，时间久到她都能清晰地感觉到恐慌在胃里翻滚转动，胸口的心跳也随着脚步不断加速。她转了很多个弯，以至于说不清楚自己到底是走得离塔迪斯更近了，还是更远了。中途她见到了很多张奇怪的脸，还看到很多带着威胁的目光，她以为自己会被抢劫，或者遇到更恐怖的事。但现在她不再迷路，并且终于在这个凶险重重的地方见到了他熟悉的身影，能意外找到博士本应该会让她觉得如释重负才对。但她没有。她觉得更糟了。

她看着他，感到一阵颤栗顺着她的脊柱而下，身侧的手指握紧又松开，好像他明明在她触手可及之处，但她却不能伸出手。她的视线在他身上来回打量，但看见的每一处细节都加重了她的悲伤和忧虑。他的外套和西装裤又湿又脏，不可能只是因为大雨的缘故——他一定在积雨的路上坐过或者跪了很多次。他的手臂始终放在胸前，手指则一直缓慢地揉着层层衣料之下的肌肉——他受伤了，而且看起来似乎并不想隐藏疼痛。绝望而抱歉的神色从他眼下的黑眼圈延伸出来，他的脸已经变得像牛奶一样苍白，他正在向她表示歉意。他的下唇抖动着，眼睛快速眨动，无法掩饰的泪水混合着雨水打在他的皮肤上。

罗丝忘了她出现在这里是因为一小时之前的争吵。她忘了她本来想要对他好好发一次火，因为她除了心疼之外感受不到任何情感。

“罗丝。”他低声叫她，但声音却早已碎不成句。

“你怎么了？”她皱着眉担心地问道，然后朝他走了一小步，把手轻轻地放在他脸上，“到底……出了什么事？”

一个沙哑的笑声从博士的身后传来，吓得罗丝跳了起来，这时她才注意到有个高高的身影半隐在黑暗的阴影中。对方大跨了一步站到博士身边，他那坏笑也逐渐转为得意的嘲笑，看起来简直就像是一只抓住猎物的猫。尽管罗丝很想靠近那个看起来悲伤又心碎的男人，但此刻的他就像是她深爱的男人的一个苍白复制品，于是她后退了一步。

“你还没告诉她。”那个古怪的外星人微笑了一下，他的长手指轻轻抚摸过博士的肩膀，“当然了。因为你太骄傲了。还是因为太害怕？这我就不知道了，毕竟我不是那个将死之人。”

“这话什么意思？”罗丝长吸一口气，就在这时，博士皱着眉发出一声悲叹。

“库斯，别……”博士试图阻止他——但那只是徒劳无功。

那个外星人已经抓住他的手腕，把他虚弱又疼痛难忍的手臂转向罗丝，确保他的手掌完全展现在她眼前。一开始罗丝没发现有什么不对，但接着她看见了它。手掌弯曲处的皮肤下蚀刻着一个错综复杂的几何图案，在暗淡的街灯下发出柔和的蓝色光亮。那个印记很小，如果不是因为它正对着她，她可能永远也不会注意到。

“你的博士和永恒的先知签了协议，”库斯开始解释，他那抹坏笑从未离开唇边，“他会在这周末死去。要是稍微幸运一点的话，或许月底。就因为你。博士就要被一个愚蠢的渺小人类给杀死了。又惊人又可悲。反正我离开后，你们还有大把的时间谈谈彼此的心碎。快点儿吧，博士，最好在你痛苦地死去之前，我们就能到赫克里斯。”

尽管他朝那个外星人投去了阴沉的一眼，博士还是缓慢地点了点头表示同意，罗丝难以置信地看着他。那个外星人的话仍然环绕在她耳边，但她不知道怎么理解。空白的音节和晦涩的外星语回荡在她脑中，她却找不到任何意义。这到底是什么意思。她只能感觉到博士正握着她的手，前额抵着她，他的吻和呼吸落在她的脸颊上。他一定正在说些什么——她胡乱猜测着，肩膀不自觉地耸起又落下，满不在乎地表示着赞同。但是此刻她唯一能听见的只有水流在水槽里流动冲刷的声音，还有大雨无情地落在地上的声音。就像是电台找不到频道时发出的嘈杂闹音。阴魂不散，压抑至极。

直到塔迪斯的门在他们身后关上了，那阵糟糕的杂音才被一片祥和的平静所取代，这时她才再次感受到现实的重量。她这才意识到他们在雨中走了很久的路，他们真的回来了，她以为她听到的沉默其实是塔迪斯发出的哀鸣。可这些都不重要。对她而言，博士才是最重要的。 他站在她对面，眼里满是能让自己淹没其中的悲伤。这个男人快要死了。但她还是无法理解这一切。所以当他的手捧起她的脸时，她只是顺应了他的抚摸，她紧紧攥住他上衣的翻领，把他拉得离自己更近。

“亲爱的，你浑身都湿透了。”博士轻声提议道，在她把脸埋在他肩膀上的时候，他把手轻轻覆到了她头上，“湿衣服穿太久会生病的。你得洗个热水澡，再换套干衣服，好吗？”

罗丝没有说话，只是沉默地让他带自己穿过走廊去到他们的房间。这不算是他的什么妙计之一，但至少她还能理解这个计划的意义。


	8. 第八章

“你就呆在这，什么东西都别碰。”博士压低声音朝那个外星人说道，此时对方正在用他的长爪子依次摸过控制台的按钮。  
“得了吧，别命令我。”库斯冷笑了一下。

博士警告地盯了他一眼，漆黑的眼睛深处闪动着冰霜和怒火的光芒，外星人叹了口气，扑通一下坐在一张弹跳椅上，架起他那两条细细长长的腿，两脚交叉着。

“好吧，”他慢吞吞地说道，从他藏在层层宽袍之下的口袋里拿出一个小小的装置，“我会告诉菲兹我们正在去的路上。博士，可别让我等太久了。”

博士点点头，然后温柔地用手肘扶起罗丝，带着她穿过迷宫似的走廊——她现在既不会动，也不眨眼。自从库斯告诉她事情的真相之后，她就一直沉默着，对他将要死去的事实也没有任何反应，这让他很担心。虽然这么说很自大也很自私，但他曾想过她也许会很伤心，甚至心碎。他也想过她会朝他发火，因为他向她隐瞒了重要的事，例如他急速失去的健康，和将要取走他整个灵魂和肉体的死亡，达摩克利斯之剑比他预想的还要早地悬在他的头顶。他还想过她会哭，会叫，会跑得远远的。但他从未想过她会变成现在这样。像坟墓一样沉默，对他的所说所做全都漠不关心。就像她不再是他的罗丝了一样。她只是一具空壳，虽然会本能地感到寒冷而发抖，但她的自由意志和思想却迷失在了虚无的深渊里。

他们走进房间，一股舒适的温暖和令人心安的平静扑面而来，唯一一个扰乱气氛的不和谐噪音，来自于她牙齿的打颤声和浅浅的呼吸声。他看着她，悲伤无止尽地占据了他的身体。他看着雨滴不断地从她湿透了的外套上滚落下来，坠落在地毯上，内心的煎熬让他的四肢像铅一样沉重，面容因悲伤而扭曲变形，比起这些，身体上的疼痛根本不算什么。她看起来就像是心里有什么东西正在死去，那速度甚至比他正在逝去的生命还要快，她的生命本源从皮肤上的每一个毛孔中渗出，每一次呼吸都在让她更接近生命的终点。她就像是放弃了所有的梦想，放弃了所有她曾握在手中的关于美好未来的希望。就像是，她放弃了她说过的那个关乎永远的承诺。而这一切都是他的错。他亲手毁了在过去的一千多年里自己拥有过的最美好、最特别的东西。

愧疚感在博士的胃中挥之不去，在内部反复咬噬、吞食着他，他的喉咙中涌起了一股苦涩的胆汁味，但这并不重要。对他而言，罗丝才是最重要的，确保她没事才是他最关心的。于是他小心翼翼地拉开她身上那件蓝夹克的拉链，然后来到她身后，他的手指翻过她的衣领，把湿衣服从她身上脱了下来。她压根没有反抗的意念，她的身体甚至软弱无力地向后倒去，他不得不推了她的肩膀和臀部一把，才得以帮她站直身子。直到他确定她不会仰面摔倒，才把外套扔在了椅子上，他走向其中一个壁橱，拿出一件干净的T恤，一条运动裤——这些都是她平时待在塔迪斯上会穿的居家服——以防万一她觉得冷，还拿了几件内衣和一件运动衫——即使现在的她看起来似乎感觉不到什么温度的变化。

“亲爱的，来，”他温柔地叫着，用他尚且完好的那只手臂挽着她，而另一只，受伤的那只则用来环住她的腰，带着她走进浴室，“洗完澡后你会觉得舒服很多。”

他把叠好的衣物放在一个独立的小柜子里，然后快速地拿起淋浴头打开热水，这是为了确保她不会不小心自己按到冷水上去——考虑到她目前的状况，他觉得这是有可能发生的，前提是她能先把水打开。

“接下来你就自己来吧，”他笑着对她说道，但是脸上的表情想也知道一定很可怕，“你要什么就叫我一声。我会在卧室里等着。”

对方没有任何回应，甚至连小幅度的点头都没有，博士叹了口气，在她前额上亲了一下，然后退出去，从身后关上门。他颓然地躺在床上，后背靠着柔软的天鹅绒，他意识到自己正死死盯着暗红色的天花板，眼泪止不住地从两鬓边流下。这个早晨他待在相同的位置，听着浴室里的流水声。那个时候罗丝正在朝他大叫，因为她听见了他脑子里的下流想法，为此他笑了整整一个小时——没有什么能比刚从淋浴头下走出来的罗丝更能让他感到开心了，紧紧裹着她身体的浴巾仍然闪着水光。他还记得当时一想到罗丝和他一起待在这里，自己有多么快乐。他记得当她把她那标志性的笑容对准他时，他的心里有多么愉悦。他也记得当她用内裤换下浴巾时，看见他大张着嘴后发出的咯咯笑声，以及在那之后他们慵懒地抚爱彼此时唇齿相接的温度。

但他也记得他的右手指尖上传来的刺痛触感，和她抓住他的手肘时手臂上弥漫的痛楚，而这足以把他拽回现在这个令人厌恶而悲伤的时刻。厌恶是因为自己，悲伤却是为了她，两者的情感糅杂在一起，眼泪随着心脏的每一次跳动而流得愈发汹涌沉重。他很疼，但他爱这份痛苦。因为他活该遭受这些。

突然，他觉得浴室传来的声音有点奇怪。通常罗丝在洗澡的时候喜欢唱歌，制造很多不必要的噪声，还会在肥皂泡流进眼睛的时候大吼大叫。他能听到她的声音回荡在墙上，也能听到洗发剂的瓶子砰砰地冒着泡，她洗头发时水和泡沫溅得到处都是，她的脚简直都要在水滩里跳起了舞。但是现在，他能听见的只有哗哗的水流声——他能从声音判断出没有水滴溅在瓷砖上。他站起来，慢慢走向那道门，竖起耳朵去听自己是不是听错了。

“罗丝，你还好吗？”他问道，声音大得足够让门那边的她听见。

他又叫了一遍她的名字，然后叫了第二遍，依然没有得到回应，他把手放上门把。他紧咬着嘴唇，这才发现自己在害怕。非常非常害怕。谁知道罗丝难过起来会做什么事？他几乎没有见过她沮丧的样子，因为他熟悉的那个她总是乐观积极地面对生活。

“我要进来了。”他的声音里带着一丝犹豫不安。

博士推开了门，一看到眼前的景象，他的呼吸都停滞了。罗丝正站在淋浴头下，脸朝上仰着，热水冲刷着她的脸。但衣服还好好地穿在身上，眼睛闭着，她的身子轻轻地左右摇摆着。

“罗丝？”他轻声喊了一句，忍不住快步走过去，“你在干什么？”

她的脑袋一点一点地垂下来，直到和他齐平，他看着她，心跳漏了一拍。她的眼睛突然睁开了，当他看到那两只蜜糖般的眼睛盯着他时，一阵颤栗顺着他的脊背而下，要不是因为现在他们所处的糟糕境遇，他可能会误以为那个眼神里充满了欲望和渴求。它们带着疯狂的热情和一股决心不停闪动着——那是他没有预料到的东西。他想，这是自从昨晚以来她第一次真正地看着他。直直地看穿他的内心。就像罗丝从前会做的那样。

她用力抓住他的领带，粗暴地拉过他，让两人都暴露在热水的喷洒之下。他甚至没有时间去想到底发生了什么，她已经压了过来，把他推倒在墙上，他的后背猛地一下撞上了瓷砖。她的吻疾风暴雨似的袭来，尽管他知道现在做这些不适当，但他的喉咙深处仍止不住发出了呻吟。就在她把一只发烫的不断游走在他身上的手摸向他的胯部时，这一切终于达到了极限。

“罗丝，住手，”他喘息着在她的两个亲吻间隙中叫出声，“求你了，停下来。”

但她没有停下动作，她的手开始大胆地摩擦他下裤的粗糙布料，她的牙齿狠狠地咬着他的嘴唇，以至于他都能感觉到自己唇上传来了抗议般的疼痛，于是他开始慌乱，并且努力想把她的手拿开。

“罗丝，我……”  
“你不会死。”罗丝吻着他的嘴唇，像是拼命要咬断它，“给我看你不会死。告诉我你不会死。”  
“罗丝，停下。”他恳求着，把头转向别处避开她粗暴的动作。

然而在他的脑海中的某一处，他突然想到这是自从他们吵架以来，罗丝第一次对他说这样的话。而那些话提醒了他曾如何竭力向她隐瞒真相。同时那也是他不想这么早告诉她真相的确切原因。她在害怕。她在迷茫。她很绝望。也很生气。此时此刻她所表现出的一切都是他不希望她成为的那个样子。她和那个他又爱又敬的罗丝·泰勒判若两人。

匆忙间博士抓住她的手腕，努力想把她推开，但她的手牢牢攥着他外套的翻领，用她柔弱的双臂尽可能地粗鲁地摇晃他。这时他终于看到那些从她脸颊上滚下的热水其实是她的眼泪，他的心都碎了。于是他任由她摇晃自己，任由自己被一次次撞到墙壁的瓷砖上，他无法阻止她的发泄，因为他知道这份怒火一定煎熬她已久。她有权生气。而他也活该遭受痛苦。

“你不会死，”她一遍又一遍地说道，声音中夹杂着咆哮和哽咽，她的手暂时放开了他，转而握拳在他的肩膀和胸膛上落下一个个虚弱的拳头，“你不会死。”  
“罗丝，我……”他还没来得及说出口，泪水已经快要夺眶而出。  
“你不会死！”她大喊出声，声音回荡在淋浴墙上，让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

当她的手掌大力地抽打在他的面颊上时，博士只是默默咽下了这记痛楚，而这一次，他没有看错，她的眼睛仿佛变成了两个漆黑的裂口，那两个裂口像是要活生生吞下他。他意识到自己想错了。她不是感觉不到任何东西。相反的， 太多情感同时淹没了她。而这一切让她无法承受。

“你没有权利在我面前死去！”她再次尖叫出声，她的每一句话都伴随着一次捶打——即使那力量太轻微不至于受伤，却足以给他的内心和思想带来不可抹去的伤痛，“你不能在带我回来后的两个月里就死掉！你没有权利把我一个人丢下，至少不是现在！我为你放弃了一切，我不允许你放弃我！我不允许你死！”

她口中说出的每一句话都像是插在他心口的一把刀子，但他想感谢它。他想要痛苦。他需要痛苦。他需要自己去感受她此时此刻遭受的一切。他需要这份配得上他背叛的沉甸甸的罪恶感。他需要这份羞耻紧紧环绕在心中。他需要自己始终记住这份懊悔的心情。

最后一次击打正好打中他的心口，仿佛让它们碎成了成千上万个碎片，罗丝闭上眼睛，停下打他的手。她合了眼，喊叫声逐渐放低，转而变成一阵细微的悲鸣，接着她把头垂下来靠到他肩上。

“对不起，”她轻轻地啜泣着，手环住他的瘦腰抱住他，“真的对不起。”  
“噢，罗丝，”他的声音绷得紧紧的，艰难地说着，“不。求你了，别这样。” 

这不是他想要的。他要的是她的怒火，而不是原谅，他要的是她的拒绝，而不是理解，他要的是她的憎恨，而不是爱。

他觉察到她的腿精疲力竭地倒了下去，于是赶紧扶着她坐到地上，然后轻柔地抱住她发抖的身体。他抬起手关上淋浴头——因为那些水声和喷洒出的热水都让他们感到不舒服——但当他关掉它之后，他能听到的只剩下她在他肩头极力压抑的哀嚎和抽噎。他想不出任何话来减轻她的痛苦，所以他只是轻轻地用手臂摇着她，在她湿透的头发上留下一个个温柔的亲吻。经过了漫长的痛苦的时间，她的哭声终于逐渐平息，绵长而平静的呼吸几乎要让他以为她已经睡着了。但那只是个错觉。

“你不会死。”罗丝靠在他的脖子上突然喃喃自语起来——博士猜道，也许她相信只要她说这句话说得足够多，它就会成真，“我不在乎怎么做，但是我一定会救你。我会找到那个办法。我不会让你死。”  
“罗丝，这病是无药可救的。”他低声说着，很抱歉地耸了耸肩，心不在焉地玩着她头发上的一缕。  
“闭嘴。别……别说了，就这一次，把你的臭嘴闭上。我们会找到办法的。记得吗，我们总是能绝处逢生。”

博士的脸上短暂地浮现了一个温柔又悲伤的笑容。他惊讶地想起来，无论情况有多糟糕，眼前这个渺小、脆弱的人类总能勇敢地反击命运。这种力量，他能从她的手指紧攥着自己衣领的方式中感觉出来，从她坚定的语气中感觉出来，还能从她充满决心的微微颤抖的身体中感觉出来。她说这话不是在安慰他或者自己。而是因为她真的相信他们最终能解开这个无解之题。他很想告诉她，不要抱有太高的期望，因为他知道自己的情况，但是他又不想伤她的心，也不想在同一天内让她经历第无数次失望。哪怕是在真相显露之前，仅仅让她怀抱几个小时的希望，他也愿意。但他们得长谈一次。因为他不想让他们在余下的时间里都活在谎言中。他不想再为他的背叛增加任何负担。

当罗丝在他肩上打了一个喷嚏时，他小小地跳了起来，但她还在喃喃地小声道歉。

“亲爱的，你感冒了。”博士低声说着，他站起来，托起她的身子，“现在，你真的得好好洗个澡了。”  
“你也要洗洗自己。”她摸了摸他身上湿透了的大衣，轻声说道。

罗丝一个个解开他的外套纽扣，然后从他肩上脱下来。接下来是衬衫，博士注意到她非常小心地避开了他的右手，脱袖子的时候力度刚刚好，不会让他感到不舒服。接着剩余的衣服也被脱下来，统统堆在淋浴房的角落里，直到热水淋到他们的身上，两人才终于放松地叹息了一声。博士颤抖着看罗丝托起他的右手放在唇边，正好亲在他皮肤下那个蓝色的仍在闪着微光的记号上，就像她是想要用自己的方式兑现让他好起来的诺言。他看着她伸手拿来那瓶他最喜欢的沐浴露，挤了一大把在手里。她开始帮他按摩肩膀，手指按压着他的肌肉，眼睛也一直盯着他。

“你太紧张了，”她的声音那么低，低到让博士觉得她好像是在对她自己说话，“放轻松一点，好吗？”

博士试着按她说的去做，随着她的拇指开始揉捏他脖子上的硬块，他的肩膀逐渐软化了一点——他发现她是对的。因为他能明显感觉到肌肉里的紧张慢慢地消退了，不知不觉中，他觉得自己好多了。他轻轻叹了口气，闭上眼睛，让罗丝尽情在他身上施展魔力，身上那些蚕食着他剩余精力的紧张都被一洗而空，随着水和肥皂泡沫流进了排水沟里。她的手移到他的上臂，在前臂和肘部之间以打圈的动作不断按摩着——她不想再给他增加任何疼痛感。她的手指小心翼翼地沿着手臂往上走，在锁骨处停留了一小会，好像她在考虑接下来该做些什么。她的指甲在他的胸肌上摩挲着，穿过毛发抚摸他的胸膛，随着她的动作，一阵颤抖从他的脊背而下，接着她的拇指刷过他的乳头，引起了他大声的喘息。

“罗丝，不要。”他呻吟一声，无意识地攀上她的臀部。  
“不要什么？”她轻声问道，她的嘴唇就靠在他耳边的柔软肌肤上，“不要可怜我？不要渴望我？不要爱我？”  
“差不多。”他承认道，尽力不去在意罗丝到底离自己多近，她的裸体，还有她在自己身上点燃的欲火。  
“你认为我做这些是因为我可怜你？你真的是那样想的？你真的觉得我不渴望你，我不爱你吗？”  
“那样做才是对的，”在两个绵长的呼吸之间，他这样说道，“我不值得。我不配拥有你。”  
“看来，”她说道，在他颈间留下数吻，然后往上经过喉结，最后停在他的下巴上，“我没有让你感受到我有多爱你。也没有让你感受到，你有多值得拥有我。对不起。博士，我真的很抱歉。我很抱歉你会觉得你无法告诉我真相。我很抱歉当你需要我的时候我却不在你身边。对不起。”

博士想要拒绝，但他的意图很快败下阵来，因为罗丝用手掌捧着他的脸颊，无比温柔地亲吻着他。接着他们的嘴唇分开来，罗丝看着他的眼睛，那双蜜糖般的虹膜看起来几乎整个都被漆黑的瞳孔所覆盖了，在这样的注视里，博士感到自己的心砰砰作响。她把手重新放回到他胸前，沿着胸骨往下，在她的抚摸下，他的整具身体都因兴奋而颤抖起来。他又发出了一声呻吟，她的手指轻柔地描画着他胸前的乳晕，于是他不得不与想推开她的想法激烈地斗争着。如果他说他不想要这些爱抚那纯粹是在说谎，但他控制不住地想到，也许，仅仅是也许，这只是出于对一个垂死灵魂的怜悯。罗丝感觉到了他的犹豫，把身子推得离他更近了一点。

“我永远都渴望你。”她说着，声调坚定无疑，“我永远爱你。我是为了你才回来。千万别觉得我做了一个错误的决定，那对我而言是种侮辱。这不是怜悯。这就是爱。如果你分辨不出两者的区别，那就让我展现给你看。相信我。还有，像我爱你那样爱我。”

那一刻内心的水坝崩塌了。博士终于领悟到她话里的意思。他体会到了她真正的感受，因为在心底里，她所感受到的也正是他的感受，他只是后悔没有早些意识到这一点。他曾经怀疑过他拥有的这位最非凡、最有魅力、最可爱的人。但现在再也不会了。他们是一体的，他们彼此的命运已经紧紧纠缠在一起，他愿意与这个美丽的人类分享他拥有的一切。

他依偎过去，任由自己此前极力抵抗的欲望舔舐整幅身躯，让自己乖乖享受她的手指带来的触摸，这是从前从未有过的。每一次爱抚和每一次皮肤接触都美妙得如同天堂，柔软和愉悦的火花的强烈对比都在引领着他达到高潮。这种滋味是缓慢的，柔软的，但他喜欢这每一分每一秒。她温柔且从容不迫地亲吻着他，手滑向他的肋骨，然后停在他的屁股上。她的拇指在他的双腿交叉处的柔软皮肤上打着小圈，她的牙齿咬向他的下巴，当她的手指抚上他的勃起时，他终于呻吟着把头后仰，紧紧抵在身后的瓷砖上。他能感受到的只有她身上的柔软和火热的温度，她的嘴唇流连在他的肌肤上，她的胸部紧紧抵着他的胸膛，她的呼吸拂过他的脸，她的爱意随着每一个举动喷涌而出。她让他体会到更多活着的感觉。这是他珍贵无比的罗丝。

他呻吟着，而她则用温暖的手指包裹住他的阴茎，开始慢慢地撸动。这感受和他习惯的性爱不太一样，但在当下这种体验是一种非常美妙的不同。没有激烈的动作，没有追求释放的抽插，没有牙齿的碰撞，没有猛烈的揉搓，没有凌乱的亲吻。他的臀部无意识地拱起——尤其是当她用拇指抚过他的阴茎头，再用另一只手轻轻地扯着他湿漉漉的头发时——除此之外一切都平静且安详的，她抚慰的动作和令人舒服的手法足以平息他的渴望。他不需要更多。她已经给予了他所向往的一切。

“我爱你。”她一边吻着他一边轻声说着，她的动作是前所未有的温柔，“永远别忘了这一点。我爱你。”

博士轻咬着自己的嘴唇，用力闭上眼睛，她的话使他欲火焚身，他的腰部因此而绷紧了。她所做的只是灵巧地转动一下手腕，再稍微用点力气，他就释放了，他的嘴巴因愉悦而半开着，发出一阵轻柔而破碎的呻吟。在极乐的感觉平复了一些之后，他才意识到自己甚至没有去考虑罗丝想要什么。她的脸上掠过一个满意的微笑，眼里满是幸福，只是他不相信有人能这样无私。

“罗丝，你……”他起了个头，但不知道接下来该说点什么。  
“没事的。”她在他脸颊上亲了一下，打消了他的担心，然后用手指在他的肚子和躯干上慢慢抚过，“我感觉很好。你呢？”  
“当然。”他长长地呼出一口气，吻上她的手背，“我们都很好。”

罗丝轻轻地笑了一下，再一次伸手去拿沐浴露，挤了一些在他右手臂上，继续帮他涂抹——当她柔软的手指抚摸着它时，他觉得手不再那么痛了。他的右手仍然没有知觉，但他能看到她把它带到热水下冲洗时是多么小心。她盯着它看了一会，他不知道该用什么词汇去描述她虹膜深处的情感。他猜那应该介于生气与悲伤之间。但不管哪一种都不太妙。

“看起来不是很糟。”她尽力让自己的话听起来很平静，因为她不想让他过于焦虑，“但依然是个难看的刺青设计。”  
“其实它……确切来说不是一个刺青。”他厌恶地皱起眉毛。  
“我想也是。”她一边说一边开始清洗他另一只手臂，“博士，我觉得我们需要好好谈一次。一次真正意义上的谈话。你不准再隐瞒任何东西，也不准再骗我。”  
“等到库斯走了，”他同意地点点头，握住她的手指，“我会告诉你所有事，我保证。”  
“最好是那样。”她轻轻打了一下他的肩膀，“否则我会揍得你屁股开花。”

他们不约而同地笑起来，又在重新意识到事态的严重性后沉默了。博士确信罗丝没有错过他眼中闪过的悲伤，他的肩膀无精打采地垂了下来。她露出一个牵强的微笑，然后紧紧抱住他，把脸依偎在他的脖颈处。

“如果你教会了我一件事，那就是在这个被上帝遗弃的宇宙里，不可能这三个字没有任何意义。”她低声说道，在他的肩上抚慰般地抚摸着，“就算不可能，我们也能找到一个办法。我们总是能找到的。”  
“我……我想是的，没错。”他让了一步，心烦意乱地在指尖转着一缕她的湿头发。  
“我们能做到，”她坚定地说道，似乎他除了同意没有别的选择，“我们会找到办法救你。”  
“好吧，我们会的。没错，我们会的。”

博士不知道为什么，虽然他知道他在劫难逃，但是不知怎么的，他相信了她。他相信她。


	9. 第九章

“他怎么样？”

一个高大的生物走进了涂在钴蓝色地板上的石圈里，他的棕色斗篷长长地拖在身后，在尾部扬起一小片尘土。他那双狭长的眼睛紧紧盯着眼前的景象，那是一幅活灵活现的图画，充满了色彩斑斓的大块斑点和不规则的笔触，就像是一个好奇的孩童初次用绘画工具画下的样子。在他的注视下，那幅图画转变成一面镜子，反射出了他此刻唯一感兴趣的东西，而他盯着那个影像的时间越长，他手掌里的那个蓝色记号就越明亮——就像他另外十二个同伴一样。

“很虚弱，但还活着。这在我们的意料之中。他毕竟是个时间领主。”

“他身上有很多能量。”

“还有很多生命能源。”

“我能感觉到他的能量在我体内流动。”

“想象一下他死了会怎么样。”

“很快，我们就能再次强大崛起了，我亲爱的兄弟们。”

一阵阴险的笑声撕裂了空气，永恒的先知们盯着那幅栩栩如生的图画，他们脸上有着一模一样的冷笑，那些没有嘴唇的嘴巴像裂缝一样大大地张开。先知们被他们日益增长的能量和即将永生的渴望所迷住了，所以他们没有看见一个戴着斗篷的身形后退几步，离开了他们的队伍。

这位落单的先知用头巾紧紧裹住她那张长方形的脸，消失在黑暗的角落里，不久就不见了踪影。随着她集中精力开始使用最大限度的心灵感应术，她的眼睛渐渐变红，很快，她找到了她想找的频率。

来找我，博士。快来找我，否则一切就太迟了。


	10. 第十章

“我不会让你离开我的视线。”

博士极力忍住要拿手捂住脸的冲动，以至于手指都微微颤抖起来。他早猜到她会说这种话。但他不想让她跟着他和库斯一起去那个该死的监狱，他不想让她碰到菲兹，他也绝对不想让她忧虑的眼神跟随到自己走的每一步。他知道她在担心什么，但他也知道现在自己没有争辩的立场——大概永远也不会有了，所以他只能耸了耸肩表示同意，笑着握住她的手。

“准备好去赫克里斯了吗？”他努力让自己的声音听起来雀跃一些，不过做的不太好，“友情提示，它是一个坐落在小行星上的大型监狱，一点也不好玩，一点也不美，尽管……”他一看到她抬起眉毛就立刻转了话头，因为她的样子像是在威胁他胆敢再说一个阻止她的理由，“不过我想它还是很吸引人的，如果你喜欢……你知道，一个有着千年历史的监狱，还有来自整个宇宙的连环危险杀手。”

“别再试图吓跑我，博士。”罗丝警告他，指尖点上他的胸骨中央，“这一套对我无效。走吧，你的朋友在等我们。”

“好吧。不过他不算是个朋友，更像是个帮手。一双丑陋的沾满血腥的手，但还是有所帮助的。我不会告诉你他曾经做过什么事，但……”

“别，你是对的。”她快速地轻轻抓了一下他的手，打断他的话，“还是别说了。我们赶紧走吧。”

“噢，我真怀念这个蛮横的罗丝·泰勒，”博士笑着扭动起他的眉毛，想要调动一下气氛，“我应该怎么称呼你好呢？夫人？老板？头儿？还是将军，对了，将军，听起来不错，很适合你，我想……”

“博士，我不想表现的太无礼，虽然我很喜欢你，但是有时候我真想按下一个静音键，让你别再说这些乱七八糟的话，特别是在这种我们有更重要的事情要办的时候。”

“好吧，你说的有理，库斯，菲兹，还有赫克里斯，我完全理解你的意思，”他点点头，这时他们正要走进控制室，“不会太久的。来吧。”

“等等，”罗丝拦住他，“在我们走之前，你是不是需要……你懂得，吃点那些药？”

博士不好意思地耸了耸肩，但还是伸手到口袋里拿出另一瓶黄色药片——看起来塔迪斯觉得在浴室里重新把药柜装满是很必要的，本来他对这事不以为然，直到他不得不吞下一大把药片以防再次重生。他扔了三粒在手心，然后囫囵塞进了嘴里，一次性把它们全部吞下让他的脸变得张牙咧嘴的。

“满意了？”他抬起眉毛，轻轻揉了揉肚子。

“我很满意，”她回答道，温柔地摸了一下他的脸颊，“那么，现在一切准备就绪了？”

“没错，”他牵住她的手，说道，“走吧。”

他们找到库斯的时候，发现他仍遵守承诺躺在弹跳椅里，而自从罗丝第一次看见他到现在，她才有意识地察觉到这个外星人丑陋的长相。他那件又长又黑的宽袍牢牢盖在身上，昆虫似的手臂上覆着密密一层灰色鳞片，鳞片一直延伸到四只纤长的手指上，最后被开裂的指甲所取代。他拿掉了他的兜帽，露出一对橙色的椭圆形眼睛，奇怪的是，那双眼睛无法反射出任何光亮，而且也没有被任何眼睑包裹住。薄薄的下唇遮盖不住尖利的牙齿，嘴巴从颧骨的这头一直拉到另一头。他没有耳朵，也没有鼻子，她想了一会，觉得他下巴上的那个豁口可能是唯一一个用来呼吸的孔道。但他身上最丑陋的一点还在于那副狡猾奸诈的天性，这能从他的每一个动作和每一个表情中透露出来。就算是他的嘴巴，虽然总是露出一副看似无害的微笑，却总能给人一种不舒服的感觉，好像他正在打什么坏主意一样。

罗丝看着库斯站起来，舔了舔自己那副尖牙，她只能尽力去忽视他给她带来的那股令人讨厌的感觉，转而从博士紧紧握住自己的手上去找安慰。

“我们可以走了吗？”外星人问道，他的手臂放在控制台上，邀请博士站到仪表盘后面。

“越快越好。”博士低声咕哝了一句，表情很阴暗。

博士放开罗丝的手，走向控制台，但坚决不去拿库斯递给他的那把枪。

“我们不需要这种东西。”他说着，用了点力气拉起控制台上的杠杆，“有时候，暴力并不是唯一的解决之道。把它拿开。”

“好吧。”库斯耸耸肩，把武器收回了宽袍里。

博士换了另一个杠杆，按下按钮，转动了一个奇怪的按键，那东西罗丝只见他用过一两次，时间柱开始活动，它发出的特殊引擎声回荡在整个控制室里，随即他们消失在了时间漩涡中，开始向赫克里斯驶去。她不能确切地描述这种直觉，但不知为什么，罗丝总觉得塔迪斯不愿意去那儿。再加上博士一直耐心地抚摸着它的长玻璃管子，低声念叨着一些鼓励的话，可以看出博士也感受到了这一点。这让罗丝有些担心，因为她忍不住想到会发生一些糟糕的事情。毕竟这艘飞船是那样富有情感和灵性，且从未表现得像现在一样，那串愉悦的嗡嗡声曾带他们去过无数个地方，那些地方充满危险和挑战，但它从未发出过警告。

罗丝走到博士身边，把手放在他背上紧紧抱住他，以便悄声说些库斯听不到的话。

“一切正常吗？”她轻声问道，把下巴靠到他的肩膀上。

“嗯，”他点点头，手指温柔地抚过控制台，“她不喜欢那个地方。那里关着一些已知的非常危险的囚犯，所以通常我们都会避免去那个地方。但是不用担心，亲爱的，我们不会停留太久。”

过了一会，塔迪斯终于重新实体化，他们脚下的格栅比以往颤动得更加剧烈，她的声音也失去了往日的镇定。博士转过身飞快地在罗丝额头上亲了一口打消她的担忧，然后朝库斯打了个手势，让他跟着自己往门那边走。罗丝看到那个外星人脸上露出了兴奋的表情，他走在博士身后的时候，身上带着一种令人厌恶的傲慢和狂喜，这让她感到十分的不痛快——她能看到他的嘴巴咧到了颧骨边上，那双不透光的眼睛也激动得闪闪发亮。她深吸一口气，把心里的抱怨塞了回去，然后拉好连帽衫的拉链，还给自己绑了个马尾辫。

罗丝走出塔迪斯，她的眼睛一下子就被周遭的事物给震住了。此刻她正站在一个被白墙所围住的巨大玻璃天桥上，四周光照如昼，聚光灯照亮了脚下每一处光滑的表面。如果她事先不知道这是坐落在小行星上的一个高度戒备的监狱，也许会认为自己正在参观一些时尚的博物馆，或是像火炬木那样她曾待过很久一段时间的高科技基地。唯一一个迹象是遍布在天花板上的监控摄像机，小小的蓝色灯光有规律地一闪一灭。罗丝有一种不舒服的预感，她觉得自己正在被监视着，而当她朝博士走了几步时，那种感觉更强烈了，因为其中的一个摄像头跟随着她的脚步，发出轻柔的嗡嗡声。

“这个地方让我心里毛毛的。”她附在博士耳边轻声说道，而对方正伸手在兜里找着什么东西。

“你连它的一半可怕之处都还没见到呢。”他耸耸肩，从他的长大衣里找出了他的通灵纸片，“等着看那些牢房吧。还有囚犯。知道吗，现在你还有机会回去。”

“我绝不会留下你和他单独待在这里，”她坚定地摇了摇头，“我们快点儿把事办完就行了。”

“同意。”博士点点头，温柔地握紧了她的手，“来吧，库斯。你有多想摆脱我，我就有多想摆脱你，所以就照我告诉你的那样做，我们一起完成这件事。不要多话，不要乱走，也不要耍心机，一切都会好好的。”

“好像我会似的，”库斯一边说一边把风帽拉到头顶，看起来他一点也不想被那些摄像头拍到，“我很了解这个地狱一样的地方，所以绝不会做蠢事。”

博士看起来像是松了一口气，他这位外星人同伴总算是聪明了一回，知道这不是个瞎胡闹的地方，但他的脸还是绷得紧紧的，他开始走向走廊尽头的那个白色平板。他手中是罗丝带着力道和温度的手掌，身后是库斯踩在玻璃地面上的脚步声，这给了他一点安慰——至少这一次他不是孤身一人。尽管几个世纪过去了，但他上一次来这所监狱的景象还历历在目，一阵颤栗不知不觉爬上了他的脊背，他回想起那时候自己目睹到的死亡，那是没有任何重生希望的真正的死亡，他离它那样近，以至于他真的相信自己见到了每一个物种在最后一次沉睡前会见到的亮光。库斯也许确实是一个恶贯满盈的恶棍，他也确实鄙视他，但是在这儿，在这颗行星上，在这座监狱里，博士很庆幸他站在他这一边。

当他们走到那个平板面前后，一个全息图出现在他们眼前，罗丝不禁屏住了呼吸，一个

长相奇怪的类人生物坐在一张桌子后面端详着他们。

“表明你们此行的意图。”那个外星人问道，一阵叽里呱啦的声音回响在长走廊上，让

他们的耳朵听得非常不舒服。

博士往前走了几步，让罗丝站到他背后去好藏起她一部分身形，库斯仍然站在他的手臂旁边。他严肃地亮出他的通灵纸片，站直身子，尽力让自己表现得沉着镇定，尽管那个外星人的简单一瞥已经快要让他的骨头不安地颤抖起来。

“我是影子宣言的副级建筑师，”虽然他的喉咙紧绷着，舌头也很干燥，但博士还是一口气介绍完了自己，“我命令你释放囚犯TR27-4，她的名字叫做菲兹·科尔·曼。”

那个古怪外星人似乎考虑了一下他的要求，罗丝害怕博士的谎言听起来不那么令人信服——可能是因为她太熟悉他的声音了，所以她能听出来他的话和平常相比有些轻微的不同，一方面是音量有点太高了，而且他的结尾里有着显而易见的颤音。时间一分一秒地过去，沉默愈发沉重，气氛也更令人窒息。库斯开始用手指在自己的手臂上敲击着，不耐烦地通过风帽盯着那个全息人影。罗丝突然间觉得很燥热，她感到一滴汗从脊背上滚落下来，同时紧张到不停在嘴里咀嚼着。而博士的手指，没有受伤的那部分紧紧地握成拳头，唯一一个指向他焦虑的迹象是他指关节上的皮肤失去了原本的色彩，褪成了牛奶般的白色。门的另一边，一个小小的舱门突然打开了，他们吓得一致跳了起来，寂静被打破，博士的肩膀如释重负地垂了下去。

“进门前上交所有武器和录音设备。”那个外星人命令道，指向了舱门，“在你的身份被核实之后，我们会进行彻底搜查。”

“照他说的那样做。”博士立刻加了一句，担心他的同伴会犹豫，那样看起来就太可疑了。

他看着罗丝在口袋里乱翻一通，然后拿出手机随意扔进了舱门，但面对库斯的时候，他不得不非常严肃地凝视着他，并且用口语警告他，对方只好叹了口气，把枪从袍子的内层取出来，和他的手机一起丢进了箱子里。接着博士也放进去几件他自己的东西，谨慎地用手指敲了敲大衣口袋，确认音速起子已经深深藏在了里面，实际上，把它埋在几件小玩意下面就足够逃过搜查了。

“好了。”当他看到罗丝和库斯朝他点了个头，表明他们已经没有东西留下时，他朝那个全息身影说道。

随着一声巨大的声响，浓密的蒸汽哧哧作响，白色大门打开了，这让罗丝联想到她在电视机上见了无数次的减压舱，就是那种廉价的带点惊悚的科幻电影，还经常在深夜播出。但是眼前的景象实在太真实了，而这一次她知道，在门后等待着他们的不会是一个滑稽的怪物，或是一个蹩脚的惊吓桥段。她和博士还有库斯一起朝那个长桌子走过去，只能通过低分辨率图像看到的外星人正在桌子后面等他们。他看起来非常像人类，但是罗丝觉得他身上还有乌鸦的基因。他的皮肤比没有星光出现的夜晚还要漆黑，他的眼睛上有两块凸起的黑色墨点，在装满整个大厅的人造灯的照射下闪闪发光，他那只扭曲的鼻子尖利得可以与鸟喙相提并论。她强忍住自己不做出一些联想——因为渡鸦的出现经常和死亡联系在一起，而在人类文化里，那些黑暗信仰没法更容易地帮他们达到此行的目的。

博士又拿出皮夹，让那个外星人从通灵纸片上看到他想看到的东西，当看到对方准许地点了个头后，他啪的一声合上了皮夹。

“把你的手放在这，掌心朝下。”外星人命令道，同时拿出一个小仪器，那上面画着一个复杂的方形图案。

博士照他说的那样张开手，轻轻地把出汗的手指放在那个冰冷的表面上。他的两个心跳速度随着那个机器发出的嘈杂哔哔声而成倍增长，一束蓝光在他的皮肤下前后移动，采集他的指印和TNA代码。他努力咬住下唇，但不安依旧死死扯着他的胃，让他无法保持完美的表现，这一点他心知肚明。他只能期望一切顺利。罗丝不知道这股暗潮涌动下的紧张，库斯也不知道，不过他已经在一周前非常仔细地计划过会遇到的这一关。他黑进了影子宣言的安保系统，把有关副级建筑师的所有数据都替换成了他自己的，从生理细节到TNA，以便他能骗过这个特殊仪器，让它相信他就是宣称的那位建筑师。这是个疯狂的计划，但他很确信，如果仪器没有报错，安保系统不会快到采取双重检测手段。

那个外星人稍稍皱了一下眉，博士只能勉强笑了笑，他的怀疑随着仪器检测时间的增长而愈发升高。他不知道是因为他作为时间领主的TNA太复杂了，还是因为这个仪器在费力搞清楚他的身体目前正在经历的情况——也许他的身体状况在过去的一周里恶化了，让他生理机能中的某一部分改变成不符合之前他录入到系统中的数据，要真是那样的话，他们可能会陷入一个大麻烦。蓝光突然集中到他手掌弯曲处的那个灼热的记号上去，他的胃一下子因害怕而缩紧了。那个记号是个危险参数。他不知道他皮肤下蚀刻的这个复杂的几何图案是否会在屏幕上变换成另一个样子，因为他一直不愿意近距离地观察它，也不愿意正视它会将他引领至最终死亡的残忍真相。早知如此，他应该好好研究它的。

当他意识到自己屏住呼吸的时间太久了的时候，他的呼吸旁支器官开始了运作，但很快他终于长长地呼出了一口气，因为那束光变成了绿色，一个电子女声回荡在大厅里。

“身份确认。”

外星人认可地点了点头，博士迅速地把自己失去了力气的那只手放回口袋。

“现在你将被搜查，”那名接待员说道，在他的桌子上按下一个按钮。“提醒一点，我们搜查到的任何一件不符合安全标准的东西都会被摧毁，那时候你会进一步接受检查。”

“我们什么也没藏。”博士耸耸肩表示，这时另外三个外星人穿过门来到桌子后面，“快点结束，行吗？”

三个外星人分别走向其中一位到访者，罗丝注意到检查她身体的那个外星人长得非常高，同时又非常纤细，它的前额上还竖着一对浓密的带着卡通感的眉毛。她猜他们大概是非常贴心地为她配备了一位女性，但考虑到那个生物奇怪的长相，和它盯着她时那副严肃的表情，她觉得其实也没有什么不同。罗丝坦然接受对方的检查，当那个外星人展开她的手臂和双腿，用它的长手指按在所有她能藏起危险武器的地方时，她也没有丝毫抗拒。她微笑着看那堆从博士口袋里搜查出来的垃圾数量在不断地增长，它们全被乱七八糟地堆在地板上，一个小金棍，一株塑料花和一个老旧的天线——她想不出他口袋里怎么能装下这么多东西，也不知道他用这些东西做了什么，或者将要做什么。一开始她还在担心他的音速起子有没有被妥善地藏在口袋的角落里，但她很快就放下心来，因为搜查他的那个外星人在几分钟后结束了工作。而她的那名外星人也终于停止翻找，它朝她轻点一下头，表示一切正常。

出人意料的是，库斯的检查结果和他们的一样，也许是因为他急切地想要释放他的朋友，因此不愿意让他们的援救计划陷入任何风险。接待员从桌子下伸出手来，拿出一个小小的工具箱，罗丝看到那里面放着各式各样的注射器——这不禁让她想到，既然要在一分钟后交给他们这样一份东西再加一副手套，那之前的搜查武器又有什么必要。

“我想你清楚这儿的程序。”外星人把工具箱递过来时，对博士说道，“她在区域B。离开的时候别忘了登记。”

博士微笑着点点头，把那个工具箱塞进他其中一个口袋里，然后示意罗丝和库斯跟上他，他们一起朝着嵌在墙上的一个灰色平板走去，那个平板就在一个灰色的大门旁边，门上有个巨大的B字样。

“事先警告，你们接受不了门后的一切，”博士的表情非常严肃，“虽然我坚持你们应该呆在这儿，但你们都想进去。所以如果你们处理不了接下来会发生的事，那不是我的问题。保持安静，也不要和他们说话，一切都会好的，明白了吗？”

罗丝和库斯交换了一个担忧且不确定的眼神，但他们都不约而同地点了下头，接着博士伸手按在那个平板上，大门就像之前那个一样哧哧作响地打开了。

“欢迎来到地狱。”博士轻声说道，更像是对自己说而不是对他们，然后跨步走进那个罪恶深重的地方。

罗丝跟着他穿过大门，却在第一眼就僵住了身体，当她理解了博士所说的意思后，她倒吸了一口冷气。这个监狱的样子是她从前从未见过也不可能想象得到的，如果她先前不知道这是个牢房，也许会把这里当成一家精神病院。一群穿着白色隔离衣的人在漫无目的地四处游荡，他们的背上用绿漆刷着大号的编码数字，他们看起来像是没有任何目标，无悲无喜的脸朝着自己的鞋尖，或是用呆滞的眼睛盯着天花板。一些人四肢敞开躺卧在地上，另一些则不停地把自己的头往墙上撞，还有人自言自语一些没有任何意义的句子。不时会从远处传来一声尖叫，或是一句哀嚎，但总是在罗丝找到它们的来源之前就没了声响。不管是类人生物，还是非类人生物，他们中没有一个给人一种他们是危险人物的印象。他们只是一些迷失的灵魂，是一群被禁锢在这个开放空间的可怜生物，只能散漫地沿着单调的白色瓷砖徘徊，永无尽头。这时，一个矮小的绿色生物透过他那副厚厚的眼镜盯上了她——不，不是盯着，他甚至没有在看她——一串眼泪突然从他圆弧形的脸上滚了下来，她的心一下子被抓紧了。虽然她不清楚这里发生了什么，但她却感到有一种无法摆脱的悲伤笼罩着她。她无法接受这些看起来无害、抑郁、悲伤的人们被剥夺意志而困在这里。她无法理解他们身上发生了什么。

当博士把手放到她肩膀上时，她一下子跳了起来，他带着担忧和抱歉看向她。

“这是……”她一开口才发现自己的声音过于绷紧，几乎没法发声。

她深吸一口气，清了好几次嗓子，才能再次开口说话。

“他们对这些人做了什么？”她问道，最自己最大努力去忽视那个正朝她走过来的绿色小外星人。

“罗丝，他们都是囚犯。”博士温柔地说道，用手指拭去她脸上的一滴泪，“某种意义上，这是史上最好的监狱。他们被困在了自己的脑子里。”

他牵起她，花了一秒钟确认库斯不会在大厅里搞破坏后，领着她走向一个面朝墙壁看起来正在站着睡觉的囚犯。博士指了一个方向，一开始罗丝没注意到，但当她看到后，她情愿自己从来没见过。那个囚犯的头上联结着一团蓝色的物质，正在安静地微微跳动着，以一个平静的节奏鼓胀再缩紧。从它的闪动和表面上颤动的巨大静脉来看，罗丝推测那是个活物，但忽略这些的话，它只是个缝在那截脖子上的奇怪的气球。没有眼睛，没有鼻子，没有四肢，只是一团蓝色的小玩意儿，就像是她小时候用橡皮泥做的玩具。

“这是一个酶夫虫，”博士解释道，他用严厉的眼神来回打量了一下那个东西，“来自鲁普星球。它们就像是地球上的昆虫。六百年前的一次瘟疫过后，原住民焚毁了他们大多数的土地，因此这种寄生虫几乎已经灭绝了。它们非常危险。你看到它咬着的那块皮肤了吗？它们把尖牙深深刺进最靠近神经的区域，然后释放化学素以吸食人们大脑中的波长。它们会控制你的身体和思想，对此没有任何一种办法可以解决。它们基本上会把你变成植物人。你在这儿见过的所有人都已经丧失了他们的自由意志。过往深深地隐藏在他们的脑子里，一切都逃无可逃。”

“这太可怕了。”罗丝一边低声说着，一边慢慢挪到他身边想获得一点安慰，但他没有如她所愿。

“不用可怜他们。”他耸了耸肩，转身从这个囚犯身边离开去找他要找的那个人。“他们活该。”

“这不像是你会说的话。”罗丝一边说着，一边偷偷回头确认那个绿色外星人是否不再跟着她，“你看着他们的时候，不会觉得难过吗？”

“不会。”他摇摇头回答道，“我不会可怜他们。看到那边的那个高尔电子人了吗？”

罗丝看向那个正在试图吃掉自己脚趾的机械人，他的牙齿摩擦着金属的身体，他的舌头每过几秒就会舔一下自己的上颚。他有一只眼睛不见了，被一种看起来是栓子的东西所取代，而且罗丝觉得他大脑周围的那圈玻璃盒看起来又奇妙又恶心。跟其他人一样，他看起来一点也没有威胁性，尤其是当他失去平衡滚向一边，而他的脚还被卡在嘴里。

“那家伙是个恐怖分子，”博士轻蔑地说道，他的话让罗丝止住了笑声，“他炸掉了半个银河系。再是那边那个祝洞人。一个流民上将，他谋杀了可卡塔石星云的整个王族。噢，还有埃尔夫。好伙计埃尔夫。曾经在下流俱乐部强奸了许多奴隶孩子，毁掉了数百条生命，把小孩卖给出价高的人以此获利。还需要我说下去吗，还是已经说的够多的了？”

“那我们来找的那个人做了什么？”罗丝轻声问道，突然之间她觉得这些犯人实在是罪有应得。

“我不知道，我也不想知道，”博士紧咬着牙关回答，“我们把她救出去，再把他们两个丢回文迪亚，然后彻底忘掉他们。这就是整个计划。”

“好吧，”罗丝只能点点头，此时此刻他不想详细解释整个过程，他已经够焦虑的了，她不想再增加他的烦恼。

就在他们到达大厅的中心区时，他们发现库斯正在远处的一个角落里，蹲在地板上，旁边坐着一个囚犯，罗丝立刻就能看出来那个犯人正是来自于和库斯一样的种族。他看起来正在温柔地和对方说着话，他的长手指轻轻抚摸着那个高大、纤细的外星人的肩膀。那个动作看起来和博士与罗丝习惯的库斯不太一样，于是他们意识到他一定很关心这个人。他们走到他身边，他抬起头来，这时罗丝才第一次发现那双橙色的眼睛里升起了潮湿的雾气。

“救她，博士。”库斯说道，他的口吻是命令式的，却又带着一丝期盼的恳求。

博士迅速点了一下头，从口袋里取出先前他拿到的那个箱子，然后示意他退后一步，这样他才能着手准备。他先是小心地取出一副厚实的皮手套，但这个简单的准备工作让他想起自己毫无用处的右手，整个手臂从指尖到手肘都没有知觉——麻痹的区域甚至比前天更广泛了，他发现他没法自个儿完成这件事。

“亲爱的，我需要你的帮助，”他对罗丝说道，“别担心，只要你照我说的做，一切都会没事的。我只是需要你搭把手，行吗？”

“当然。”她安慰地在他肩膀上轻轻拍了一下，然后接过他递来的手套。

她快速套上它，静静看着博士从塑料袋里取出一支注射器，再拿掉针上的保护盖。他把它递给她，罗丝看到鲜红色的液体在大玻璃罐里流淌着，面上有了一些犹豫。

“这是博尔液。”博士一边解释一边把他那只戴着手套的手伸向菲兹脖子上的团状物，“算是一种毒药。你只需要把它注射进酶夫虫就能杀了它。不要光着手碰到它，人类对它的粘液没有抵抗力。”

“明白。”罗丝深吸一口气，小心翼翼地把针头靠近那个他抓紧了的蓝色表皮。

“库斯，准备好，”当他看到那个外星人往后退了一步时，他又警告了一句，“她会变得头脑混乱，也可能会神经崩溃。所有感官知觉和过去的记忆都会在一瞬间内回到她的脑子里，那是个十分困难的时刻。陪她一起度过，嗯？”

库斯弯下头表示同意，又小小地走近一步，罗丝等待着博士开始注射的信号，当他抬起拇指的时候，她长长地吸了一口气。她缓慢地，小心地刺破了那个寄生虫柔软的表面，格外注意不让自己裸露在手套外面的手碰到它，活塞没有丝毫阻力地被推进到最里面，那些红色的物质逐渐被注射进静脉里。玻璃管随着最后一滴红色毒药的消失而彻底空了，罗丝拔出它重新放回了塑料袋里。没有一会儿，毒液的作用就显现出来，那个水蛭一样的东西逐渐缩小，它的牙齿松开了菲兹的皮肤，最后咯吱一声掉在了地上。那个一直沉默的外星人发出了一声痛苦的尖叫，那声音大得让罗丝后退了一步，立刻拿手捂住了耳朵。

库斯冲到他朋友的身侧，轻轻把她抱在怀里温柔地安慰着她，似乎对她的哭嚎无动于衷。博士也丝毫不关心她的哀嚎。也许是多亏了时间领主独特的听觉能力，他唯一能听见的一个声响使他的双倍心跳达到了新的高度，他尚可活动的那只手因恐惧而颤抖起来。时间似乎停滞了，那一秒钟以缓慢的速度徐徐展开，也是那一秒钟让他深深后悔自己踏进了这个罪恶的地方。他的脚后跟深深地陷进鞋垫里，他的膝盖火热地发着烫，他大腿上的肌肉快速缩紧在一起，让他觉得那块儿的组织都快要断了，连他脖子那儿的肌腱都在叫嚣着要裂开。博士扑向罗丝，他们的身体猝不及防地撞在一起，巨大的冲击力让两人跌倒在地上。就在这时，一颗子弹从他的耳边呼啸着飞过，他脖子上的汗毛一下子竖了起来。

罗丝根本没有时间意识到发生了什么事，当博士用力抓住她的手拉起她的时候一定是在喊着什么，因为他大张着嘴，脖子上的静脉暴涨得可怕，她只能跟着他的脚步穿过眼前模糊不清的迷雾，比以往任何时候都要跑得更快。

博士重重咕哝了一句，暂时放开罗丝的手，从自己的口袋里翻找出音速起子。大门离他们越来越近，但更多的子弹射穿了他们周围的空气，他们的步子敲击地板的声音狂乱有力，血液在他静脉中流淌着的声音更是震耳欲聋，他只能绝望地期盼他的起子已经设置好了，他把它对准眼前的平板，然后按下按钮。在他们将将到达之前，音速起子身上柔和的蓝光总算让门打开了一小部分，他在心里感谢了一下上天。直到他看见了对面的三个守卫，除去强壮的肌肉不谈，他们还带着可怕的大型武器。

“躲开！”他听见库斯在他身后喊道——他刚来得及把罗丝和自己拉低身子，就看见一团绿色的胶质粘液擦过他头顶上的头发，直直撞上了守卫的脸。

那三个巨人痛苦地大叫着丢掉了各自的武器，他们把手伸向自己的脸，那儿开始发烫、起泡，灼烧的皮肤组织发出一股刺激性的气味，空气中弥漫着酸性瘴气。博士不知道他们还会不会追过来，只好再次开始狂奔，他们跑过那个接待员，终于到达了最后一扇大门。他再一次按下起子，这扇大门受到的阻力比起上一个小多了——安保系统可能没有预料到他们能这么快到达这里，更不用说能存活这么长时间，甚至活着离开B区。他们在如织的弹雨和疯狂的叫骂下成功到达走廊的尽头。博士猛地用肩膀撞开塔迪斯的门，再在确定所有人都安全后用力地关上门。

又过了几秒钟，他砰地一掌拍下控制台中央那个漂亮的大红按钮，飞船被传送到时间漩涡，远远地从这个该死的行星离开了。


	11. 第十一章

“我就知道会发生这种事！”

罗丝以前从没见过这么暴躁的博士，她今后可再也不想看见这样可怕的怒火了。她感到风雨欲来的先兆，但同时她又痛苦地想到，这场即将到来的暴风雨恰巧印证了他目前糟糕的状态。强烈的紧张情绪包裹着他，让他的手臂微微颤抖，手指反射性地蜷成一团，那对漆黑的眼睛迸发出激烈的火花，吞噬了原本漂亮的巧克力瞳孔。他的手在杂乱的褐色毛发上乱抓乱挠，因为太过用力，罗丝能看见有好几缕从空气中落下，有的掉在格栅上，有的因为静电掉进了长风衣的翻领里。他的鼻孔往外张开，想要靠深呼吸去平息内心的紧张和不安，但是他依然带着怒火死盯着库斯，并且厌恶地看了一眼另一个外星人，对方正躺在座椅上——她似乎还活着，这是件好事，毕竟他们费尽艰辛才把她救回来。

尽管罗丝在那一刻有些害怕，但她还是走到博士身边，拦住他凌乱的步调，把手紧贴到他的心脏上。

“没事了，博士，”她轻声安慰他，手指沿着他的脖子托住下巴，“我们现在很安全，放心吧。”

“那混蛋差点搭上你的命，罗丝！”他咆哮着，手指颤栗地指向库斯——罗丝这才意识到，她和他待在一起那么多年，这还是他第一次使用一个冒犯性的词汇，而这足以表明他现在内心的紧张，“你可能会受伤，或者更糟，你可能会死，我不能……”

“我没事，博士。”罗丝在他继续吼叫和发火之前打断了他的话，“我一点儿伤也没有。”

那些话似乎减轻了一点他的忧虑，他看着她的脸，呼吸逐渐平稳下来。但是当他的视线往下移，停在她的肩膀上时，罗丝看见怒气和不安重新回到了他身上。

“你在流血，”他说着，竭力不让自己尖叫出声，“我要杀了他。”

罗丝顺着他的视线看过去，她的浅色运动衫上确实沾了一点血迹。也许是由于肾上腺素的原因，她甚至都没有发觉自己受伤了。如果她能集中注意力的话，她会感到那块区域上不同寻常的热度，有一些轻微的压力，但是不怎么疼。奇怪的是，她很确定自己的身体已经处理了大部分的生理激素，比如她能感受到她的大腿肌肉在经历了长时间奔跑后的灼伤，她的呼吸逐渐恢复到正常的速度，她的心跳率也已经明显降低了。就在她看到他突然跳起来扑向库斯时，立刻抓住了他的手。

“只是个小擦伤，”她笑着安慰他，“一点儿都不痛，这算不了什么。”

“它当然不会让你疼，那些子弹全是麻醉剂！”博士吼道，比自己所想的更用力地把她的手指从自己手上拿开。

罗丝焦急地看着博士转向库斯，但自己却什么都做不了，他攥过他的衣领，紧紧贴近他耳边。

“把菲兹带去第一个房间，”他克制住自己大叫的冲动，声音变得低沉而阴森，“我不想再看到你们。听到塔迪斯下一次降落的声音，你们就立即离开。”

说完，博士用力把他推开，转身大跨步回到罗丝身边，然后温柔地握起她的手，这和他全身的紧张不安形成了鲜明的对比。罗丝觉得此刻自己已没什么好说的，只能随他一起穿过迷宫似的走廊来到了医务室。他坚持让她坐在一张白皮沙发上，自己去壁橱那儿找了一整箱的医用设备和仪器。

“把衣服脱掉。”他把医药箱放在沙发上，一边命令道一边拉起她的T恤。

罗丝照他说的那样做了，但他强硬的语气让她有些不安，她背上的寒颤也不是因为房间里的冷气。她安静地看他从口袋里取出他的眼镜，熟练地翻开腿架。在其他情境下，她会好好调笑一番他戴着眼镜的样子，或是朝他挤眉弄眼，但是她知道现在他没有闲情逸致跟她开这种玩笑。于是她只好紧紧闭着嘴巴，任由他用音速起子扫描过她的肩膀，他皱着眉专心看起子的反馈。

“主动脉没有被击中，”他的肩膀总算放松下来，“疼吗？”

“不疼。”她轻声回答道，这时他正在用一对看起来像是镊子的东西探查她的伤口。

“那些子弹……”他一边说着一边低头仔细观察子弹造成的孔洞，他的眼镜因此滑落到了鼻尖，“它们不是用来杀人的。”

当他把镊子伸进伤口里时，罗丝皱了一下眉头，倒不是因为疼，只是冰冷的金属碰到身体的感觉让她感到既不舒服又怪异。博士全神贯注地盯着眼下的动作——可以说是非常专注，所以没有注意到这一点。她从没见过他像现在这样眯起眼睛的样子，紧紧抿着嘴角，牙齿专注地咬住下唇，她都有点担心他嘴唇上的皮肤会因此被咬破。豆大的汗珠从他的太阳穴上滚落，这事发生在博士身上有点稀奇，因为他经常吹嘘自己有着卓越的生理机能。她甚至都不记得他有过流汗的时候，即使是在一次长跑过后，她会气喘吁吁，肺和肌肉都像烧起来一样，但他却没什么反应。他异乎寻常地表现出紧张和不安，罗丝知道这不是个好兆头。

“他们不想杀掉我们。”他咬紧牙关继续说道，用肩膀擦着汗珠，“他们只想抓住我们。他们一定发现了我们不是影子宣言的人。我早该想到他们会对我的身份进行双重检测。我根本不该把你带去那里。这就是我不带你去一些地方的原因。有些事情你没必要看见，有些星球你也不必要参观，还有一些人你也不应该见。我当时应该说服你才对。但是我让你去了，看看你现在的样子。”

“可我想去，”她笑了一下，希望能减轻他的压力，“我没事的，嗯？看我，一点都不疼，而且你肯定能帮我处理好伤口。”

“如果我可以的话，”他咕哝着，眼里满是郁闷和气愤，手下的镊子微微转动了一下，“只需要在缝合伤口前把子弹取出来。”

她的视线转向他的身侧，那只手臂死气沉沉地垂在一边，她明白了这些不安来自于何处。罗丝了解他的博士，她看得出来他是为了自己目前的身体状况在生闷气，他紧咬着牙关，下巴上的皮肤缩在一起，与此同时痛苦也在折磨着她的心。

“你需要我……帮你做点什么吗？”她温柔地抚摸了一下那只软绵绵的手臂，却不知道他能不能感知到这样的触摸。

“不用，”博士大声地喊了一句——她感到那对镊子在她皮肤上猛拽了一下，吓了她一跳，“我……我能办到。就……就让我自己来吧。我能做好。”

罗丝只能忍住眼泪点点头，自己只是想帮忙，却被吼了一声，这让她感到很难过。她知道他觉得自己被贬低了，因为他无法使用右手。他在为自己无法做一些原本闭着眼睛也能做的事而感到生气。而她竟然提出要帮助他，这让他觉得被冒犯，这是一个非常明显的拒绝。可她厌倦了他总是时刻保持最佳状态，时刻做到完美，时刻证明他所谓的优越性，即使是在他极需要帮助的时候。她只希望他能够理解，她不是要拖累他，而是要帮助他。她只是希望他能意识到，他们共同作出的那个支撑彼此的承诺，在他每一次拒绝自己帮助的重压下，逐渐变得支离破碎。

他的眉毛上闪着汗渍的亮光，紧闭的嘴唇渐渐变白，尽管他的手指在颤抖，但手下的动作一直没有停下。罗丝又皱了一下眉，这一次却不仅仅是因为金属带来的怪异感。它开始变得疼痛难忍。她咬着牙尽力去克服这种疼痛，但镊子不停地探着伤口，刮擦她的肌肉，拉扯她的肌肤，她终于受不了了。

“停下！”她尖叫出声，不再管这会不会触犯到他的自尊心。

“可我快成功了。”他也大叫着，甚至把镊子伸得更深，他的整只手几乎都沾上了她的鲜血。

“我说了停下！”她叫骂着，用力把他的胸膛推开，“见鬼的太痛了，快停下！”

有那么一瞬间，时间像是静止了一样，罗丝把手掌按上大量流血的伤口，而博士呆在一旁，颤抖的手紧攥着滴血的镊子。一股不安的张力在空气中劈啪作响，如同煤气泄漏一般弥漫在空气中，她想如果现在有人点燃一根火柴，整个房间都会化成一片火海。没有语言交流，没有视线相对，也没有任何身体接触。死寂下是不可言喻的抱歉和缄默的痛苦。

他突然深吸了一口气，愤怒地咆哮着把工具扔出了房间，其中一个壁橱的玻璃被砸中裂成了碎片，她惊呼着缩起身子。

“该死的！”他叫着嚷着，不断扇着自己的额头，最后半张脸都染上了她的血迹，“混蛋，混蛋，混蛋！”

“博士，别这样。”罗丝啜泣起来，她的心比起那扇壁橱的玻璃来说碎得更彻底，因为她在他眼里看到了无比痛苦的愤怒。

“没用的手臂，没用的手！”他吼叫着，抓住他那条手臂用力地撞向一个金属托盘，手术刀和剪子如雨点般咣咣当当落在地板上，“我就是个该死的废物！”

“博士，过来。”她哭着呼唤他，努力克服住身体里的恐惧。

“不，”他激烈地摇着头，甚至往后退了一步，好像他害怕一旦他离她近了就会伤害到她，“不，不，我不……”

“拜托。我在请求你。求你了，来我这儿。”

博士踌躇了一会，当他看到她的脸失去了往日鲜活的颜色，他的面容也变得痛苦起来。直到罗丝充满疲惫地叹了口气，最后恳求地看了他一眼，他才终于在她身边坐下。他没有和她对视，只是拿出起子对准她的伤口。

“得止住血。”他吸了下鼻子，然后拖着自己的袖子把失去知觉的那只手臂放到膝盖上，因为他发现它老是垂在身侧碰到她的身体，“这很重要。”

“谢谢。”她小声说道——但剩下的话她全哽在了喉咙里。

他的嘴边露出一丝苦笑，接着她就看见他的眼里涌出了泪水，泪珠滚到他的鼻子上，再从鼻尖滴落下去，最后消失在他的棉质长裤上。在这个被上帝遗弃的宇宙中，博士的眼泪是唯一一个会如此强烈地折磨着她的心的东西，也是唯一一样她无法无动于衷的东西。

突然，罗丝抓过他的肩膀，捧着他的头放在自己的膝盖上。她假装没听见他的抱怨和想要坐起来的反抗，直到他咕哝一声停下了动作。她的手指在他凌乱的发丛中穿过，温柔地描画着他的脸部轮廓，这样一来，她就能用拇指给他僵硬的下巴好好按摩一下。这花了她很长的时间，但他终于肯收起腿躺在沙发上，舒服地享受着她的抚摸——鉴于他一开始极其不情愿的态度，所以这可不是一次小小的胜利。

“我太累了。”博士深呼一口气，移动了一下身子好在她膝盖上找到一个更舒服的位置，“非常非常累。”

“我知道。”罗丝用同样的方式回答了他，庆幸他没有注意到她喉咙中的哽咽，“我也很累。”

“为什么我总是会把一切都搞砸？”

“别再说这种话了，博士。”她立刻把拇指抵在他唇上，“不适合你。”

“可这是事实，”他哀叹着——罗丝感到他耸了耸陷在她大腿里的肩膀，“首先，我签了那份生死契约，然后我对你说了慌，现在呢？我本想好好爱你，保护你，信任你。但我什么都没做到。我就是个骗子。总是说些我做不到的承诺。”

“什么叫做，你本想好好爱我？”充满了不安和怀疑的警铃大作，还有一股出奇的愤怒在她体内奔腾四走，“难道你不再爱我了吗？”

“反正我也不应该，”他低声说着，手指从她的裤子上垂下来，“也许爱你这件事就是我们遇到麻烦的根本原因。也许所有的混乱都是宇宙在用它自己的方式来告诉我们，我们不该在一起。也许为了避免这一切我们只能分开。也许……也许我根本不该带你回来。跟命运耍把戏从来不是个好主意。”

当罗丝听见那些话的时候，她感到自己的肺痛苦地收缩在了一起，或许下一秒就要在胸腔里爆开，她的心跳停止了，视力甚至在一瞬间变得苍白一片。她不敢相信自己的耳朵。他不可能说这种话。绝对不可能。不管他累不累，有没有绝望，是不是产生了妄想，他都绝不会质疑他对她的爱。她低下头，看向他躺在自己腿上的那张平静的面容，她拼命忍住打它，拍它，把它摔到地上拿脚踩下去的冲动。相反，她让塔迪斯哀伤的轰鸣声抚慰着自己的识海，一阵舒服的温暖包围住了自己——但不幸的是，那股温暖还不足以驱散她心里的暴风雪。

她清了好几次嗓子，直到她确定自己不会在话说时失声痛哭或是发起火来，才轻轻推了一下他的肩膀，把自己的大腿从他脑袋下移开。

“去吧。”她的语调沉重而响亮，带着一股连自己也没有觉察到的决心，“去睡吧。”

“没错，我是该睡一觉。”他用左手臂扶着自己坐起身，“多么惹人讨厌的人类行为。睡觉。睡觉是一件再无聊不过的事。睡着的时候做不了任何事。愚蠢。人类真是愚蠢。我也很愚蠢。这个不值一提的宇宙中发生的任何事都是没有价值的。”

他一边念叨，一边慢慢起身，他努力想把手上干了的血迹从裤子上擦掉，但没有成功，在此期间，罗丝一直皱着眉，带着深深的悲哀和蔑视的表情盯着他，同时为自己的屈服而感到内疚。他身上绝对有什么不对劲，但她没有心情去探求原因。

他叹了口气，终于放弃了把血擦干净的念头，他走向门口，却看见了库斯。罗丝担心他的出现会点燃博士的怒火，但那位时间领主只是呆滞地看着他，露出一个疲惫的笑，然后一句话也没说就离开了——她不知道这算是个安慰还是另一个需要担心的理由，反正她也不想知道了。

“我听见了尖叫声，”库斯站在门阶那儿耸了耸肩，把手搭在门框上，“有事吗？”

“噢，一切都棒极了，”罗丝皱着眉抬起手臂，她的关节处疯狂地尖叫着反抗这一动作，“我的肩膀上有一个子弹孔，我的身体精疲力竭，痛苦不堪，我可能快死了，而博士就是个十足的蠢蛋！没错我感觉很好，谢谢你的关心！”

罗丝啜泣一声，她的肩膀跟着垂了下去，她不知道库斯已经走进来，从那些玻璃碎片里捡出了镊子。

“我治不好你的博士，”他带着审慎的态度走近她，“但如果你愿意的话，我可以帮你处理掉这枚子弹。”

“随便吧。”罗丝自言自语地说道，她太累了，完全不想反抗，她只想静静地哭，其他什么都不做。

库斯用手指抚摸着自己的脸，走到一个敞开的橱柜前，在排列有序的药瓶和化学烧瓶里翻找起东西。

“你们人类需要麻醉剂来止痛，对吧？”他一边问，一边挑了一个瓶子和一个注射器，“否则你就会因为受不了疼而在我眼前晕倒。”

罗丝闭上眼睛，她的头被自身的重量深深地压下去，不再抬起来。她的整具身体都像是变成了铅，她的四肢无比沉重，除了伤口散发出的热量，其余部分都失去了知觉，她的思维融合进了一股混乱的情感中。她只能感觉到针头刺进了她的皮肤，里面的液体缓缓被注入到她的组织和血液里，疼痛终于逐渐消退了。接着她感到他的长手指按在她的脖子上，镊子再一次伸进了伤口里——她不得不承认，如果她有勇气开口的话，她的确得好好感谢一下他。很快，子弹头当啷一声掉在了金属盘上，那声音让她的耳朵嗡嗡作响，紧接着是衣服的摩擦声，和油毡上安静的脚步声。

“你知道他把真皮再生器放哪儿了吗？”库斯一边问，一边拉开几个抽屉和橱柜。

“在那儿。”罗丝轻声回答道，往身后指了一个方位。

“噢，对了，我找到了。”他点点头，从那张桌子上找到了那个微型仪器，“你可能会感到一阵刺痛或是拉扯，不过不会持续太长时间。”

当他激活仪器靠近伤口时，罗丝的脸痛苦地皱了起来，她有一种古怪的感觉，像是有成千上万只蚂蚁在她的肩膀和指尖之间爬行，这让她的手臂在膝盖上不住地抽搐着。他的动作很小心，锋利的爪子轻轻地压在她的皮肤上，同时注意避开她的伤口，他的动作精准又有效率。当她意识到比起博士来，还是这个卑鄙的外星人对她更温柔，更富有同情心时，她的心脏在胸腔里突突地跳了起来。她觉得自己对宇宙的概念好像整个儿都颠倒了。一切都不再有意义，尤其是在她现在这个疲惫不堪的状态下。

她只想好好睡一觉。不是为了让身体休息，而是为了放松精神。哪怕几个小时也好，她想忘却此时此刻身处何地，忘却那些正在发生的事情，不再去想为什么自己的生活突然来了个急转弯，把她从她爱和需要的那个男人身边远远地带走。那个她愿意为之赴死的男人，同样也是将会杀死她的男人——因为如果他刚刚说的那些话是认真的话，她就会死。直到刚才，她爱他犹如他爱她一样多。他们共享的热情和忠诚之间曾有一个平衡，两份同样的力量相辅相成，最终创造出最棒的融合。一旦他不再爱她，那个平衡就被打破了，而属于她自己的那份爱终将于内里把她消耗殆尽。到了那个时候她就会死去。

“好了。”过了一会，库斯把再生器放回沙发上说道，“伤疤会停留一周，疼一段时间，但已经处理好了。”

“谢谢。”罗丝深吸了一口气，从沙发脚下拿回她的衣服。

“你想来点……茶吗？”他边问边抓了一下头，这个动作奇怪地让罗丝回想起当博士感到不自在时会下意识地挠挠自己的鬓角，“我们可以边聊边……喝茶。”

“谈什么？”她询问着抬起眉毛，此时她唯一想要的就是躺到她的床上，永远也不再醒来。

“我猜你会想了解更多关于永恒先知的事，”他耸了耸肩——跟她想的不一样，他的声音不再变得那么惹人讨厌，“或是关于你那位时间领主。比起我和博士交易的东西，赫克里斯确实过于危险了。如果你想的话，可以把这次谈话当成是我的补偿。”

“不需要喝茶。直接告诉我他身上发生了些什么吧。求你了。”

“如你所愿。”

罗丝看着他坐进靠墙的一把椅子，伸长腿，架起他的脚踝，同时他的手臂也在胸前交叉起来。她紧盯着他那橘色的、干巴巴的目光，尽管她的眼皮都累得快要闭上，但她还是努力睁着眼，等着他往下说。

“永恒的先知是一群已被人遗忘许久的古老种族，”他开始说起来——不知怎么的，一想到他能提供给她的珍贵信息可以用来救博士，罗丝的疲惫就变成了恐惧，“没人知道他们从哪里出生，也没人知道他们存在了多长时间。对大多数人来说，他们只是一个传说。不幸的是，他们的确存在。他们是宇宙间已知的最强大的种族。相比之下，即使是时间领主也会黯然失色。他们就像是昆虫之神。只要有人像博士那样和先知们签订了契约，他们就会一直活下去。据我所知，他们收集到的生命之源可能已经足以让他们活到宇宙毁灭。”

“收集生命之源是什么意思？”罗丝问道，对这个特殊的词汇感到困惑。

“先知们能给你任何想要的东西，只要你想得到。当然了，这是要付出代价的。交换的代价就是你的生命。你想要变得富有？拿四十年的生命来换。你想要拯救你病入膏肓的爱人？那就需要一百年的生命。博士想穿越平行宇宙带你回来，而这，亲爱的罗丝，这可就得要几千年的生命了。他现在还活着，那是因为他是个时间领主，他的生命几乎是无限的。但先知们无所不知。他们知道所有人的事，从他们出生那刻起，直到他们死去那天。他们知道博士什么时候会死，正因如此他们才利用了这点。”

“你指的是什么？”她低声问他，身子坐得离沙发边缘更近。

“我的意思是他们可能骗了他，”他耸耸肩继续说，“本来穿越平行宇宙只值三千年，但他们知道博士会活五千年。所以他们让他交换剩下的五千年，而不是三千年。”

“博士怎么会看不出来？”她倒吸一口气，手指深深地抓进沙发的皮革里。

“因为他看不到这个世界的罪恶。”他从椅子上站起来说道，“他太相信别人了。在这个过于坚硬的宇宙中，他的方式太过柔软。”

“那……那为什么他还没有死？”她颤抖着问道，一想到博士即将死去，她就打起了寒颤。

“因为先知们无法一下子吞食这么多生命能源，那样他们会受不了的。尤其是几千年的生命。这就是为什么博士承受了这么多痛苦。他的生命正在一点点地消逝。他在慢慢死去。他的手臂已经枯死了，剩下的部分只是时间问题。甚至他的大脑也正处在煎熬之中，不过我很惊讶他还保有清晰的理智。我见过的一个两个都在一天之内就疯了。”

“我们就不能做点什么去阻止吗？”她挣扎着问道，声音低沉又沙哑。

“我们什么也不做。”他说着，纤长的手指在她的胸前点了点，“但你可以试着杀死所有的永恒先知来打破契约。你不是第一个这么做的人，但也不会是最后一个，如果你知道我是什么意思的话。”

“你要怎么杀掉他们？”罗丝立刻追问——因为她知道比起在失去他的悲痛中死去，还不如在救他的过程中死去。

“没人知道。”库斯耸了耸肩，把手插到口袋里，然后朝着门口走去，显然是想结束这次谈话，“我说过了，他们无所不知。在你定位到他们栖身的岩石块之前，你就会死。但如果你已陷入彻底的绝望，并且没有什么可以失去的话……你可以试着和他们签订一个契约。用来交换他们的死亡。”

“但……”

“拿着吧。”他从他的宽袍里拿出一本小小的皮革书递给她，“谢谢你们帮我把菲兹救出来。如博士所言，塔迪斯一着陆我们就会离开。祝你好运。”

罗丝想叫他别走，但早在她张嘴之前，他就已经离开了。她疲倦地叹了口气，摸了摸放在她身侧的那本书，指尖下是鲜艳的红色皮革，封面上的图案是她从前从未见过的式样。她翻了几页——厚重的纸张经过几个世纪后已经变得发黄——但上面的字她一个都看不懂。一行行错综复杂的符号看起来似乎没有任何模式，那上面的图画和数字她也无论如何都无法破译，她只能猜测这上百张无用的纸都与永恒的先知有关。她合上书放进卫衣的口袋里，跟几分钟前的库斯一样走出门，朝着卧室走去——她自己的那个卧室，而不是如今和博士共用的那一个。在发生了刚才的事后，她觉得自己无法面对博士，现在她最不想做的事就是把他叫醒，和他对质，那样会抽干她身上仅存的精力。

塔迪斯似乎感知到了她的痛苦，贴心地把她卧室那道粉色大门设置在了离医务室几步远的地方，罗丝温柔地摸了摸一根珊瑚柱以感谢她。

“至少你还陪在我身边，好姑娘。”罗丝低声说道。

她一声不响地倒在床上，累到连睡衣都没换，也没力气钻进被子里。她只是紧紧地把自己缩成一团，双手抱着一个松软的心形枕头，让自己在塔迪斯发出的柔和的嗡嗡声下放松全身，让她的大脑在她的温柔抚慰下静静地沉入睡眠。


	12. 第十二章

博士一睁眼就倒吸了一口冷气，他感到脑袋处阵阵的灼痛，剧烈的头疼让他的视力变得模糊一片，几十道白光在眼前不断闪现。他眯起眼睛，冷冰冰的手抚上额头，试图安抚大脑里那些随着静脉跳动一同起伏的声音。他迫使自己坐起来，背靠在床头板上，小心地不让后脑勺碰到墙面，因为他担心那会让疼痛变得更糟。在一阵混乱的迷糊中，他始终想着同一件事，并自言自语着，药，药，药。他伸进口袋拿出那个小小的药瓶，却没有注意到，在过去的两天里，瓶子里的药片数量已经大幅度地减少了。他往嘴里扔了三粒囫囵吞下去，因为喉咙又干又渴，他只能艰难地上下吞咽着。接着，他开始等待。一分钟到两分钟，两分钟到十分钟，十分钟再到半个小时，他终于感到痛楚在逐渐褪去，从一阵隐隐的颤动到最后完全消失了。

他的头往后仰去，如释重负地叹了口气。但这样的轻松只是短暂的。他现在独自一人合衣躺在床上，干涸的血迹还留在手上，所有导致这些发生的事情就像是一部恐怖电影，而他希望自己没有导演其中。他一想到罗丝，一想到他对她做的那些事，对她说的那些话，他的心就变得痛苦。这一点都不像他，他更愿意相信是有人操纵了他。罪恶感无法掩盖他撕心裂肺的痛苦，只能加重他的病症，他除了将喉咙中升起的胆汁统统咽下，别无他法。他想道歉，虽然他知道自己说一万个字也不值得她的原谅。但他还是要弥补这一切，哪怕不能弥补，也要尽可能将伤害减少到最低。

他挪到床边，用左臂把自己支起来，右手仍然没有知觉地垂在一侧。他的右脚一踩在柔软的地毯上，膝盖就顺势跪倒在了地上，这让他的心脏突突跳起来。他试图安慰自己，这只是因为他刚才睡觉的姿势太奇怪了，他的四肢还需要点时间才会彻底清醒。他用力地搓了搓脚踝，等着他的脚指头恢复往常的刺痛感，好让他血管里流淌的恐惧消失，但那种熟悉的感觉没有出现。他紧咬着牙关，或许是太用力了，舌尖上都是铜锈的味道，他又试着走了一步。还没来得及伸手阻止，他已经当胸撞到了地板上，肺里的空气都被挤压出去，他的脑袋像个笨重的橡皮球弹到了地毯上，头疼重卷而来。

罗丝醒来的时候，听到墙的那边传来好大的声响。虽然大脑还昏昏沉沉的，但她还是坐到床边竖起耳朵，看会不会听到什么声音需要自己跑出去帮忙。薄薄的墙面那边传来一阵咒骂声，她一听就知道是谁在说脏话——她讨厌听见他说那些词，但话说回来，这不是博士身上唯一一个转性的地方，也不是最坏的一个。她感到塔迪斯的意识在她脑海里闪过，一种深深的忧虑从她的嗡嗡声和感应波长中渗透出来，这足以让她立刻站了起来。

罗丝迅速跑到他们卧室那扇黑色的木门前，在推开门之前，她不知道她会在门后面看见什么。她先是看了一圈整个卧房，然后把目光落到床上，有一只手紧紧攥着床上的被子——拥有那只手的主人正挣扎着起身。她不去管脑海中那个叫她离开的声音，他现在需要她，所以她以最快的速度飞奔到了他身边。

“你怎么了？”她柔声问道，手臂穿过他的腋下扶他起来。

“什么也没有。”他摇摇头，扑通一下倒在床上。

“什么叫做，什么也没有？”她皱着眉毛检查他的头顶有没有哪里磕到。

“没错，什么也没有，”他重复了一遍，“你好。我是博士。我喜欢你。我是这么想的。我喜欢你吗？”

罗丝突然间愣住了，手指像被冰冻住了似的停在他的鬓发两侧。她把他的脸转过来，直直盯住他的眼睛，但她只能看见他脸上焕发的荣光被一种她只能将之定义为傻气的羞涩所取代。他含糊地说了几个她听不懂的词，可能是伽里弗雷语——要不是它引起了她的担忧，也许她会觉得这样的语言韵律很美。

“博士？”她轻咬下唇，手指拨弄着他大衣的上领。

突然，他用力地眨了下眼睛，罗丝认真地看着他，寻找任何他已恢复正常的迹象。

“怎么了？”当他发现她盯着他后咕哝了一句，“我告诉过你我现在感受不到我的腿，所以我摔了一跤。这不难理解吧？”

罗丝没有理会他语气中的粗鲁，只是为他重新变得正常而感到一阵轻松，但当她意识到仅仅一夜过去他的身体情况已经变得更糟糕的时候，焦虑和不安又回到了她的心头。他抚上她放在他肩头的手，罗丝从他身上感受到一种类似于同情和愧疚的情绪。他的鼻尖擦了擦她的脸颊，拇指在她的手背上摩挲着，他的呼吸带着啜泣轻轻拂动她的下巴。

“亲爱的，对不起，”他轻声说着，在她下巴上吻了一下，“我知道这一切都不是你的错。我也知道你对此无能为力。只是……现在的局面实在是太过艰难。我甚至都不像是一个时间领主了。”

“你当然还是个时间领主。”罗丝难过地笑了一下。

“真的吗？”

他轻轻牵过她的手摸上自己的脖子侧边。罗丝一开始不知道他为什么要这样做，但接着她感知到了它。心脏在她指下跳动着，轻柔而又规律的搏动，在她指尖起起落落。只有一个心跳。

她倒吸一口冷气，眼泪控制不住地从脸颊上滚落下来：“从什么时候开始的？”

“三天前，”他沮丧地耸了耸肩，“所以我感觉自己越来越疲惫了。这也可能是我的腿在一夜之间失去知觉的原因。因为没有足够的血液供养我的身体。尤其是大脑。我能感觉得到。而且，我……能看到一些片段。有时候我不再是我，我无法思考，什么也记不住。虽然现在那样的状况不会持续太久，但我担心事态会变得越来越严重。昨天我对你说的那些话……不是我的真心话。我不后悔把你带回来。所有的一切，我都不后悔。罗丝·泰勒，你是整个宇宙间最非凡的女性。你一直包容我，我无论如何也感激不尽。我希望你知道，不管我对你说了什么，或是做了什么，一定要记住，我爱你。”

“噢，我的博士……”罗丝低语着，紧紧抱住他，无法言语的爱意席卷了她。

此时此刻，他胸膛里跳动着的唯一一枚心脏让他们的处境再真实不过。他已经失去了一只手臂和一只脚，她本以为她该接受他正在死去的事实了。但她没有这么想。她反而觉得它们可以被治好，失去知觉只是暂时的，它们一定会好起来。毕竟他们曾处理过比这还要糟糕的情况。但是一个心跳停止了……那是一个用来支撑身体和意志的器官，是一样伴随着每个人的一生直到他们死去的重要器官。这对于现在的处境来说是雪上加霜，就连她自己的心脏都漏跳了一拍，好像它也感觉到他的其中一个心脏已经不在了。

现在只剩下一个心跳。但它能坚持多久？她感到无比的恐惧，要是他在她拯救他之前就离开了她的生命，她怎么才能面对这样的现实。那一刻时间变前所未有的重要，那一刻意味着她生命中最后一次冒险的开始。

“我会找到办法，”她轻声在他耳边保证道，“我发誓我会一直为你战斗。我会拯救我们两个，不然我就和你一起死，但我不会罢休。”

“罗丝，”他低语着她的名字，想要把手收回来，让自己紧紧投入她的怀抱，“你

明知道……你明知道没有办法。”

“有一个办法。我会杀了永恒的先知。我会去找到他们，以他们的死亡为条件签订契约，或者我会为此而死。别费心了。”

她说完最后几个字后立刻用手指抵上他的嘴唇，阻止他意图发出的抗议。他费力地喘了一口气，不好意思地点了点头，露出一个微笑。罗丝轻轻地摸了摸他的大腿，最后吻了他一下，然后从床边站起来。

“你有没有什么东西可以用来辅助你的腿，还是我得在找到一个合适的解决方案之前一直背着你？”她开玩笑似的笑了起来，虽然那笑声很不自然，但还是成功地把紧张的气氛降低了几个等级。

“我有一样东西，但是……我不确定哪个选项更不丢脸一点。”他轻声说道，努力转过自己的腰，好让自己的眼睛在她走动的时候可以一直盯着她，“就在那个橱柜里，”他指了指房间边上，“底下，放在那个大弹力球和……除尘器后面。看起来像是用电缆和杆子做成的两个环圈。”

他侧耳听了一会她翻找的动静，在她从那堆物品里翻出一把马鞭并犀利地点评了几句话后不好意思地红了脸，虽然那确实是他在鸠夫星上骑马用的，绝没有用于其他她所详细描述的用途上。但当她手上拿着那个装置走回来时，他脸上的红晕很快褪成了苍白，他认真考虑起她说的那个背他的建议。他真希望他能叫她离开一会自己穿上这装备，但显然他知道只用一只手根本没法自个儿完成这件事。他深吸一口气，看着她把手里的装备转过来，背上的冷颤像冰水一样顺着脊背而下。

“这是什么东西？”罗丝问道，从各个角度观察这件奇怪的精密仪器。

“仿生医疗板。”博士皱着眉说道，下意识地侧过身去，“一件老型号的仿生医疗板。甚至可以说是淘汰货。地球人差不多在三十七世纪就停止使用这些了。但我不得不说这件是我仅有的一件了，所以只能让它派上用场。”

他真正想说的话并没有说出口——因为他知道他们的希望只建立在一个一厢情愿和无比冒险的未来。罗丝专注地解着不同颜色的电缆和线路，所以没有注意到他咬紧了牙根。

“那，该怎么使用它？”她看起来对自己的手工劳动很满意。

“分开那两个圆环，让它们和我腿的长度保持一致，”他开始解释——确保她照着自己所说的调整最微小的细节，因为一点简单的误差也会让他承受很多痛苦，“好了，现在把我的腿放进环里。”

罗丝紧跟着指示行动，她在他面前跪下来，稍稍抬起他的腿好让她能把仪器装上去。在此过程中，他拒绝承认自己甚至感受不到她的手指放在他腿上的柔软触感，他甚至已经不记得上一次她触碰自己是什么时候的事了——也许总有一天，罗丝抚摸他的感觉只能成为一个甜蜜而残忍的回忆。

她确保每一个环圈都被放置在了正确的位置，尽她所能把他的大腿抬高到一个高度，同时努力压低他的膝盖，让她感到惊奇的是，虽然仪器上的杆子表面非常平滑，但它们在不减少任何厚度的情况下，居然拉伸到了一个合适的长度。她调节了一下连接着电缆和电线的黑色护膝，让它们包裹住他的关节，然后用几个尼龙搭扣固定住他肢干上的医疗板。

“是这样吗？”罗丝问道，试着把他的膝盖弯起来。

“还不行，”他感到一丝难堪，鼻子厌恶地皱了起来，“看到平板中心上的那个按钮了吗？你得按下去。等等！”

罗丝没错过他试图从她手中脱离开的举动，扭动的身体粗鲁又不体面，发出的叫声大概会让一只老鼠都感到羞愧，她只好抬起手，表示她不会在他开口之前做任何事。

“等会会……很疼。”他说道，声音低沉而阴郁，一对眼睛因恐惧而黯然失色，

“当你按下那个按钮，它就会将医疗板和我的腿连接起来。”

“好吧，它会怎么做？”

“你问到点子上了。针会突然弹出，刺穿我的皮肤和肌肉，扎进我的神经里。所有电子信号会通过这些针，以此控制我的行动。低浓度的电子脉冲。换句话说，模拟神经处理。只是……你得保证离我远点？我不确定我穿上它后会做什么，但是以防万一……别让我伤到你。”

“好的。”她点点头，“还是不愿意让我背你？”

“不，”他笑了一下，粗重的喘气声传出来，“照我说的做吧。”

罗丝低头表示同意，但她也很遗憾必须由她来做这件事。她深吸一口气按下按钮，但立刻就不得不捂上耳朵，因为他的嘴里发出了一声她从未听过的尖叫，她的耳朵轰轰作响，胃里像爆竹一样炸了开来。他翻倒在床上，腿痉挛般地抽打着，为了不被他乱动的四肢踢到，罗丝只得后退了一步。博士脸朝下埋在枕头里以压住叫声，他的拳头紧紧抓着羽绒被子，以至于指关节都变成了奶白色。当她看到他的肩膀因啜泣而无法控制地颤动时，罗丝的心都碎了，她爬上床，爬到他身后，紧紧把他抱在怀里，在他耳边柔声安慰他。很久之后，他的哭声才渐渐转弱，只剩下一段痛苦的呻吟，他的腿也渐渐平静下来，只是偶尔抽搐一下。他的头无力地靠在一边，罗丝痛苦地看着他潮红的脸颊和肿胀、湿润，仍闪着泪光的眼睛。

“现在选择背运方案太迟了吧？”他试图在啜泣间开个玩笑——他想坐起来，但那条仍在发颤的手臂不足以支撑起他的体重，于是罗丝帮了他一把。

“博士，你应该休息一会。”罗丝建议道，一边在他后背上温柔地摩挲着。

“不了。”他用力摇了摇头，努力让自己站起来，“我得运动一下。我越快掌握这个该死的医疗板，我们这对死到临头的情侣就能在我死之前，尽快找到办法拯救我这个该死的时间领主。”

“我……”她说了一个词，然后挫败地叹了口气，只见他摇摇摆摆站了起来，又扑通一下摔回了床上，“好吧，但至少让我帮助你。”

“我自己可以，谢了。” 

“不，你不能。” 

“我当然可以！” 

“看在上帝的份上，博士，你不觉得是时候抛开你那该死的时间领主优越感了吗？”罗丝恼怒地喊道，一方面为他幼稚的行为而生气，另一方面则为他再一次拒绝她帮忙而感到伤心，“要是你不信任我，要是你不在需要的时刻依赖我，那我他妈的究竟要待在这里做什么？这不是一个单向关系，博士。我们也许是一对死到临头的伴侣，但我们依旧是伴侣，我所求的只不过是需要你信任我。听着，我实在是厌倦了这些废话，而且我也没有时间了，我没耐心去听你那些愚蠢的自我意识过高的蠢话，所以要么让我帮助你，让我们一起找到办法救你，要么你不需要我的帮助，那我就会留你一个人在地毯上爬，顺便让你保留你这该死的骄傲。我爱你博士，但你让我很为难。真的。现在，我该扶你起来，还是我该就这么离开？”

博士目瞪口呆地看了她一会，罗丝从他眼里看得出他正在努力理解她话里的意思。接着，她看到一种矛盾的情感在他巧克力色的虹膜深处闪动起来。他的手指在羽绒被上握紧又松开，让自己的身体从床垫上微微坐起来，他的目光在他的脚尖和她伸出的手上来回移动，可见他仍在考虑这一两难选择。再然后，她看到了让步和决定。他坚决又温柔地抓住她的手掌，弯腰在她下巴上亲了一下，她猜那代表着道歉。

“你能帮我走好第一步吗？”他垂着头低声说道，像一个犯错的孩子但又羞于承认。

“只要你需要我，我都在这，我的博士，”她安慰着他，小心地扣住他的手，“再也别忘记这点。也别再怀疑。来吧，我们一起试着走一走。”

罗丝站起来，握住他的手好让他也一起站起来，但当他的身子危险地朝右方倾倒时，她还是及时用手臂搂住了他的腰。她无视了他的抱怨，径直抓过他无力的手掌撑在自己的臀部上。

“一次只走一步，博士，”她警告道——回应她的是另一声抱怨和一副白眼，“别想要一蹴而就，这只会拖慢进度。”

“我不是个婴儿。”他发了句牢骚，尽管如此，罗丝还是清楚地感觉到他紧紧靠着她的腰部以此来保持身体的平衡。

“在你学会如何用那东西走路之前，你就是个婴儿。听我的，一次只走一步。”

罗丝微微收回几步，让他的手掌安全地靠在她臀部上。她专心看着他，准备好他也许会因为太虚弱或是身体太不协调而摔倒，只见他快速地抬起左脚，往前走了一步。第一步不是那么成功。因为她注意到他移动右脚的时候十分力不从心，他得非常用力地靠着她，才能让自己的身体重量从右脚上转移过去，更不必说他的右膝仅仅支撑了短短一秒就放弃了。她甚至无法去思考他所面临的痛苦，但她完全能想象他被困在这间房间而无法去其他任何地方时的那种无法忍受的滋味，这个理由足以把他逼到极限。

“很好，现在再走一步，”她笑着鼓励他，“试着不要放太多力在我身上，好吗？”

“噢，当然。”他勉强笑了笑，一滴汗正从他太阳穴上流下来，他的双手也变得越来越湿。

罗丝放开他其中一只手，看他能做到什么程度，只见他动作怪异地拖着右脚，鞋尖在地毯上刮过。

“你能把膝盖抬得再高一些吗？”罗丝问道，她的话里流露出帮忙的意图，“稍微弯一点你的脚，这样你就不会擦到地板。”

“说的比做的容易。”他紧咬牙根含糊地说着，这时他的鞋底已经离开了地毯表面。

一阵嘎吱嘎吱的声音随着步伐响了起来，那声响让罗丝想到有次她的小自行车撞到墙上，车轮被砸得变形，每转一圈就会响个不停，直到多年后米基帮她换了新轮胎。博士向下瞥了一眼膝盖连接处的螺丝钉，罗丝注意到那些螺丝上覆盖着一层薄薄的铁锈。

“我说过它是个老物件。”博士无力地耸耸肩膀，当他把脚收回去时，强行忍下一声呻吟，“我想在某些地方，它甚至是违法的。因为它既危险又……充满试验性。”

“好吧，但至少它看起来有用，”罗丝尽力安慰他，“你能试着一次走两步吗？”

他咬着下唇点点头，同时几乎是乞求般请她不要离得太远——他曾经可以跑上几英里也不需要休息，但现在他终于意识到，他与她几步远的距离就像是走向宇宙终结那样遥远。他深深吸了一口气，向前抬起脚。除了短时间内伴随而来的剧痛，和那种像是他光着一只脚踩在玻璃碎片上，而另一只脚则踩在火堆里的感觉，一切都还算顺利。要是他那只无用的右手臂仅仅是一个用来保持身体平衡的柔软肢体，他可能干脆就在剩下的日子里都用左脚跳着走路，然后充满痛苦地度过余生。他迫不及待地又走了一步，受罗丝充满欣喜的笑容所鼓舞，他松了一口气，因为他发现移动右腿更轻松了一些。如果他能让罗丝帮他一下……

“你能不能，呃，”他说道，伸出手靠在衣柜上，“抓住我的手？我觉得我没法在没有你的帮助下走路。我只是需要……我没法把重力都压在右腿上。我需要你帮我承担一部分身体的重量。可以吗？”

罗丝看得出他说这话需要多大的勇气，同时她也知道他花了多大努力才能让自己接受需要帮助的事实。她其实想逗逗他，但正如此前她所说的那样，他们没有时间玩闹了。所以她直接握上仍旧搭在她臀上的那双手，牢牢地把住。她转到他身侧，站得只离他一拳头远，方便他跟上。当他的左腿在她身后起步，他的肩膀沉重地抵住她的肩膀时，她能感觉到加诸到她手上的力气。不过，他还是成功地跟上了她，一步接着一步，痛楚龇牙咧嘴地拉扯着他的五官。

“博士，你做得棒极了。”尽管有几次失误，走得也摇摇晃晃的，但她还是安慰了他。

“别蒙我了，罗丝·泰勒，”他哼了一声，罗丝很高兴听到他的话里有玩笑的语气，“欢呼吧，现在你完全可以说你跑得比我快了，相信我，这可不是一件小事。”

“没错，但我不会这么说，”她笑了一下，为他们不费多少力气就抵达门边而松了一口气，“还记得我妈总是说我被你困住了吗？照目前看来她真是说对了。”

“我们可以不谈论杰姬吗，我觉得我已经够头疼的了，谢谢你。”他转了转眼珠子说道。

“噢，得了吧，你喜欢她，”罗丝说着推开门，“而且你想她。”

“这话可能会吓到你，但我确实想她，”他耸耸肩说道，避开她好奇的目光，“我想……有时候她确实是对的。我想念她时常提醒我不适合你。她老是警告你，别和他走，这个外星家伙除了带来麻烦一无是处。”

“她从来没这么想过，”她用肩膀撞了他一下，“你真该听听她说过的话。她一直知道我和你在一起是最好不过的了。我可是她的女儿。我猜……她只是知道你会把我从她身边带走，这才是她真正害怕的事情。这吓坏了她，但她还是接受了。她甚至告诉我你会成为一个好丈夫和一个好女婿。”

“我？一个好丈夫？”

“好吧，她的原话是，你们两个疯子可能就是天生一对，因为没人比你们更愚蠢更鲁莽，而且，我猜你俩会是完美的一对。然后她告诉我，她对我们结婚的事没意见，因为照她所说，他会是你最理想的丈夫。一个又疯又蠢的外星人丈夫，但同时也是一个好丈夫。”

“她现在还这么认为吗？”

“当然，”罗丝陷入了美好的回忆中，“她也很想你。可能是因为她发现你改变了我，而且我也没法在没有你的情况下生活下去。她敲醒了我，告诉我要想办法回到你身边。”

“那……你做了？”

“没错。每一天，大多数夜晚，我一直在努力。只是从来没成功。不过我们还是稍后再讲这个故事吧，恩？”

说话间，他们已经走到了图书馆的门前，或许塔迪斯认为他们应该从这里开始。罗丝扶着博士坐到一把大皮椅上，然后从口袋里取出她拿到的那本书。她把它放到桌上，自己坐进扶手椅，她的视线落在皮革封面上，好像这样就能能揭开底下所有秘密似的。

“罗丝，”博士在扶手椅上尴尬地扭了扭身子，“这可能是个愚蠢的问题但是……”

罗丝好奇地朝他抬起一边的眉毛，注意到他正用力咬着嘴。

“博士，怎么了？”她追问道，对他这种把话说到一半就停下的行为感到紧张。

“我……”他犹豫了好久，“在我们开始之前……我是说，我快死了，我在逐渐失去我的身体和我的思想，而……我只是……我想在我彻底失去知觉之前好好感受一下你。我希望我们可以一起分享……我很想……求你了，我的爱。亲亲我？”

罗丝仿佛融化在这片爱的浪潮中，尽管其中包裹着一段苦涩的悲伤——因为在那一瞬间她感到自己其实和他一样脆弱，因为她意识到他是对的。这也许是他们最后一次感受彼此的机会，同时也是他们在接近死亡前，最后一次对彼此表示他们之间不可磨灭的爱。她轻轻叹了口气，手指搭在他下巴上，她的眼睛炙热地盯着眼前的男人，她的挚友，她身上一切力量与勇气的化身，她一生中的挚爱，她的心脏为之跳动的唯一对象。他们长久地凝视着对方，一切尽在不言中，罗丝给了他一个吻，也许是最后一个吻。她环抱住他，几只手指紧紧扣住他的脖子，剩下的则紧抓着他的外衣，他的手在金发间穿过，握住她的后脑勺。他们安静地吻在一起。这些日子两人共同相处的画面翩然涌入脑海，但这次的感觉宛如新生。

不多久，罗丝感到他的意识融入了她的思想，轻柔的一推，像是有人想把门打开偷偷瞧一眼屋子里面。她随即顺应了他的进入，情感如潮水般涌入，瞬间形成猛烈的龙卷风摧毁了一切，只剩下几乎算得上是痛苦的爱意在他们身体中咆哮。这是少有的一次，博士没法在她脑海中轻声低语地说话，他们的情感是如此剧烈，以致于最复杂的语言也无法说出它们的深度和力量。不可阻挡，不可战胜，紧接着，希望融化在了爱的火焰里。这是同一个希望，同一份爱，同一个思想，同一具身体，同一个命运。他们终将走向两个结局。要么一起活下去，要么就死在一起。他们对此坚定不移。

他们的唇轻轻地分开，两人都露出了温柔的笑意。

“我爱你，罗丝·泰勒。”博士低语着用指节在她脸颊边滑过。

“我也爱你，我的博士。”她回应着自己的感受，鼻尖轻轻刷过他的，“记住这一点。千万别忘了。”

博士点点头，终于允许自己接受了这些天来她一直想要告诉他的话。这时候他感到她从他的思想中隐去了，但奇怪的是，他并不觉得脑海中只剩下他一个人。他曾经能从几百万人中分辨出罗丝，尽管由于那个该死的诅咒，他的敏锐度在极速退化，但他还是能够感知到，此时融入他思想中的另一个人不是她。他皱起眉，一边试着调频那个不知名的存在，一边为那人不经任何邀请就侵入他的脑子而感到心烦意乱。那声音很低，很不清晰，他不知道那个存在是什么。

“博士，你还好吗？”罗丝低声问道，害怕他又要开始丧失一部分的身体知觉。

“快来……”他屏住呼吸自言自语着，眼睛微微眯起来，“快来……找我。免得……”

他沉默了整整一分钟，这让罗丝非常抓狂，她拽着他的领结，拼命对着他说话想让他恢复理智。

“快来找我，免得一切太迟，”突然，他背诵了一遍，“这是来自一个永恒先知的召唤。一定是。没有其他种族能够在塔迪斯外部使用心灵感应和我交流。除了他们，没有其他人。”

“你觉不觉得……这可能是一个陷阱？”

“这说不通，他们只需要等我死就行了。这才是他们想要的，他们没有理由召唤我。我身上没有什么他们能得到的了。”

“那就是有人想帮忙。你去找先知们的时候，他们当中有人站出来反对吗？”

“没有，”他耸了耸左肩，因为右肩膀已经没法完成这个动作了，“他们全部签署了协议。他们都想要我的生命之源。”

“也许有个人良心发现了？你能回复他们吗？”

“我试试……”他说着，再次闭上眼以便集中精力寻找那个遥远的声音，“对

了……吹泽卡。她的名字叫做吹泽卡。她……她想要我去找她。她说她能帮上忙。”

“你怎么想？”罗丝接过话头，心里想着这实在是这个故事中出人意料的情节转折，因为原本这个故事不可能拥有好的结局，“我们要不要去？我们应该去，嗯？她可能是我们的救星，对不对？”

“这是我们能找到的唯一一个办法了。”博士笑了一下，借助她的肩膀站起来，“我想，我们也没什么好失去的了。至少这给了我们一个起点。来吧，亲爱的，我不想失去她的信号。走吧。”


	13. 第十三章

博士重重地靠在控制台上，因为他目前还没法在不借助任何力的情况下单靠自己的双脚站直，他挑拣出一个奇怪的设备，那上面连接着五彩的电线。罗丝半信半疑地盯着那个精巧的装置。她以前还从没见过它，也不知道他正在头顶上调节的那个金属头盔能用来干什么。她看着他把两个垫片安在太阳穴上，旋紧螺丝让设备固定住他的头骨，再在侧边扣上几个纽扣，他注意到她在看他，于是安慰似的笑了一下好让她安心。

“这东西能用来增强感应波长。”他解释道，快速击打着控制台上的几个按键，“我们不能在他们那个该死的星球上花太多时间，所以我们会降落在那儿附近，然后立即虚化。这能让我查明她的精确位置，这样我们就不会意外在他们的圆桌中央着陆。”

“疼吗？”罗丝摸了摸他的前额，问道。

博士喜爱地看了她一眼——她对他源源不断的关心总是能让他唯一的一颗心脏怦怦直跳——他摇了摇头，头盔发出叮当的响声。

“不疼。”他一边敲击坐标，一边打消她的疑虑，“就是有点儿烦人。你可以想象有首歌一直在你的脑海里循环播放，让它从脑子里消失会很困难，你越是努力想要忘掉它们，它的存在就会越明显。同一个道理，但不是首歌，而是一些想法。”

“好吧，我猜后者更糟糕一些。”她笑了笑，松了一口气。

“我倒不这么觉得。”他微笑道，有意识地低头看向他的胳膊和腿，“一个时间领主只能做到这么多了。那么，准备好了吗？”

“不，还不行。”

博士抬起眉毛，但那眉毛消失在了头盔的边缘之下，相对的，罗丝只是羞怯地耸了耸肩。

“你……可能不会喜欢我的想法。”她轻咬下唇说道，手指上转着一卷金发。

“其实就目前情况而言，太多东西让我厌烦了，所以我想再加一件也没什么大问题。”他机智地说道。

“我……我们无法确定那个先知有没有对我们说谎，还有……”

她叹了口气，结束了一连串徒劳的解释，因为她知道宝贵的时间正在逐渐流失，拐弯抹角没有任何意义。

“我想要一把枪。她签下了你的死亡契约，也许她想你去找她只是为了快点杀死你，我不想冒任何风险。给我一把枪。”

博士听了这话，目瞪口呆地盯了她好几秒，在此之前他从未在她眼里见过如此强烈的充满意志力的光芒，甚至从她坚定的立场中也可见端倪。同时他意识到和她争论这一点没有任何作用——因为她的语气坚定又不容置喙，无论如何他也说不过她。好吧，她是对的。他不喜欢承认这点。但尽管他不愿意诉诸于任何暴力手段，他还是不能忽视她言语间充足的理由。这是一个史无前例的状况，他们不能冒一丁点险。他们不能在用棍子捅了一个和善的野兽之后，还期望它没有任何反击。野兽表现得再和善，依旧还是野兽。

博士点点头，这让罗丝松了一口气，就好像她本来已经准备好面对与博士的辩论，而现在总算放了心，因为她不必花上一个小时的时间向他解说事先拥有一件武器的好处。他指了指控制台的另一侧，罗丝快步跑到那个指定地点。

“你应该会看见一个微型锁，”她的手指在平滑的金属表面上滑过，找到了他说的那把锁，他接着说道，“凹槽处有一把卡欧枪。”

罗丝找到了一把就尺寸来说过于沉重的微型枪，光是感知到它在她手中的重量，她身上的冷颤就下来了。她看过无数次使用武器的电影，但手上这个实在是太真实，太令人恐惧，她害怕得几乎握不稳它。她指下的银枪质地冰冷，握柄也很粗糙。她转动着它发出的声响和她以为它会发出的声音截然不同。它比她想象中的更安静。而这让她觉得更加可怕。一个无声的死亡许诺。博士看起来没有注意到她突然对使用这件残酷的武器而感到犹豫，他一直在操作按钮和把手——跟以往不一样，以往他喜欢凭着感觉选择着陆地点和着陆时间，但这一次他好像很想将着陆点调整到最佳。

“右侧是安全阀，”他继续说着，眼睛没有看她，只是专心致志地盯着其中一块嘈杂的屏幕，“这是一把半自动火枪。我只用过一次，所以弹匣应该还是满的。”

“好的。”她理解地点点头，比对待一枚即将爆炸的炸弹还要小心地托着那把枪。

她来到控制台的另一侧，在控制面板上看着他最后的操作，担忧在她胃里隐隐作痛。他终于还是注意到了她脸上的忧虑，他握住她抓着枪的手，轻轻把她的中指压低，重新调整了一下她放在枪把上的有些放松的拇指。然后，他抓过她另一只手，指导她罩住枪屁股，当他推着她的手指放在扳机上时，她紧张得颤抖起来。

“你要牢牢握住它，但别握得太紧，”他说着，温柔地按摩着她手腕上紧张的肌腱，“确保你的手臂保持笔直。不要弯曲你的手肘，也不要抬肩。保持你的腰部和靶子平行。两脚之间的步子要大致和你的两肩一样宽。大多数人常常会在第一次拉动扳机的时候闭上眼睛。可别这样做。你得盯着眼前的情况。只有察觉到切实的危险时再开枪，好吗？保持好心态，如果她是来帮我们的，我们可不想让她死。”

“好的，好的。”她深吸一口气，那把枪在她出汗的手心里变得有点滑，“我只希望我不会误杀到你。”

博士笑着温柔地托住她的下巴，弯下身在她颤抖的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。

“你不会的。”他安慰着她，鼻子顺着她的脸颊而下，直到她耳朵上的凹陷处，他轻轻吻在她的脖子上，“我相信你，亲爱的。相信你自己，恩？”

“我会尽力。”回答她的是一声沉闷的笑声，“那么，我该站在哪？”

“站那儿就行。她应该会正好出现在你面前。那一瞬间会发生得非常快，所以不要惊慌，还有，除非万不得已，否则千万不要开枪。”

罗丝深深呼出一口气，走向他刚刚粗略指的那个点上。她站在那个最佳位置上，直直地朝前方举起枪，当她准备好了之后，递给博士一个眼色。没有任何前兆地，他猛地握拳敲在一个按键上，紧接着塔迪斯恢复了运作，她那强有力的震动撞击在罗丝的腿上，几乎迫使她弯下膝去。灯光忽闪忽灭，格栅抗议似的咯吱作响，门在远处猛地关上，一时之间无数道门都在同一时刻关闭，控制室内响起了一声巨响。

“她不高兴了！”博士的叫声盖过了耳边的嘈杂响声，“罗丝，准备好！”

罗丝觉得她准备好了。虽然可能准备得不太充分。当一个身披着墨绿色长袍的矮小身影显现在她眼前时，她的呼吸都哽在了嗓子眼里，但她没时间确定对方是否带着善意而来。一股未知而强大的力量从脚底而来，将她摔了出去，她肺部里的空气一下子全被挤压出去，她的背撞到格栅上，头也砸在弹跳椅的一根腿上，她的视野一瞬间变得苍白模糊。她几乎没注意到她手里的枪被夺走了，也没听到它穿过房间砸在墙壁上的声音，但是她确定自己听到了震耳欲聋的开火声，紧随其后的是如织的喷洒水声，听起来应该是天花板上的一处管道被射穿了。

她使足了力气奋力站起来，回荡在脑子里的唯一一个想法就是博士，保护他，快救他。但她仅仅走了一大步就再次踉跄摔倒，身上的牛仔裤被格栅的粗糙表面给磨破了，布料下的皮肤也给擦伤了，她只好匍匐着爬向倒在另一边的失去了知觉的博士。她一靠近他，就张开双臂紧紧地抱住他，不顾一切地试图在先知面前护住他。

“求你，求你，求你，”她喘着气乞求道，紧紧地把他耷拉着的头紧靠在胸前，“求你不要伤害他，求你不要杀了他。”

罗丝死命压制住内心的恐惧，朝先知看了一眼。对方比她想的还要矮小一些，如果不是见识到她连只手指都没动就造成了这么大的危害，罗丝也许会试图和她对抗并且徒手杀了她。那个外星人动也没动一下，只是盯着他们两个盯了很长时间。罗丝知道如果她想杀了他们，什么都阻挡不了她。

罗丝感到博士动了一下，他开始断断续续地说些含糊不清的话，他的手指紧紧拽住她的T恤想让自己坐起来。她努力想要帮助他，但当她的手指触摸到他乱发上那些粘稠而温暖的液体时，她的眼睛都睁圆了。是血。他的头一定也是狠狠撞在了格栅上。她低声骂了一句，突然之间那个先知的存在不再重要了。罗丝忽略了那对正在观察着她的漆黑双眼，她解下博士脖子上的领带，把它紧紧绑在他头上的伤口处以阻止血继续流下去。他笑了一声，随即整个身体都颤动起来，他的脸上浮现出一个傻傻的笑容。

“哈哈好痒，”他微笑着说道——罗丝这才感到她的心脏终于平稳落回了她的胸腔里，“我们得去看看小鸟。你觉得鸟儿也怕痒吗？”

噢，情况可不妙。要么是他掉回到了几个小时前的时刻，要么就是他的头撞得太厉害了导致他大部分的神经细胞都遭到了重创。罗丝不喜欢这些情况中的任何一个，也不喜欢它们可能会带来的后果。她觉得自己不够强壮、不够聪明，也不够勇敢来面对先知，更别提和他们做交易。她需要博士。她没有察觉到自己的眼泪正在大颗大颗地从眼中落下来，她叹了口气。

接着她看见了库斯，她的手不自觉地抓紧了博士的外套，他手里有一把枪，偷偷跟在先知身后。她完全忘了他和菲兹还在塔迪斯里——他一定是听到了时间柱的嗡鸣声，还以为他们返回了文迪亚。罗丝屏住呼吸，尽力不泄露出唯一一个能救他们的人的存在，她看见他将武器慢慢瞄准了先知的后脑勺。罗丝心里在想，快开枪，她的念头是那样强烈甚至于有那么一秒钟的时间里，她害怕自己可能已经把这个想法大声地叫了出来。快，快开枪。

枪声打破了平静，但是先知并没有中弹。相反的，库斯痛苦地呻吟出声，并且丢掉了他的枪，他不断甩着瘦骨嶙峋的手指，好像它们被他自己的武器给烫着了似的。接着先知第一次动了一下。她的头仅仅是往右边歪了一下，就足以让库斯后退几步，迫使罗丝跳起来，不禁让人恐惧接下来还会发生什么。博士仍然在她耳边说着胡话，他的脸躺在她的脖颈处，但罗丝不知道怎样做才能让他停下来。她僵在原地。她宁愿面对戴立克大军一百次，也不愿意忍受这样气氛紧张而磨人的等待。

“你们不会再杀我。”

罗丝艰难地咀嚼着那些词，同时也为博士紧紧靠着她而感到感谢——这给了她此刻急需的安抚和慰藉。她终于开口了。优雅的嗓音，冷静，几乎算得上是抚慰人心的，如同蜜糖般从先知的口中说出。在罗丝的整个生命中，她从未听见过这样的声音，如果不把它和眼前这个恐怖的外星人联系起来的话，她可能会喜欢这个嗓音。先知往另一边又偏了一下头，罗丝瞬间感到有一种奇怪的拉力作用在她的肌肉上使她站了起来，而在她有所动作之前，那股力同时也把博士拉拽了起来。

“你们叫什么？”先知问道。

“罗丝·泰勒。”

“库斯·安·古尔。”

他们异口同声地回答道，声音同博士的融在一起——那是一串吟唱般的音节，要不是她被那个外星人的力量所控制住动作和大脑，罗丝可能会认出那是他真正的伽里弗雷姓名。就算她想要说谎，她也做不到。那些词控制不住地从她嘴里冒出来，因此她十分确信这是那个外星人的能力在作祟。

“你们还会杀我吗？”

三个人都说了不，于是先知满意地点了点头。罗丝和库斯迅速地交换了一个眼色。很明显，他像她一样，也无法抵抗这个万能卫星人身上的力量。她有种糟糕的感觉，好像她被迫喝下了类似吐真剂的东西——她想了个谎，我讨厌博士，但那些词立刻灼烧了她的喉咙和舌头，她的耳朵里只有一阵古怪而充满痛苦的咯咯声。无论怎样，罗丝现在能够确信他们除了服从别无他法。他们只能凭先知的仁慈才能活下去。

“如果我想要你们死，你们只能死。”她一边用优美的嗓音说道，一边朝他们走过去——但考虑到她看起来似乎是漂浮在格栅上的样子，用盘旋这个词可能更合适。

“你说的不错，”博士突然开口，罗丝充满疑问地盯着他，“根据我所听闻的，永恒的先知不能撒谎。就连我们也无法在先知面前撒谎。甚至都用不着尝试，你就会失去余生说话的能力。”

“该死的，你是在开玩笑吧，博士？”罗丝怒道，她向他投去了几十道眼刀——尽管她如释重负地发现自己的声音还是完好的。

“不，我没开玩笑。”他带着无害的微笑耸了耸肩，“怎么，你想要撒谎吗？”

“我试过了。”她说道，接着立刻用手捂住嘴不让自己尖叫出声。

“我也试了，”库斯加了一句，看起来甚至比罗丝还要愤怒，“去你的，博士，我告诉过你我不想和先知有任何接触。”

“我怎么看不清了，”博士咕哝着——当他的手指碰到他后脑勺上的伤口时，他疼得缩了一下手，“说实话，我一点儿也看不清。对了，罗丝，你知不知道从昨晚到今天早晨，我的视力已经下降了92%？这也是为什么我得抓着你的手的一部分原因所在。我掩饰得很好，对不对？谢天谢地，我对塔迪斯的了解比我的手背还要多。”

罗丝真希望自己能说她突然很想踢上几千次他的屁股，直到他再也没法好好坐到椅子上，她还要用力地扇他的脸，让她的手印成为他余生中脸上的印痕，但由于这不是她真心所想，所以她的口中什么也没说出来。她能感觉到的唯一的真相是他再一次隐瞒了他的伤情。但她努力不把这个事实说出来，因为她怕自己在最糟糕的情况下情绪崩溃。

博士知道他脱口而出的那些话本该是深藏在心底的话。他的想法是好的——他只是不想再往她的肩上放更多沉重的负担——但他开始意识到，他想隐瞒的事甚至比真相更沉重。他的心脏在胸腔里痛苦地收缩着，因为他看到她脸庞低垂，嘴唇紧闭，此时此刻他只想跪倒在她脚边向她祈求原谅。要是他没有因为这该死的诅咒而失去心智就好了。要是他能足够强大地坦诚自己的感受就好了。要是先知没有控制他们的思想和身体就好了。

他只能小声地说道：“我真的很抱歉。”然后用手指试探着包住她的。

“现在我不想和你说话。”罗丝生气地瞪着他，把他的手指拍开了。 

“看看你们两个，屋子里还有个该死的永恒先知呢，你们就开始为这事争吵了。”库斯嘲笑道——他很生气自己被强行卷进了这件事里，他们的争吵更是无益于减少他的怒火，“你们到底爱不爱对方？”

他们的回答在同一时间脱口而出。一句虚弱的、羞涩的“是的”被一个大声的、暴怒的“不”给取代了。罗丝板着脸，神态坚定。博士则是一副僵直而冷漠的样子。但他们看起来都想哭。她的心因她自己的回答而破碎了，因为这证明了她一直想要忽视的东西是真的。他也为她的回答而心碎了，因为这证实了他不愿相信的事实。罗丝想，他不爱我。博士则想，她不爱我。这可能只是一个想法，一个突如其来的启示，但他们感到空气中的温度降低了好几度。

“好吧，操蛋的，”库斯骂了一声，一个苦笑在他嘴间浮现，“你们是在告诉我，现在发生的一切都没有任何意义？我向神明发誓，如果我们活下来的话，我会杀了你们两个。”

“你没必要发誓，我们不能撒谎，傻瓜。”罗丝啐了一口，怒火已经压过了她的悲伤，“又或者这位雷·查尔斯*又忘记告诉我们一些事了。”

（*雷·查尔斯是一位美国盲人音乐家，参照上文博士丧失了大部分的视力，可推出这里罗丝是在讽刺博士的眼睛。）

“雷·查尔斯没有忘记告诉你们任何事，金发小妞。”博士气呼呼地说道——因为他突然意识到库斯是对的。

如果罗丝不爱他，那这一切就毫无价值。他所做的一切都毫无意义。生死协议，诅咒，用他的生命换取她回来，牺牲一切就为了能看她重展笑颜，所有的苦难，所有的痛苦，仅仅是为了有机会重新握住她的手。但他已经失去了她。就在这一天，他失去了罗丝·泰勒。

他想呕吐，苦涩的胆汁从他的喉间升起，他想尖叫，他想撕开自己的胸腔，把他坏掉的那颗心脏扔在她脚下，他想远远地跑开，远到再也不能看见她，这样他才能让他疲惫的灵魂不再承受想起她的脸时磨人的痛苦。但因为先知还在这，他不能做任何事。于是他做了唯一能做的事。他说了一句真话。他摇晃着朝前走了一步，他的废脚在身后拖着，因为夹板的缘故发出嘎吱的声响，他站定在先知的面前，然后说出了那句真话。

“我希望你杀了我。”

时间仿佛凝固了一瞬间，又或者是一个永恒。没有人移动。没有人说话。甚至没有人眨眼或是呼吸。只有沉重的寂静和忧郁的气氛，这瞬黑暗的时刻凝结在一颗琥珀里，只有先知才能打破它。

“我来这是为了救你们，”最终，她说道，朝前歪了一下头，“难道这不是你们希望的吗？” 

“这正是我们需要的！”罗丝哽咽着插嘴道，害怕先知会同意他的要求，“博士，别犯傻！”

“我说了，我希望你杀了我。”他重复了一遍，语气里多了许多坚定，并再次艰难地往前走了一步。

“不错，杀了他，然后结束这场时间领主的闹剧。”库斯低声咕哝着。

“看在上帝的份上，别听他们的！博士，快回来！”

罗丝开始哭泣，尽管她拼命地想要跑向他，却发现自己甚至都抬不起一只手臂去够他。

“回去？”博士笑了一下，转过头，用他的盲眼对准她，“你真的觉得我还有回去的地方吗？”

“你不是还有我吗？”罗丝哭泣着，她身上的肌肉在无望的挣扎之下叫嚣着。

“不，罗丝，我不拥有你。”他摇了摇头，眼泪从脸颊上滚落下来，“我从来都没有。”

“你一直有我。拜托了，博士，你一直有我。你拥有我的一切，一直。为什么你就是不能理解这一点呢？为什么？告诉我为什么。该死的告诉我为什么！”

“因为你对我的爱最终会害死你！”他咆哮道，脚步摇摇晃晃，一转身就撞到控制台上。

他及时抓住了一个把手，不至于摔到格栅上，他的上半身躺在控制面板上，挣扎着要站起来。但以这个位置，他的橡胶鞋底无法踩到格栅上，他皱着眉放弃了抵抗，从控制台上滑下来坐到地上。他弄出的动静还在他耳边响着，那些话已经消失在振聋发聩的响声中，盖过了罗丝的哭声和他自己支离破碎的的呼吸声。

“因为你对我的爱最终会害死你。”他又用破碎的语调喊了一句，声音粗糙而发抖。

突然之间，他明白了。那就是他向她隐瞒的真相，也是他深深藏在脑海深处以此维系生存的真相。他脑中的大雾被一扫而空，他终于明白了。他想起过去他拒绝她帮助的每一次，他背弃她支持的每一次，还有他否却她的爱的每一次。他意识到他并不是在肆意地做着这一切。那只有一个目的。一个他没有意识到的目的，一个他总是拒绝知晓的目的，因为比起一下子死在熊熊燃烧的火盆中，他更愿意有一束小小的火焰从内里将他燃烧殆尽。比起整个生命在一瞬间崩溃，他更愿意看着一切随着时间在细微而长久的痛苦中剥落。他在不知不觉中企图和她断绝关系。那是因为他想要她停止爱他。因为理智比情感更强大。他希望罗丝离开他的生命。他需要罗丝离开他的生命。

“为什么？”罗丝轻轻地问道。

“因为我是个时间领主。”他回答道，控制不住地将心中所想一吐而出——解脱或是煎熬，他无法确认这更像是哪一种，“我注定无法爱你。你也注定无法爱我。我差不多害死过你一次。就在你回来的那一天。我们的思想第一次联结的那一天。我那时不知所措，几乎启动了纽带，但事情出了差错。有什么东西被损坏了。我在图书馆里研究了一番，结果发现我根本不应该和你建立联结，你会死的。你们人类的大脑太过虚弱，无法抵抗我的思想接触。你让我爱你这件事变的很简单，罗丝。但同时，你也让这件事变得太过困难。我和你待在一起的时间越长，我控制这些冲动就越艰难。但我不能屈服。”

他停下来做了一个深呼吸，但他唯一能吸进去的只有那些伴随着呜咽的空气，而那让他的胃变得鼓胀不堪。就算是罗丝在一旁啜泣也帮不上忙。

“罗丝，拒绝你是我所能找到的把你从我手中救下的唯一办法。”他继续说着，向她投去满溢着泪水的悲悯目光，“我甚至不是在有意识地做这件事。只是……这是我的本能，保护你，护你周全。我要确保将危险排除在你之外，要是我让你爱我太多，我就成了那个危险。如果我让步了，你就会死。就算我不愿意，我也会继续拒绝你，因为在我的内心深处，我知道这是救你的唯一方式。这种感受简直要杀了我，但我还是会继续伤害你，直到我失去你。让我失去你吧，罗丝，就让我失去你。我请求你，让我失去你。”

沉默持续了很长一段时间，期间只有一点安静而快速的呼吸，来自于一些不想被察觉的啜泣声。罗丝不知道该怎么想这件事。她一点儿也不想去思考。这一切都没有道理，她也不想弄懂。所以她把她听到的一切都放在了脑中的一个角落，转而专注于他们为什么聚集在这里的原因。

“如果你说完了，”尽管喉咙很干涩，她还是坚定地说道，“能不能让吹泽卡告诉我们，现在我们能做些什么来拯救博士。拜托。”

“意思是，你们不想让博士死了？”先知问道，从她的长袍下伸出手臂。

“不想。”罗丝喊道，害怕另外两个人会说出截然相反的回答——她坚信她能占上风，同时她也拒绝放弃博士的生命，最主要的是，无论他说什么，她拒绝放弃她对他的爱。“那么，我们能做些什么？”

“首先，你们必须听我的话。不用害怕，他们看不见你。”

先知打了个响指，突然，他们不再身处塔迪斯的内部。罗丝发现她正站在一个看起来像是其他先知的集会中心，他们围成一个圈，全部站在一个发光的传送门周围。库斯仍然站在他身边，博士则在几英尺远的位置，四肢伸展地平躺在一堆巨石上。周围昏暗、潮湿又阴郁。一个巨大的洞穴被雕刻成黑色的石头，墨绿色的钟乳石像锋利的尖刀一般悬挂在顶上，几条红色的水流自裂缝中流出，在小小的凹陷处形成湖泊。

“这里是圣殿。”吹泽卡一边解释，一边绕着她的同伴走了一圈，“永恒的先知们就是在这里通过圣镜监视契约签订人。这件事我们奉行了几亿年。我们是至尊。我们是全能的神。我们的使命曾是统治整个宇宙，确保它的稳定和繁荣。”

“曾经？”罗丝问道，她也跟着走起来，因为她意识到她又可以自由行动了。

“我们不再有使命。我们不再存在。我们只是活着。我们的身体经由协议保持鲜活，但我们的思想已经死去了亿万年。我们中的一些同伴还存在着良知。我就是其中之一。而我认为我们应该死去。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们在承受折磨，而我们也在让其他人承受折磨。我们杀戮，只是为了我们能继续杀戮。这就是我们的生活。我们的荣耀，宏伟和骄傲都已消散。只剩下羞耻和贪婪。我认为宇宙已不再需要我们。我认为我们在创造分裂，而不是稳定。没有我们，宇宙的平衡才能建立。我必须得说我们危及了这个平衡。尤其是如果我们杀掉博士的话。他已经活了很久了，而他也注定会活得很久。他已经做了那么多成就，他也注定会做出更多成就。他是一个恒定之数。像他这样的人需要活下去。这就是我希望你们杀死我们的原因。在博士死去前杀掉我们，这样他就会活下去。他的生命之源将会回到他身上。”

“能不能确切地说一说，我该怎么杀死你们？”罗丝指出，她希望能得到一个简洁明了的解决方案。

“为了死亡，我们需要生命之源。”先知在打响指前回答道，然后他们回到了塔迪斯，“我该走了，罗丝·泰勒。离博士死去还有一天。你还剩下一天的时间来杀死我们。”

“等等，我该怎么……”

但先知已经离开了。


	14. 第十四章

“只剩下一天……”罗丝喃喃道，盯着一秒钟前先知还站着的地方。

鉴于他在过去几天里快速衰退的健康和不断恶化的病情，她知道博士的死期近了，但她本来以为还有时间。她的目光落在博士身上。她观察着他的身体，直到那时她才发现他已经变成了什么样子。他的身体变得消瘦，甚至可以说是瘦骨嶙峋，他的脸显得棱角分明，骨骼自肌肤下突出，看起来薄弱而苍白。他紧闭的眼下一圈圈地发着黑，黑得就好像是在一场失败的斗殴后留下的两只乌黑的眼睛。就跟他回来找她那一天的模样一样。她本该注意到的。她本该意识到有什么不对劲。如果她能够更谨慎，更关注他，也许她就能有更多时间去弥补这一切，去寻找救他的办法。但是她没有时间了。只剩下一天……

她看着他的胸膛在艰难的呼吸下沉重地起伏。突然，随着一阵粗糙的大声的咳嗽，他猛地向前弯腰，手紧握住他的外套，一个痛苦的表情浮现在他的脸上。那时候她想过要跑到他的身边，去确认他的安全，去帮助他度过这阵剧烈的痛苦。但是就在那一刻，她只感受到了无力，和自己的无用。她看着他的头往后跌去，一股鼻血自他鼻间流下，顺着嘴角流向下巴，他的睫毛上悬挂着大串泪珠，右眼轻微地抽动着。不知道为什么，这一幕让她回想起有一次米基开车撞上了一头鹿。那只可怜的生物没有立刻死去。它躺在路边，缓慢地流血至死，而她当时浑身僵硬，没有为它做任何事。她本可以用一块石头打死它来结束它的痛苦，但她什么也没有做。她眼睁睁看着它死去。而此时此刻她感到自己正在对博士做同样的事。

“我的……药，”他断断续续地说着话，血沫从他嘴边流下，“罗……罗丝……”

罗丝很庆幸她的胃里空了一阵子了，因为听到他声音中饱含的痛苦只会让她难受。她艰难地咽了咽口水，舌头和咽喉像是被塞满了干棉絮，她缓缓走过去，跪在他身侧。她用袖子擦掉他脸上的血渍，却没有伸进他的口袋去找药。比起喂他吃药，她还不如直接拿膏药贴在他死掉的那颗心脏上，再给他戴个隐形眼镜来治疗他的盲眼要好得多。她伸出手去垫在他脑后，让他的头不用再躺在坚硬的金属上，另一只手则牢牢握住他的手。她做的这些并不多，但这是她目前唯一能想到的可以让他舒服一点的办法——或者至少这么说，假装她做的这些能让他感到好受一点。

在博士吃力的呼吸和喘息中，罗丝听到身后响起轻微的衣服摩擦的声音。她转过头看见了库斯，当她看到他拿着枪指着他们的时候，她想起了他之前提到过的死亡威胁。换作其他情况，她可能会害怕，但现在，她除了疲倦和乏力感受不到任何情绪。他们彼此对峙了很久，库斯玩弄着枪上的保险，罗丝则皱着眉死盯着他。

“我们真的值得浪费你的子弹吗？”她一边轻声问道，一边把博士的脸安放在自己的肩上，“看看我们。反正我们也要死了。”

“你们确实没有价值。”他说着握紧了武器的手柄，“但菲兹认为你们值得，因为你们救了她。而我不能冒这个险。”

“你们帮不了我们，”罗丝无助地耸耸肩，“我们已经自身难保了。求你，只要……让我陪着博士就好。”

库斯似乎犹豫了一下，他的枪也跟着晃了晃。罗丝相信他是真的要开枪，直到他的同伴出现在他身后，伸手按住他的手腕。

“别开枪，库斯。”菲兹说道，继续在他手上施加压力，直到枪最终被放下。

“妹妹，别告诉我你站在他们那边。”他一边咕哝着一边让她从自己手上拿过武器，然后把它藏在了她的外袍里。

“我没有，但他们确实把我从地狱救了回来。”她说着把手放到他肩上。

“但那并非出于仁慈。他们会救你，是因为博士想把这个人类带回来。这是一场交易，我们彼此都履行了我们的诺言。我们应该直接回文迪亚。”

“怎么回？”她苦涩地笑了笑，“除非我是错的，否则如果博士死了，塔迪斯不会带我们去别的地方。我们被困在这儿了，出去的唯一方式就是救他。”

“那我们都死定了。”库斯挫败地叹了口气。

“我们还有时间去试着找到解决办法。来吧，库斯。不是为了救他们，而是为了救我们自己。”

“我就知道这是个坏主意……”

当那两个外星人大跨步走向他们的时候，罗丝的手指不知不觉抓紧了博士的大衣。菲兹抓住她的衣领把她拉了起来，库斯也对博士做了一样的事，这吓得她一个哆嗦。这位时间领主的膝盖在自身的重量下弯了下去，他痛苦地呻吟着，库斯不得不抓住他的手臂绕在自己脖子上，然后用腋下的力气猛地把他推起来。

“对他温柔点！”罗丝叫道，跑到另一边扶住博士，因为他的身体正在危险地朝左边倾斜下去。

“噢，相信我，我会非常温柔的。”库斯在博士的脸颊上轻轻拍了几巴掌，窃笑道，“现在告诉我，我给你的那本书在哪？”

“在图书馆里。”她生气地拍掉他的手，转而用自己的手撑起那张沾染着血污的脸，“你期望在里面找到什么？就算是塔迪斯也无法翻译你那本蠢书。”

“那是我们现有的唯一一样东西。”在他们开始朝图书馆走去的时候，菲兹突然插嘴道，“还有我们对先知们的一点点了解。你不是应该……这么说吧，你不是应该急于去救他吗？”

罗丝血管里的血液一下子凝住了，她意识到这个外星人说的话是对的。她真的觉得自己已经放弃了去救博士的所有希望，但现在她心里咯噔了一下。她不应该放弃他，特别是她已经做下许诺，要竭尽全力找到救他的办法。她需要忽视四肢带来的疲惫感和阻挡她希望的倦怠。博士是因为她才命悬一线。她不能成为他死去的理由。她要成为他活下去的理由。

“我们去拿你那本蠢书吧，”她说道，“还有，别再把他当个装土豆的麻袋一样拖来拖去的，他已经够疼的了。”

他们跌跌撞撞地走到那扇古老的大门前——博士喜欢那个样式的门，因为它让他回想起以前那些美好的中世纪时期，那时候图书馆被认为是知识的神圣之源。罗丝打开那把生锈的锁，却在门阶前停了下来。过去那种温暖舒适的环境和暗红色天鹅绒制的扶手椅和沙发都不见了，她看见的只是一个冰冷、昏暗的房间，屋子中央是一张被一个玻璃圆顶罩住的床。

“这儿没有多少书。”库斯评价道。

罗丝脑海中充斥着一股紧张的情绪，因此没有听见他的话。随着一阵轻柔的嗡鸣声，屋子里亮起了一束白光，这让她不得不眯起了眼睛。博士的脑袋无力地靠在她肩膀上，她感到他轻轻拽了一下她的袖子。

“博士，这是什么？”她轻声地问道，用手掌轻柔地托住他的下巴以减轻他的力气。

“停滞舱。”他喃喃地说道，话中的音节消散在模糊不清的语句中，“也许能……为我们节省点时间……塔……塔迪斯……”

“她怎么了？”她急忙问道，他的话还没说完。

“她想帮助你……仔细聆听她的声音……”

他的声音变成了一阵虚弱的呢喃，他的重量突然坠了下去，他的头朝前倒去，身子掉回她和库斯的怀里。玻璃罩嗖的一声打开了，一股混合着估计已累积了数年的灰尘的水蒸气飘了出来——那东西看起来很古老，罗丝猜如果它曾经被使用过的话，那也已经很久没有被用过了。

“帮我把他放下来。”她叫了一下库斯，没有注意到她的膝盖在那具了无生息的身体重压下弯曲了的样子，“记得小心点。”

“随便吧，”他耸了耸肩——尽管他确实尽力做得轻了点，“反正他看起来不会再感受到任何痛苦了。”

多亏了他们的共同努力，他们终于成功地把他安置在了床边，罗丝把手放到他脑后，带着他的身体一起躺倒在薄垫子上。这时候她被吓得差点跳起来，因为有两根带着尖钉的金属杆突然从侧边弹了出来，其中一根扎在他腿上，另一根则扎在他手臂上。一个面罩从他的脸上方掉下，尽管它看起来非常简陋，但罗丝一点也不怀疑它的效用，并立刻将它装戴到他的头上。不知为什么，那个面罩的存在让他的样子看起来更虚弱了，他的脸颊上满是憔悴，锋利的线条消失在绿色的半透明塑料之下。罗丝突然想到这是一种波普艺术表现下的死亡形式，五彩缤纷的颜色喷洒在一张苍白中透着灰败的脸上。可她从来就不喜欢波普艺术。

罗丝的手指抚过他冰冷的手，然后弯下身在他前额上留下一个吻——非常轻柔的一个吻，只是轻轻擦过，像是唯恐他的皮肤会在她的触摸下破碎。

“我想这是我第一次没有你在身边的情况下独自去冒险，对不对？”她微笑着，眼泪从鼻尖滚落，珍珠似的泪滴汇聚在一起滑落到他的脸上，“要是我这次再乱跑，你就不能骂我了。”

当然，她可以说她愿意付出任何代价，只为了让他能皱眉怒视她一眼，即便在那怒视背后总是无法成功地隐藏起他内心的快乐，或是他能喘着气咆哮着说她从来不听他的话，又或是他会紧紧抱住她的腰，在外星城市中阻止更多野蛮的追逐行为。比起博士的消失，一个生气的、愤怒的博士要好上太多了。

“博士，在你为了我即将要做的事而气得跳起来打我之前，你不准死。”她在他耳边小声说着，让她的鼻尖轻轻擦过他的鬓角，“坚持住。我爱你。一定要坚持住。”

最后在他的脸颊上亲了一口，罗丝退后几步，圆顶随即落下来罩住了博士。她竭力不让自己去想他现在的样子看起来就像是被封印在了一个水晶棺材里，在更多泪水掉下来之前，她转过身去。

“现在我们做什么？”菲兹问道，退回到走廊里，让罗丝能从她身边经过。

塔迪斯回答了她的问题，时间柱在控制室里运转起来。罗丝跑进控制室时，整个飞船都在呻吟和颤抖。格栅也吱嘎作响，珊瑚支柱发出巨大无比的响声，她觉得它们快要再一次坍塌了——就是在这个时候她突然意识到，无论飞船会带他们去哪里，那一定是一个无比危险的地方。要么在遥远的边际，宇宙的尽头，要么就是另一个宇宙。又或许两者皆是。这是对塔迪斯现在的行为唯一的解释。罗丝知道一帆风顺的旅行是几乎不存在的，但她也知道这种疯狂的旅行要更少见。她跌跌撞撞地走向其中一把弹跳椅，那上面放着的一样东西迅速瓦解了她的信心，恐惧叫嚣着回来了。

“这是在跟我开玩笑吗？”她深吸一口气，手指紧紧抓住那件她一眼就认出来的深红色天鹅绒长袍。

罗丝艰难地保持住自己身体的平衡，她打开那件厚重的衣服，盯着衣物上由丝线织就的金色图案。第一次看到它的时候，她正在衣橱里找一件18世纪的衣裙。那也是第一次她见到博士真正生她的气。他把它从她手中夺过，他脸上那副愤怒的涨紫了的表情让她感觉自己像是融化在了地上的泥潭里，为此她的指甲都扯坏了，她从中深刻意识到了一点——那就是她绝对不能碰这件衣服。他没有确切地解释过原因，但哪怕是一点点关于伽里弗雷和时间领主的仪式的喃喃絮语已足够让人理解，这件礼袍会提醒他过去所失去的一切。

“要是我穿了这个，他会杀了我的。”她对着屋顶哀叹，暗自希望塔迪斯能找到一个替代选项。

塔迪斯吵闹地嗡鸣起来，刻意推搡着她走去控制台。受礼袍的重量所碍，她一下子失去平衡摔向了格栅。她用手撑地吸收了大部分撞击，却发现自己的皮肤从一滩黏糊糊的东西上滑过。她看向手心，惊讶而迅速地擦去自己牛仔裤上的血迹。那是博士的血。

“好吧，我知道你的意思了。”罗丝说着让自己从地上爬起来，“那就伽里弗雷吧。你最好准确地降落在我需要去的目的地，因为我完全不知道你到底要我做什么，我们实在没有时间玩猜谜了，对不对？”

随之而响起来的悲伤的嗡鸣声似乎不是在预示好的兆头，但罗丝还是把自己的胳膊伸进了那件长礼袍的袖子里——一穿上她就确定，自从上回她见到它之后，这件袍子已经被修改到了适合她的尺寸。她用了很多金纽扣和各种带扣把衣袍系紧到最佳状态，然后戴上了罩帽。

“这是个派对变装还是什么？”库斯一看到她出现就嘲讽地说道，“我觉得它没什么用。”

“你还是祈祷它能派上用场吧，因为我们只有这个。”罗丝咕哝道，抬手刷去上面的一些折痕，“你对伽里弗雷知道多少？你知道我要找什么东西吗？”

“看看这个。”菲兹朝其中一块电子屏点点头。

罗丝观察起屏幕上出现的几张玻璃球的图片，这些球体中充满了淡黄色的气雾，比起小型恒星还要闪耀。如果她没认错的话，那一定是重生能量。生命以它最纯粹的形式存在着。那是能杀死永恒的先知的唯一一样东西。

罗丝对前往伽里弗雷的前景不抱乐观预测——根据博士曾经提到过的，她知道那儿的子民并不友善，她不确定他们是否会给她她想要的东西。她只能随机应变，但至少她知道了她要找的东西，而这比迄今为止发生过的一切都要好得多。这给了她希望。

塔迪斯终于开始降落，时间柱发出的柔和的蓝色光芒逐渐暗了下来，接着它的意识轻轻挠了挠罗丝的思想。但紧接着那阵触动突然转变成了一下残酷的撞击，她疼得缩了一下，整个大脑开始痛苦地抽搐着。

“你在干什么？”罗丝咬着牙叫道，激励抗拒着脑中那股炙热的侵入。

她抱住头，耳朵几乎要被一阵尖锐的嗡鸣声震破，她的眼前像是蒙上了一块黑布。

“这一点帮助都没有。”她痛苦地呻吟着，“停下，拜托了，快停下。”

像是回应她绝望的请求，正如痛苦开始得那样迅速一样，它结束得也在眨眼之间。罗丝花了一分钟才找回自己的呼吸，她深深看了一眼控制台，好像那能让塔迪斯理解到她一点也不喜欢无缘无故受到精神上这样粗鲁的对待似的。她气呼呼地摆正了刚刚掉落的罩帽，然后转过身来面对库斯和菲兹，他们正在盯着她。

“什么？”她叫道，被他们古怪的表情弄得不知所措，“我根本不知道发生了什么，好吗？别问我了。”

“你能……听懂我们？”菲兹问道，歪了歪脑袋。

“我当然可以，你们这些人到底有什么问题？”

“该死的，这可真是有点诡异了。”库斯笑起来，他走到控制台面前指着一块屏幕问道，“那你也能读得懂这个？”

罗丝转了转眼睛，不情愿地去看那块他想要她看的屏幕。

“是啊，我看得懂，为什么……”

当罗丝突然明白过来的时候，她的呼吸一下子哽在了喉咙里。她能看到数百个不同的伽里弗雷符号，一个个圆圈和线条组成的错综复杂的图案，那是她曾经认为的世上最美丽的书写语言。但现在，她同样也能理解那些符号了。无论她的目光去到哪里，每一个符号都化作了一个单词或是一个句子，其中包括一些她确定在英语中没有同等解释的词汇。

“好吧……”她起了个头，但当她意识到自己并没有说出任何一个单词，而是吟唱出了一小串简短而悦耳的声调后，她不得不停下来，拿手抽打起嘴巴。

“这一定值一百件派对服装。”菲兹微笑着说道，“我猜没有比使用他们的语言以此来融入一个群体更好的方式。人类，我想你已经准备好了。把那些魔法球带回来就能救下你的博士。”

罗丝能做的只是点点头，她不敢再说话，只简单地朝他们点了一下头，然后快步走向了大门。她越快找到她所需要的东西，她就能有更多机会去救博士。她不能让他失望。她不会让他失望。


	15. 第十五章

罗丝一踏出塔迪斯，整个人就被一股迎面而来的热浪所吞没了，从斜视的角度能看到她头顶光芒万丈。她抬头看向天空，尽管当下情况紧急，她却只能惊奇地盯着那片明黄色天空上悬挂着的两轮烈日，其间点缀着几片云朵。其中一个太阳巨大无比，足够环住那座傲慢地矗立在她面前的城市，它被罩在一个玻璃圆罩里，玻璃罩的顶部镶嵌着一些类似于高度现代化建筑的东西。另一个太阳则要小得多，可能也要老得多，因为沐浴在她光线下的景色呈现出一种橘红色的光晕——她能记得这些是因为博士曾经教过她一些关于星星的知识。这是一种原生自然与尖端技术之间绝妙的平衡，这座已达到最高水平的城市像是被随意地丢弃于一片光裸的沙漠中，周围围绕着坚硬而漆黑的岩石群。远远看去，简直像是一幅她会在当代艺术博物馆见到的超现实主义画作，现在她开始遗憾过去博士总是搪塞一些她关于他母星的问题。亲眼见到这副奇异的风景画促使她想了解更多关于伽里弗雷的事情。她确信她能在这颗小小的星球上发掘出成千上万个秘密和奇观，她甚至愿意付出一切，就为了好好参观一下那些博士曾经生活过的地方。但现在没有时间乱想了。秒钟走过的每一步都会让她痛苦地回想起她如今站在这片沙地、这个星球上的原因。

她拉上兜帽遮去阳光照到荒漠地表上的反射，开始朝着城市步行过去——那是周围唯一的建筑，也是她确信她此刻正需要的遮蔽所。但她只走了几步，就感觉到一种自己正在被人监视的奇怪感觉。但她四周望去，确实只有她一个人。目光所及之处没有其他人，只除了一只小动物从她眼前匆匆跑过，躲进一个由长枯草片遮掩下的笼子里。她努力甩掉胃里砰砰冒泡的担忧，手深放进袍子的衣袋里，开始继续往前走。她又走了几步，折磨人的压抑感却依旧存在着，落在颈背上的头发因恐惧而倒竖起来。

“亲爱的，别害怕。”她听见那个声音柔声地说着，那是即便她在数万人中也能一下子就辨认出来的声音。

她喘了一口气，转过身来却只能看见塔迪斯，它仍然耐心地等在刚刚她离开的地方。她确信那个声音不是她想象出来的，它听起来太清晰太真实，因此绝不可能仅仅是一厢情愿的幻觉。

“博士，”她朝着风的方向轻声唤道，拼命想要找到他，“你在哪？”

“对不起，宝贝，”他的声音传入她的耳朵里，“我不是真实地存在于这里。你把我放进去的那个停滞舱，它能让我通过心灵感应波和你交流。你得加快速度了，我撑不了太久。到学院去。你一到那儿，我会再回来指引你。”

“等等，学院在哪里？我怎么去那儿？博士你还在吗？”

回答她的只有风声。他已经走了。她强忍住哽咽并尽自己最大努力不让泪水流下来，他的声音是如此的平静，只听得出轻微的痛苦，她没法接受今后再也不能听见它的可能性。这在她心里拨动了一根弦，她意识到如果她失败了，她将再也听不见这个声音。我不会让他失望，这一念头在她的脑海里猛烈地敲着鼓。不，绝不。她会救博士，她会在拯救他之后花上很长时间好好哭一场，但此时此刻，她需要集中精力在她的任务上。她沿着鹅卵石划就的小径奋力狂奔，她期望它能带她去她想去的地方。那座巨大的城市看起来离塔迪斯很近，但现在她却发现那只不过是一个视觉上的透视欺骗。跑了很久很久，她几乎要以为自己只是在原地踏步，身后披着的长袍边缘只是因为柔风的吹拂才飘起来。在看起来像是一英里的长途跋涉后，她到达了一个沙丘的陡坡，腿上的肌肉在隐隐作痛，胸腔中的肺痛苦地收缩着，就在那沙丘的背后，她终于看见了在那个玻璃罩底部蜿蜒延伸的一条大道开端。与此同时，她的不安加剧了，因为她发现两名穿着金色铠甲的守卫正站在那个巨大的入口面前，她不知道她该怎么通过他们的查验。

在被发现之前，她减缓了脚步，让自己表现出快步走路的姿态，然后擦了擦从太阳穴上滚落下来的汗珠。

“博士，我该做什么？”她低声叫道，等待回复的期间还把眼睛闭了起来，“快回答我，接下来怎么做？”

但是没有人回答她。她只能寄希望于她的伪装和刚刚学会的伽里弗雷语——虽然她很怀疑这些是否足以让他们相信她就是他们中的一员，但除此之外她别无他法。她相信塔迪斯不会派她去完成一项自杀性质的任务，她也期望这艘好心的飞船没有高估她的撒谎能力和伪装技巧。她心跳如擂鼓似的走近那两名卫兵，身上带着一股自己也没有察觉到的自信。两把长矛被交叉着抵在大门前，卫兵们每人手里握着一把武器阻挡了她的步伐。

“女士，您从哪儿来？”其中一个皱着眉问她，摆摆手示意她停下来。

“卡恩山脉。”罗丝回答道，那些词语自动地从嘴里说出来，她的眼睛因讶异而微微张开，“我的塔迪斯坠毁在葛夫提沙丘的后方。时间柱出了毛病。我几乎没能从大气层中穿过，幸好那个破烂锡罐没有让我浪费一次重生。”

“看得出来。”另一个笑着低头看了看她的手，她意识到那上面还残留着博士的血迹，“怎么您只有一个人？”

“管理员私底下派我去为他的时间标尺找一些车斯红宝石，”她侃侃而谈道，完全不知道这些想法到底是从哪儿来的，但是还好他们都深信不疑，“如果没问题了的话，我还得去和甘达算个账。”

“哈，”第二个守卫听到那个名字大笑了起来，“别把他教训得太惨，我听说诺贝尔两个天体日前就见过他了。情况不太妙。”

“我只是去拿回我的信用币。”她耸耸肩，当那两杆长矛从门前分开时，她终于松了一口气，“你能派个人把我的飞船拖回来吗？”

“看来损失很严重，是吗？”第二个守卫问道，他的眉毛抬起来消失在头盔的边缘，“交给我们吧，不用担心。”

“谢谢。”

罗丝简单又快速地点了一下头作为告别，不敢相信刚刚发生的一切。她方才讲的那些话有一半自己都没明白，她完全不知道什么红宝石或是那些人，但她没有让自己继续关心这些。她要抓住每一个小小的幸运。终于，她走入了这座城市，迷宫般的街道在她面前错综复杂地展开，高耸的建筑和小型房屋坐落其间，她感到有些迷失和晕乎。她猜想博士告诉她的那个学院会是一种大型综合建筑，聚集了来自市中心和郊区的学生，外形区别于其他建筑。但在她看来，每一座房子和高楼都是迥然不同的。有些是圆形的造型，有些是正方形的街区，金光璀璨或是银光闪闪，还有一些高耸入云，她甚至都看不见它们的顶端，但还有一些看起来实在太小，只能给那些不喜欢阳光的洞穴人居住。它们既美丽又令人沮丧。她想找到一样能指向正确道路的东西，随便什么都行，但就是什么都没有，连一个标志，一个街名都没有。她真希望塔迪斯能预测到这个问题并提供给她一份地图。

她走近一个坐在长椅上的女人，想着比起在街上转悠几个小时还找不到想找的地方，倒不如向她问问路。

“你好，呃，打扰一下，我正在找学院。”她说道，为自己讲伽里弗雷语的声音听起来有多么怪异而感到畏缩。

“你不是从主城来的吧？”那个女人笑着放下手中正在阅读的书本，“亲爱的，你来参加典礼来得有点迟。”

“我知道，”她假装自己很遗憾地点点头，“你介不介意……”

“一点也不介意。学院离这儿不远。沿着那条路直走，在银行右转，直到找到西瓦雕塑。接着左转去图书馆，通往学院区的入口就在它的右侧。千万别错过。你最好快点，迟到的人从来不会给校长留下一个好印象。”

罗丝微笑着做了个手势感谢她，快步朝那条指示的街道跑去，那条路长长地延伸到远方，让人看不到终点。她跟着这条弯曲的小径走了很久，眼睛从一座建筑移到另一座，终于找到了一个看起来像是银行的建筑物。一扇巨大的雕刻着古怪纹饰的双扇门，她认出那是当地货币的一种——一个伽里弗雷环圈，边上缀着鲜花，顶上镶嵌着一个王冠。她坚决不理睬路上那些打量着她的古怪、怀疑的目光，直直跑向坐落在一个美丽喷泉正中央的那座她一眼就能认出来的巨型雕像。这样一座比它周围任何一个建筑都要高大的雕塑实在很难让人错过。不一会她就走到了雕塑下，她本来还觉得事情发展得非常顺利，可是很快就发现有成千上万条不同的小径从喷泉处延伸出去，组成了另一个迷宫。

幸运的是，这片区域上到处都是人，她可以随便找个人寻求帮助——这儿有正在剥当地盛产的柑橘的老妇人，也有在泉水边玩着棋牌游戏的年轻小伙子，他们当中肯定有人能告诉她正确的方向。至少她是这样想的，直到她听见一个老人经过她身边时的窃窃私语。

“你是谁？”

“我们不想要外地人来这。”另一个声音嘟囔道。

“如果你是个外星人，你会进监狱的。”一个坐在一辆木制自行车上的小孩带着大大的微笑脱口而出。

“要么走，要么死。”

她看见所有人都在盯着她，眼里充满了轻蔑或是愤怒，这让她的心中重新燃起了忧虑。没有一个人不在看着她，罗丝觉得自己就像是个正在等待被一群捕食者抓住的猎物。她一边小声说了句抱歉一边后退，试图让他们所有人都处于自己的视野中，以防其中有人想要袭击她。她慢慢地后退回到其中一条街道上——这个时候无论选择哪一条都无所谓了，她只想逃离这个吓人的地方。她不知道到底是什么让她显得与众不同。她的服装跟其他人的都一样，只要她没有张嘴说话或是做出什么超出寻常的举动，没道理他们会看出她是个外来者。但这儿的人就是知道她不属于这里。她把罩帽拉低到前额，沿着那条幸好是人迹罕至的街道疾行，暗自期望博物馆离这不远了，或者至少它会在这个方向的某一个角落里。

“跟我来。”

博士的声音再一次在她耳边响起来，她惊得疾呼一声，而当她看到他那高大的身影从她面前经过并大步跑进了一条毗邻的小路时，她的胃一下子就炸开了。

“博士……”她叫道，在他身后跑着以追上他快速的步伐。

“这是一段记忆影像。跟着它。快没时间了，你得快点才行。”

“那些人……他们是怎么知道的？”她低声地问——尽管她知道他能通过心灵感应电波听到她，但她还是觉得有必要对这个正带着她穿梭在城市里的幽灵说出自己的想法。

“这是被时间锁锁住状态下的伽里弗雷。”他解释着，这时他的影像转入了一条小巷，“这里永远不会改变。相同的人群，相同的一天，一遍又一遍地重复发生着相同的事情。你不应该出现在那儿。你不属于那一瞬间存在于那里的一部分，你的出现太明显了。你是一个正常运行的机器中多出来的那个小齿轮，他们感受得到这一点。他们能看到出错的那部分。你待的时间越长，你的存在就会越明显。这就是为什么你要抓紧的原因。”

“博士，我……我不确定我能不能在没有你的情况下办成这件事。”她难过地说道，恐慌逐渐转变成了更为糟糕的无助感。

“要说这世上有什么人是我可以托付一切的，那就是你，亲爱的，”他安慰她，随着他的话语一起出现的是一阵令人安心的感受，“我不能待太久。我太虚弱了，如果我想继续活下去的话得保持一点儿余下的精力。学院就在上面。这是第二道入口，你不会碰上任何人，他们都在时间花园参加毕业典礼。直接去二楼，找一扇带有沙漏图案的门。你会在那里找到你想要的东西。尽可能多拿一些时间胶囊，然后立刻跑回塔迪斯，不要停下来，不要往后看，只管跑。”

“好的，没问题，我会成功的。”她说道，深深地呼出一口气。

“你当然可以做到。好了罗丝，快去。我爱你。我会等着你。”

“最好是这样，你这个蠢家伙，”她骂了一句，走向通往入口的台阶，“好的，我进去了。等会见。我也爱你，博士。”

在他完全消失之前，她感觉到一股轻微的幽灵般的压力拂面而来，从她的手上刷过，就像是最后的道别，除非她拯救了他的生命，或是看着他彻底死去。她鼓起最后一点勇气，走进那条宽敞且富丽堂皇的走廊，无数扇门以一个有规律的间隔整齐地排成一列，每一扇都呈现出一种不同的雕刻，她猜那在学院里代表着一类特定的教学学科。地板由暗红色的地砖铺就，上面刻着伽里弗雷的纹饰，因饱经年月而褪色了一些——大概有几世纪那么久了，因为比起她这一路上见到的各式房屋，这座建筑看起来要老得多。一阵模模糊糊的喧闹声突然传入耳畔，她听见了一些类似于演讲开头的话语，那动静听着是自远处传来，但还是惹得她一阵颤抖。如果她被发现了，成千上百个人就会来追她，而她很怀疑自己能不能跑得比他们快。幸运的是，正如博士刚刚提到过的，走廊上空无一人，她的脚步声回荡在大理石墙面上，柔和但响亮，她不喜欢这种声音。接着她又登上一段楼梯到达了二楼，她小心翼翼地瞥了眼墙角，确保二楼和一楼一样空荡。她跑上这条跟刚才相比要小一些的走廊，搜寻着博士描述的那扇门，没花多长时间她就找到了。

她不想再耽误任何一秒钟地冲进房间，她的眼睛在那些各式各样的玻璃橱柜、书架，还有书桌中搜寻着，直到她在一个陈列柜的窗帘之后找到了大量满载着黄色光芒的小玻璃球。她冲向它，按上把手，却发现它被锁住了。

“噢，真该死。”她低声咒骂着，把手伸进长袍的袖管里，然后一拳砸破了玻璃。

罗丝一边避免被碎片划破手，一边尽可能地拿了很多玻璃球胡乱塞在口袋里，当她发现它们就和博士的那些衣服一样具有跨维度性而不会在她回程路上掉下来后松了一口气。柜子里至少有三十个玻璃球，她用了整整一分钟才拿完所有的数量——她想着，为了以防万一，还是把所有玻璃球都偷走的好。而就在她拿完最后一个，她听见教室的门在她身后被打开了，一个低沉的令人害怕的声音冲她叫道。

“你在这儿干什么？你是谁？”

这个意外吓得她的心脏跳漏了一拍，同时她失去了对最后一个小玻璃球的握力，它一下子砸在地板上，裂成了碎片。在她屏住呼吸之前，那些金色的蒸汽已经逃离了破碎的储所，进入到她的肺里。她相信这对她来说是致命的，但这只导致了她的喉咙发痒和一些咳嗽——如果这时候她的大脑没有沉浸在恐慌中的话，她可能会重新考虑这些球体的潜在有益性。但那时候她没时间想明白这些，没时间去思考，也没时间去慢慢感受。不再细想这件事，她用肩膀有力地撞开那个矮小的男人，抓起长袍的边缘就奋力狂奔起来。她一边遵循着博士的指令，不顾那些像子弹一样飞过她耳边的叫喊声，一边飞快地跑下楼梯。

“拦住她！”一个女人的声音尖叫着，罗丝从她吃力的呼吸声中知道她也加入了越来越多的追逐她的人的行列中，“她偷了我们的东西，她不是我们的人！”

罗丝继续狂奔，全然听不见耳边的恶语和谩骂，她很庆幸自己还记得返程的路线。一些人试图要拦下她，但她快速的奔跑带给她推开他们的有力冲劲，并且冲破了他们试图将街道封锁起来的举动——很明显这是这个城市和平的部分体现，因为看起来所有人都不知道该怎么处理这种莽撞的流氓行为。很快，她再一次跑到了银行，但她意识到她还远没有脱离困境。塔迪斯依然离她很远，而她的肌肉早已开始变得酸疼。她不得不躲开一个老妇人从窗边扔下的一个匕首，再从一辆被推到路中间的载满了蔬菜的小马车上跳过。她的长袍变得越来越闷热，让人难以呼吸——或者这正是她刚才吸入那些蒸汽的副作用，她不太确定。反正她也没有任何头绪。

她能听到口袋里玻璃球相撞发出的叮叮当当声，而这足以用来安慰她肾脏中逐渐增长的痛楚。她不停地想着，这一切都是为了博士，在她的喉咙还没有烧到阻止这些话之前，它们就已经如瀑布般顺着她沉重的喘气奔泻而下。出口越来越近了，但她知道更困难的也要来了。在城市建筑群中，她很轻易就能躲开那些瞄准她的子弹，她能借用墙角作为掩体，或是利用急转弯拐进那些连通着大道的小巷。但是在外面，她就是一个极其显眼的靶子。她会暴露在空旷之地中。

她从先前见过的那两个卫兵的身边经过，但这一次他们不再配合。当她听见手枪从枪套中取出的恐怖声响时吓得缩了一下，她每隔几秒就改变一下奔跑的方向，以期能躲过他们的子弹。但没那么走运。一阵灼热的痛楚击中了她的肩胛骨，她蹒跚了一下，摔倒在地上。

“该死的，该死的，”她一边咆哮，一边用自己的最快速度重新爬起来，“快呀，别在这时候出错。”

“站住，你这个小偷！”其中一个守卫大叫道，“我会继续射击的！停下！”

她无视警告继续狂奔，同时忽视了背后不断流淌着的鲜血和燃烧弹在她肩膀里四散并深入骨髓的痛苦。她开始眼冒金星，但总算是跑到了陡坡的顶端，她希望这能阻止他们的追逐，并让自己躲过他们持续不断的进攻。她欣喜地看到塔迪斯正在小路的尽头等着她，这一景象已足够让她忘掉身上的痛苦、炎热和疲劳。她跑得更快了，塔迪斯一感知到她的靠近，蓝色大门就立刻打开了，但她没来得及躲开另一颗射进她大腿的子弹。

“上帝啊。”她呜咽着，没能在倒下之前把自己的身体靠到塔迪斯的大门上。

她拖着身子爬进飞船里，挣扎着把自己推起来，猛地在身后关上门。

“我们得走了，快，求你了，快走。”她向飞船乞求道，这时大门正在枪林弹雨的冲击下轰隆作响。

“但你才刚刚离开，”库斯正站在她离开前一模一样的位置上，皱着眉告诉她，“差不多十秒钟前。”

“时间线的混乱。”罗丝沉重地呼吸着，用博士会说的话说道，“我已经拿到我要拿的东西了。拜托了，老姑娘，快走。”

时间柱立刻开始工作，在船体取消实体化的过程中发出嗡鸣和震动，飞船远远地离开了伽里弗雷，进入时间漩涡。到这个时候罗丝才瘫倒在格栅上，不省人事，她的伤口处大量地涌出血液，皮肤白得蒙上了一层死亡的阴影。


End file.
